Celestial Soldier
by HALO-ODSTgirl104
Summary: Loke is swept away to the Lifestream, unable to go open a gate to go home. He must join Shinra in order to try a find a way home before his time is up. He must hide secrets all while investigating what's going on with the Planet. In his time there he bonds with Soldiers and the Planets Guardians. The General for some reason, feels comforted. Loke has magic. M/M, more inside.
1. Chapter 1

First thing that Loke noticed was the bad smell.

It was _horrible_. It was by god the worst thing he had ever smelled and it was particularly hard on him because his senses were stronger those than humans and it could be said that they were on par with a Dragon Slayer's.

There were tall buildings everywhere and it reminded him of the city that held the Grand Magic Games but it was nowhere near beautiful and there was hardly any greenery. Anywhere. Seriously, he looked around and all he could find were pathetic, barely there, little patches of brown-green weeds. It was like Zeref went on an anti-plant rampage or something or maybe Natsu burn the shit out the place. There was a church though…

What he had the discovered afterwards had truly devastated him. He tried to go back home, his home among the stars and other celestial beings like him but he couldn't. Loke couldn't close his gate to get home and it was like the whole Karen incident all over again and he could honestly say that he started to cry. He tried over and over again to get back but each time he pain erupted everywhere on his body. _Something _was preventing him from going home and he didn't know what.

He could tell he wouldn't get anywhere soon that was unless he died and that could take a better part of three years give or take. He could still use his magic surprisingly enough. He had expected it to be like Edolas and have to take pill in order to use magic because he could clearly tell there was no magic here whatsoever. There was something else that he sensed and it felt like there was something flowing beneath him, and it encompassed his senses sometimes. Honestly, he thought it felt like it was something _alive_, but he couldn't really put his head on it.

The people here seemed oblivious to their surroundings and they just reeked of fear, misery, desperation, anger and lust. It made him shiver at what he felt because this place was nothing like Magnolia. It was nothing like Earthland at all. Here in this place, it was just depressing.

* * *

He hated what he saw. There were children wandering about here and there. They had no business to be in shady corners of an alley. If there were guilds then they would be welcomed there instead with a warm bed and meal (at least that's what they did at Fairy Tail). Homeless people littered the streets sometimes and people passed right by the children like they couldn't see them. Maybe they couldn't see them because their faces were stuck in those ridiculous little phones. That or they noticed them and just didn't give a damn. There were some instances where he saw shady characters doing stuff that he knew was illegal _everywhere_. There almost seemed to be no form of order and control.

When he had started to walk around people gave him a wide berth. They avoided him like the plague and heard hisses of '_Turk!'_ He didn't know what the hell that was but it was obviously something bad because he kept getting looks of anger and fear with the occasional look of awe. He soon found out what happened though. For his sake though he changed into something less noticeable. He now donned black cargo pants, black boots, and a black tank top. Around his neck was his key on a chain (for some reason he had that in his hand, when Lucy was the who should have had it).

From what he learned from eavesdropping and a little investigation was that there was a major battle that occurred in the city just a little over two years ago. A person named Sephiroth had come back from the dead just two years after being killed by what the people called their savior, Cloud Strife. Honestly he lost count how many time the dude had come back from the dead. He knew the guy went on a rampage in Nilbeheim. Cloud had killed him with the help of a few friends. The second time he came back was when a group of teenagers that looked like the General's long estranged brothers had tried to revive him with something called reunion. He didn't know too much though. The public was kind of kept in the dark by Shinra. That was a time when the population was going through a crisis.

There was a disease called Geostigma that was killing more than half of the population. There had been no known cure, that was until the magical rain or whatever the hell it was came and cured them. They said it had been the _Planet_ or the Lifestream.

Anyway Sephiroth had come back using his brother as a puppet and then Cloud had fought him in the city (which caused some MAJOR destruction. _cough_~Natsu~_cough_). And _then _Sephiroth had come back a third time (fourth?) but this time it was not by his own right or evil diabolical plan. This time he came back with the help of the _Lifestream_.

General Sephiroth wasn't the only one who came back though. From what he knew the Shinra Trio was back and kicking along with a few others he dind't know about. Currently they were located within Shinra. That was all he knew and from what he guessed it was safety. Safety _from _the population or _for _the safety he didn't know.

The people were majorly pissed that's for sure and they were calling for blood. Some said though it was a second chance for them granted by some divine right (It was the elderly saying this but they were dismissed as insane). They were perfectly sane. At least that was what the rumors were.

It has been almost half a year since he came here to this dimension (or was it universe?). He could feel the way his life was slipping away and it was _really _painful and it seemed to be at a lower rate than when he was in Earthland, which he didn't weather it was good or just plain cruel. His magic, strangely enough, seemed to replenish much faster though. He didn't know why and he guessed it was because of the weird feeling the earth gave.

He couldn't contact his home and he often wondered what was happening back home. Were they trying to find him? Were they worried about him? Did they think he was dead? What about the Celestial spirits? Were they fine without his leadership? Was Lucy safe?

He missed home. He missed his friends. He missed his guild. He missed being among the stars.

Right now though he needed to settle in here until he could find a way back home. That planned involved Shinra though. He couldn't survive here with the skills he had, unless he wanted to whore himself out (which he didn't). That and it was kind of boring and he didn't want to be idle. Besides, from what he knew that wasn't really safe here. The public might is still recovering from the attack of Geostigma and from the general damage of the city (which Shinra was trying to fix and reconstruct).

Loke had a plan. Join Shinra. Dig around a bit to see if there was a way home. Get himself a temporary home. Hopefully he'll find a way home before three years.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Leo is stuck in another world without a way to return home. H must join Shinra in order to try to find a way but along the journey he encounters new friends and the like. Leo needs to do what he needs to do before his time is up. His secrets must stay secret, he needs to find out what's up with the planet, and Jenova isn't what they thought.

AN: I'm going to trying to balance out my writing, ok. I'm trying lol

* * *

"There's a significant drop in recruits. The recruiters have reported that the people just aren't interested anymore, sir. Some say that the populace is afraid and considering the circumstances… I'm not surprised." Tseng said, as he lowered his report to the marble table.

Rufus sighed and rubbed his face with a gloved hand. "Honestly, I expected this to happen but I didn't expect it to be at this rate. A forty percent drop in the recruit average, funds being drained dramatically, repairs and it just goes on…" Rufus sighed again.

Tseng hesitated a bit, not sure whether the idea he had in mind was good or not. "Just say it, Tseng. What do you have in mind?" Cloud said, arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning against the wall where he was previously looking outside the window in the meeting room.

Genesis perked up. He had been previously drawing imaginary figures on the marble table everyone was gathered around. "Oh goodness, please let it be something good. We've been here for _hours_. Frankly, I think that anything would be a good idea better than none."

"Genesis…"

"You know I'm right Angeal." Said person just sighed, much like Rufus.

"I was thinking that we should get them, the Soldiers and us Turks of course, to do some recruitment ourselves and not have someone do it for us. I know we still have some people interested, sir. Also, by going out ourselves it might send a message to the populace that we aren't what the media depicts us to be."

"You mean crazy?" Zack said, leaning on two legs of his chairs. Beside him, Vincent merely pushed the chair back a bit, sending Zack sprawling to the floor who yelped indignantly. "What the hell was that for?" "If you're going to use a chair then actually use it." Vincent said bluntly while Zack just stuck his tongue out at him. "You guys are mean!" he pouted.

"Well I think boss man is right, yo. Maybe if we put on a few demonstrations then we might get some more people to come in yo. We'll need to be careful about how many we bring in yo. We can't have our hands _too_ full." Reno said as he attempted to light a cigarette but Elena kept on putting his light out. She glared at him and he promptly put his lighter down. _'Damn, she can be scary when she wants to…'_

"It's decided then."

Many eyes turned to him. Sephiroth was sitting up in attention, poised and elegant as ever.

Rufus just huffed and turned to Reeve. "Any matters on your end Tuetsi?"

The man in question looked serious and as others noticed they paid more attention. Cloud quietly made his way over to the table, standing sentry beside Zack who quickly sat up. Turks, Elena and Cissnei took out something to write on sensing that what was to be said would most likely be very important and be investigated. It didn't hurt to have something to go off on. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth mentally took note. Vincent, stoic as ever, merely bowed his head down a bit. Rude just stood silent.

"Recently there have been a few… anomalies going on. Director Lazard has been helping me investigate these proceedings by assigning a few available SOLDIER's to help…" Reeve hesitated, but continued with nonetheless, " There have been unusual amounts of mako showing up. Nilbeheim, for example. The mako levels were lower than what was previously recorded, down by about thirty to fifty percent. Areas that were also reported to have mako were checked as well, and they too have been severely decreased."

"Has someone been taking it?" Sephiroth questioned, his voice startling a few.

"I am sure that is not what is happening, as there are security measures around the area as well as the locals not having noticed any suspicious activity. However the cause of the depletion of mako has been undetermined, we need to find out why and how immedietly."

"There's more to it then." Vincent noted.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It is true that mako is very dangerous, especially in its raw form, but it is also very essential to the Planet. It must be understood that mako is basically and without a doubt, the life blood of the Planet. The effects are already beginning to be seen." The lights suddenly dimmed and a projector came on. It depicted pictures of a storm.

Reeve stood up and motioned to the picture. Urgency practically oozed from him and the atmosphere was tense. "Do any of you recognize this?"

"Uh, no? Is it near Wutai?" Elena asked, her voice soft as she scribbled on her notepad no doubt taking notes.

Reeve shook his head. "This is actually off the coast of Costa del Sol." Gasps could be heard and immediately the room filled with noise.

"That can't be. Costa del Sol known as a resort town, that being said, the weather is usually sunny or perfect. I've been there enough in that town to know what the weather is like there." Cloud stated, his eyes hard and Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"I wish it was that way Cloud but I'm afraid it isn't. The storm came in unexpectedly and what was really strange was the fact that there had been no sign of an approaching storm whatsoever. No dark skies, wind, clouds… nothing."

* * *

Loki sighed for what seemed like the tenth time. It had been a while since he had settled in, but it still felt strange and very, very lonely.

He found himself comparing this city, Edge, to Magnolia. Often he noticed that there was a distinct lack of color, as weird as it sounded. Everything seemed so _dull_. It seemed like everything came in shades of grey or brown. He missed the scent of freshly baked goods and flowers in the air. Now all he smelled was carbon and smog polluted air. Though he could see that there was some effort to change the city and from what he could see, Midgard had been worse off. Loki would have never believed that a city could be so divided as well.

'_Who the hell goes and divides the fucking city into sections. It's ridiculous. Magnolia was never like this. Sure some had more than others, but at least everyone was happy. The only time Magnolia ever really did something drastic is when Gilldarts rolls into town, and that's not very often.'_ Leo thought as he scowled.

"Hey! Loki! Loookii!"

"Hm?" Loki stopped in his leisurely walk through the slums. It was raining hard and it was kind of hard to see, but he could distinctly make out the small form of a female.

"Ah, Leiko-chan." He said to himself as he smiled and calmly made his way over to where she was standing under the protection of a rooftop.

"Huwy up Kitty! Wha are you doin! You're gonna get sick!" A little girl came into view. She looked no more than two years old. A happy and playful child she was, and Leo was wrapped around her little chubby fingers. _'She reminds me of Asuka more and more everyday…'_

"What are you doing out here?" Loki said as he knelt down to her level.

She gave him a gap toothed smile. "I saw you Kitty! Lei wanted to gets you outta the rain!" she beamed at him. She tugged him inside the shabby shop.

"Who is that Lei?" A gruff voice called out as a man came into view.

"Daddy, its Kitty!"

Said man snorted at her answer.

"Ah Leiko-chan, you wound me. Why don't you just call me Loki?"

"Because all the kitties likes you and because all the animals likes you!" Loki just sighed at her answer.

"Ah Loki, what brings you here?"

"Your daughter brings me here, Valdir. She wanted to get me out of the rain and I couldn't say no." He said sheepishly.

Valdir Valelir, a Wutain immigrant who came to Midgard about ten years ago with his wife and daughter. He was a strict and quiet man, and the very definition of a warrior. The man had a scar that ran from the left side of his temple down to about his clavicle and Loki didn't doubt that he had more. The man also loved his family dearly and he would do anything to protect them.

Laos was a very proud woman and as much of a warrior as her husband. She was a very beautiful woman with the grace and kindness befitting of an angel. She was trained in various arts, especially medicine.

Together, Laos and Valdir ran a small grocery shop. Their goods were a wide variety but it was a place that was also more or less exclusive towards Wutains as it was one of the places where Wutain products could be found. But what they ran was more than what met the eye. It was kind of a known secret among the community, that their grocery shop also doubled as a weapon's shop and much more. The only one's who didn't know of course was Shinra and the higher-class, pompous assholes.

"Leiko, please don't wonder off on your own. I do not want anything to happen to you." Valdir lowered himself to Leiko's level and held out his pinkie, "Promise," he said in a totally serious voice.

Leiko, the pigtailed little princess that she was, nodded rapidly and she completed the pinky promise. "I promise, daddy." Valdir smiled at her as she placed a sloppy kiss on his head. "Why don't you go play with your toys, princess?"

Both Loki and Valdir smiled as they watched the girl skip out the room. _'Ah, what a happy little girl... I wish there were more children like her around here, but...' _

"So Loki, tell me what's on your mind then." Loki blinked as he was brought out of thought.

"I don't have much on my-"

"I haven't known you for long Loki, but I can tell that's something is bothering you my friend." Valdir interrupted, and face serious. Loki just sighed and looked away from the man, opting to look out the window.

"You know you can trust us dear." A soft voice said as a towel was draped over his head."Come we don't want you to catch a cold now do we?" Laos, said as she smiled gently at him and as he took in her face he was reminded briefly of Mirajane.

Loki just wiped the rain from his face in response. "It's nothing serious really. Don't worry about it I just need to figure some things out." He said as he gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Bot Laos and Valdir exchanged looks, but said nothing.

"I should get going." Loki said, as he stood and made to walk out but he was stopped by two pair of hands.

He tensed his back was hugged and he saw Valdir stand in front of him. Soon Loki was in the middle of a hug sandwich as Valdir hugged him firmly. He heard Leiko's giggles soon enough as he felt little grubby hands wrap around his leg.

"You know your always welcome here Loki. Whenever you need something or someone... just come here." Valdir whispered.

"Please Loki, come whenever you want. The door is always open for you. You know how grateful we are for everything you've done for us we want to return the favor." Laos said, as her forhead rested against her back.

"Kitty-cat can come home and play with Leiko! She'll share her toys with Kitty!", she giggled.

Loki fought down tears as he smiled brightly at them. "Yea... I know. Thank you." _For everything. Your company is enough for me, _he thought as stepped out of the embrace and walked out into the freezing rain again and began his long trek home.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was the same as it was before; cold, dark and gloomy. Right now, Loki was in his apartment. When it rained, he preferred to be inside. Maybe it was because of his affiliation with cats, but the rain bothered him a lot. Sometimes he swore that the rain makes him sick. Sure he generally toughs out most things regular people can't handle, but a little bit of rain? Sick as a dog sometimes. It was ridiculous. Sometimes he feels like he's indestructible and the next minute he isn't.

His apartment was a lonely thing. He didn't really like going home because it was a lonely place that was devoid of a warmth touch. It wasn't surprising really. He was stranded in a place that was completely different from what he knew, from the people to the way they acted. And yea he had Leiko and her family but he didn't want to burden them as something as petty as _loneliness_.

He was Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac. He'd deal. Somehow.

It was boring being here. He didn't know what to do. He didn't really know how he ended in this god forsaken place. All he really knew was that he had been fighting. Lucy had called him out and he'd defended her, like always. _Sometimes he wondered though, if Lucy was abusing her power._ The next thing he knew was that he was brutally pounded into the floor by a massive fist. He had gotten up though, because he cared about her.

Loki groaned as he ran a hand through orange-brown hair. He was just so frustraded! All he wanted to do was to go back home. Back home with his other comrades and friends. WIth Aeries, Aquarius, Natsu and everyone else. But what could he do?

The only option he had was joining Shinra. He knew that. They were notorious with the weird happening and all that, also with their scientific research. Though it was proven that their 'research; was stained in blood and who knew what else. He didn't have a choice though. Maybe he could have gone to that Avalanche gui- er, _group_, but he knew that the ones who would have answeres joined Shinra.

Nowadays, Shinra was trying to atone for its past's mistakes. The comapany run by a new heir, Rufus Shinra, was trying to make a new comeback. It was a very difficult task though for Neo Shinra and it was amazing that they were even trying considering the scale of damage that was done... Loki knew better though. He could see the genuine want to help in their eyes, even though he'd never met the people in peron.

Sephiroth, wronged since birth. He tried to destroy the entire freakin' _world_. He destroyed an entire town, caused thousands of dollars worth of damage and damn near scarred the planet... Who could fault him though? He was raised under the care of a mad scientist. He had never been taught to show restraint in the things that mattered. He was not shown love, he didn't know what love was. Love was only a word to him and the closest thing he probably got to it was possessive.

Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewly, two of Shinra's poster boys and the epitome of what was SOLDIER was (though Sephiroth was the very defenition). They too were cared for under another scientist, Hollander (?), that was possibly just as bad as Hojo. They were injected with Jenova cells and they had been confused as to what was happening to them. Their bodies were changing and no medicine could fix them. They had no answers.

Zack Fair, a SOLDIER whose only dream was to become a hero. He was a lovable guy and no one hated him, except perhaps Hojo, for the threat he posed to Sephiroth. Zack had a special power, it wasn't his strength or intelligence or any sorts of abilities that helped him on a battlefield. It was his ability to make _friends_. Zack Fair was the type of friend one would be possessive over and keep close because of how precious he was. He had the power to make anyone love him and smile, to make them happy... and he had died. Because he had cared for his friend, because he protected him.

Cloud Strife... a former shell of the person he used to be. He used to have dreams of being a First Class SOLDIER, but he had failed. But due to his affiliation with the higher ups, Zack and the others, and just because, he had been targeted by a deranged scientist. He had failed as a SOLDIER, his family was shunned in his home, he had little friends. No one would miss him. He spent years being expirimented on along with his closest friend, Zack Fair. When they had finally gotten out of the hell that was Hojo's lab, they had been hunted down. It ended with his friend dead and years worth of nightmares and uncertainty.

Honestly, Loki didn't blame Sephiroth and the others for what they did. How could anyone _not _expect for them to go crazy or to be a little touched in the head? They spent years being tortured under a mad scientist in the name of power. Some of them through no fault of their own like Vincent Valentine. All he ever did was love a woman. Next thing he knew he waked up years later with demons in him and a body that felt foreign to him. To him they were all victims to _some _extent.

He didn't even want to start with the Turks and everyone else. The only thing Loki was really sure of was that Hojo was the villain. And how did Loki know these things? Well he had connections and he could conduct his own investigations and deduct his own theories.

_'I should really stop thinking about them. All its doing is making me depressed and thinking on how Natsu would revive this Hojo guy and give him the beating of a lifetime a million times over.'_ he thought as he got dressed in a pair of dark cargo pants, a tank top, and a pair of boots. With his trademark glasses on and a bracelet with charms of the Zodiac and of other Celestial Spirits. It had been a gift from his King and he had never taken it off. It was infused with magic and it kept tabs on how the others were. He walked out his home and to his surprise, the sky had cleared up and the sun was out. The people even looked happier. An improvement in his books.

The ground was wet and people were bustling up and down the street, taking advantage of the absesnce of rain. He sighed and continued his way down the street, humming one of Lyra's songs.

_'It's a nice day out today... If I'm lucky I might get recruited for Shinra today, if I head down to their HQ today. Who knows...'_

* * *

"Let me keep him!" Zack pleaded, puppy eyes on full blast as he stared at his mentor.

Angeal sighed and looked towards his friends, Genesis and Sephiroth who steadily avoided his gaze and left him at the mercy of his student. "Zack you know why we're here in the first place, right?"

"Of course, I know but we can't just leave him out here look at him!" Zack said as he shoved a cat in his face. Said cat was white and had green eyes, which was weird. It was weird because it reminded him of Seph and Seph was a friend, so therefore by his logic, he could not let the kitty out in the street. " Angeal, do you want to abandon Seph?! Look at him if you really want him to starve that bad then fine!"

Said General merely raised a 'brow. Unfortunately he was used to Fair's antics. Genesis just laughed at him.

"What do you mean?" Now normally the gentle giant would have given into the pleading, big eyes of the tiny ball of fluff but they were out on a mission, which was crutial. They had a joint mission with the Turks to get as many reccruits as they could and hopefully from there they could start on rebuilding the reputation of Shinra into something better than before.

Zack swirved towards Cloud, who was looking totally uninterested. "Doesn't he remind you of Seph, Cloud?"

"No." He said bluntly, causing the puppy to pout. Seriously could no one see the resemblance or maybe it was Cloud just being an _ass._

"Clo~ud!" He whined.

"Fair, just take the damn thing, yo. I want to go home. This place ain't fun, yo." The turk took a long drag from his cig. The other Turks were doing another investigation, that being Rude, Cissnei and Elena. Boss Turk was with him.

The streets were filled with people and their prescence caused people to go around and avoid them. Maybe they did and maybe they didn't do it on purpose, but they gave off a 'don't-fuck-with-me' aura.

"We all want to leave Reno but orders are orders." Tseng kept an eye on their wareabouts, keeping a professional face on all the time. They were all curently wandering the streets without any real destinations, because one never knew where a new recruit would come from. Not that it really mattered from where because some were better than none.

"This might go faster if we seperate you know." Genesis quipped as they walked towards a park. The streets were all had various puddles and it was better to watch their steps since they were slippery.

Zack just petted his kitty, who was trying to bite his hand off. It was such a cute cat. He was going to keep it and he was going to to name it Snowball. Or was Sephy better? Seph-kitty? Spehiriah? Seph-Seph something. Who cared. He was going to smother it in love and he was going to buy it a collar with a freaking bell on it, because that be cute. _'Whose a good kitty?! Whose a good kitty? Yes, you are!'_ he was so busy cooing at the freaking cat he didn't see the person in front of him.

* * *

Loki was bored. There was nothing to do in this place. Well there probably was but he wouldn't know where, because he still didn't really knkow the layout of his new home and not because of lack of effort. It was just so different from home.

It was just so weird for him. _'If I was at home I would have been on a mission or drinking at Fairy Tail with everyone else.'_ he scowled. The sky had gotten dark again and heavy clouds loomed in the sky now. _'Seriously? And I'm so far from home, now... Ugh, what a pain.'_ he thought.

He was so busy looking at the sky, he didn't see the person in front of him.

The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground. His head hurt and all he knew was that he had ran into something that felt like a fucking wall and he had diffuculty getting air in because there was something heavy on him. His face, though, was full of fur.

_'There's a fucking cat on my face'_ was all he could think to distract from the pain he felt on his arms and chest because there was some jackass that wouldn't get the fuck off him~!

"Holy shit dude, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" he heard and then he felt the heavy weight get off him. He was wet all over from rain. _'Just my luck. I landed in a fucking pudle.' _He felt the cat being removed and the next thing he saw was purple eyes- glowing eyes- and black hair.

His glasses had been knocked off he idly noted, but then his mind was taken over by a flash a pain but he ignored it. He'd probaly have bruises now and it'd be a while until he healed. His magic was beeing taken away after all, with it being tied down, but it was in a slower rate than back home.

"Yeah." He grimanced as he pushed himself up. He winced a bit as he put weight on his arms. They felt bad since the guy had put a lot of weight on the joint of his elbows, unintentionally most likely, his back was throbbing, not to mention his head hurt alot.

It seemed like a good day just turned bad andd it got even worse as cold rain poured down on them. "Fuck." He hissed as he felt rain being pelted down on them and then he saw a hannd being shoved in front of his face. Loki took the hand not really caring he was taking the hand of a stranger.

But then he noticed the strangers other companions. The trademark silver hair, custom red coat, swords on their backs, black suits... Yep, Shinra's finest.

"Just my luck," he murmured.

* * *

Now he felt like an ass. Seriously.

He'd been so busy thinking over the cat that he hadn't noticed what was in front of him. He had run into a little guy and then he _fell_ on him. He suppossed to have good reflexes but then they seemed to have failed him at that moment. The little guy probably felt all the weight and Zack hurried to get off.

"Is he ok?" He heard Genesis ask.

The guy seemed stunned. He had orange hair and green eyes. It momentarily took him by surprise as he hadn't really seen a hair that shade before. Pale skin and a lithe form. There were two studs on one ear and both had an earing. He was handsome. Huh. But he seemed to be in pain and he hurried to offer the little guy help.

Zack offered the guy a hand as he heard him curse as it started to rain. _'Guess he's not having a good day.'_

Zack was going to ask if the guy was alright but they had to get out of rain first. It wouldn't due for them to get sick, not that SOLDIERS could but more for the sake of the poor bastard he'd run into. He draged them to shelter near a store and the others followed.

Angeal was on the phone, no doubt asking for someone to pick them up. They wouldn't be able to continue the mission this way. The people had scattered when the rain had hit and it be better to recruit in the streets as they had more chances but now that it rained...

"I need to have you pick us up Kunsel. We won't be able to continue with the weather as it is. You have our location?" He spoke and he heard an '_Affirmative, sir. President is waiting in the General's home.'_ That was was all he needed to hear and he hung up the phone.

Sephiroth and the others were eyeing the stranger. He was just under Cloud's height but he was less musculer and he seemd to be in decent condition but they knew that running into an enhanced being would have drawback. Not to mention that they always had to contious of their strength less they hurt someone.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked, guilt clawing at him, as the stranger just smiled at him.

"Yeah. My name's Loki. You are?" Loki assked.

They were surprised. No one ever had to ask who they were before.

"Don't you already know our name?"

Loki just smiled again. "Of course I know, but it's polite to ask isn't it?"

Zack beamed at Loki. The others just knew that Zack was going to keep the poor bastard and he was going to make him a friend. There would be no but, if's or what's. They would become friends and the Loki was going to be a friend whether he liked it or not.

"The name's Zack Fair! The guy with silver hair is the great General Sephiroth. The guy in red is Genesis Rhapsodos. The buff dude with the serious face is Angeal Hewly," he pointed to each person. "Blondy is Cloud Strife. The redhead is Reno Sinclair and the Wutain is Tseng!"

"Puppy you know we can introduce ourselves right?" Angeal said in a reproaching tone. Honestly he felt heartened at being asked a normal question that wasn't, _'Do you have a girlfriend Angeal?' 'Angeal, tell us about yourself!' 'Angeal Tell us about the General!' 'Angeal, Angeal, Angeal!' _

"Puppy, seriously we could have done it ourselves! My name's Genesi-"

"Stop right there Gen, you're probably going to go off on a rant right now."

"But-"

"No."

"But An~geal!" the redhead whined but Angeal held steadfast, by now immune to the redheads pleading face. Then there were torn out of their argument by Loki who was surprisingly laughing at them.

_'It's not surprising that they don't act the way people say. They have to keep their guard up and most of what they say is made up. Really the media and propaganda do them injustice making them out like their gods or something. They're ordinary people at the end of the day after all, regardless of their powers.' _Loki thought sadly, wondering if it ever got to them. The things people said. _'But then again, it wouldn't matter because they have each other.'_

Loki reached towards his pockets and took something out. In his hand lay kitty, which they had forgotten in the rush to get away from the rain, and it was purring. The little thing was nuzzling into Loki's hand and purring contently.

"Well, pup, it looks like the kitty actually likes Loki."

"Angeal! That's mean!"

Loki just laughed at them again and he held out the cat towards Zack, wincing as he did so. _'Damn, my arms hurt alot...'_

"Are you ok?" Cloud asked, blue eyes scanning for injuries and they landed on blosssing purple bruises on his arms. If he had to guess then he'd say that Loki had some other bruises on his back too.

"It's fine. It's nothing I can't handle." Loki, tried to sooth the worried and guilty looking Zack. Honestly he didn't want Zack to worry because from what he heard, he's an all around cheerful guy and the guy already reminded him kind of Natsu...

"You have injuries. We shall have to take you with us then, to get them treated." For the first time, this evening Sephiroth spoke, his tone calculating. The others were surprised since Seph didn't ususally bother with anyone outside their circle, much less talk to them.

"Then let's go yo! I'm starvin' and Kunsel's here!" The turk yelled as he made his way out, with Boss Turk by his side.

"Great then, let's go. The Turk isn't the only one that's hungry."

"What? No, I'm-"

"You're coming with us! No but's!" Zack grinned as he dragged a protesting Loki towards the car.

"You don't have to do this! Seriously I'm fine!" Loki tried in vain to get his hand back but Zack held on strongly. Everyone else had piled into the Shinra issued car and were waiting on them. Zack pushed him into the car first and then he got in. In the front was Reno driving while Tseng was in the passenger seat beside him. In the middle was Zack and _Sephiroth_ with Loki in between them. Cloud, Genesis and Angeal took the back.

It was just his look to end up between in a car of very strong individuals. Who knew what they wanted. He didn't really know them even though Loki felt like he could at least trust Zack. Loki kknew that Angeal and Cloud wouldn't do anything to him. Honor and all that jazz. The others...

"I feel like I'm being kidnapped." Loki muttered to himself and without a doubt the others all heard him. Genesis and Angeal just chuckled. Cloud even smiled a bit, though one wouldn't see it if they didn't know what to look for.

"Don't worry Loki. They won't hurt you or anything." Tseng said.

"Now that I think about it, you can be our first recruit Loki!" Zack beamed.

It took a while for it to register in Loki's brain. "What?"

"We were going to get new recruits today with Sephiroth and the others for Shinra but with the wether the way it is, we can't do anything."

Loki didn't say anything and he just stared at Zack, confused. "It's better to just go with it Loki. It won't matter if you say no. He will drag you there and _make _you sign up." Cloud said, his tone faintly exasperated.

"You'll love it Loki! It'll be funa nd with me there I'll make sure you rise through the ranks! You'll love it, won't you Loki?" Zack said with a vauguely creepy grin. Loki just nodded, a bit nervous.

_'Now I won't have to go up to them at least...'_ Loki thought as he turned his gaze towards the road. The ride was silent.

Out of habit, he started humming. Being around Lyra had taught him a thing or two about melodies and songs. He had developed a habit of meeting with her every once in a while and singing with her. He had enjoyed it and so had his fellow spirits.

God he missed them.

_"Umameru koto ba,_

_keiyaku koto ba, _

_anata no naka ni ikitsuzekuru koto ba, _

_Tachidomori suno toki,_

_Yuuki he to Kawaru, _

_Saa Arukidasou, _

_Ana toki yori, Anata wa tsuyoku natteiru kara,_

_Mou Mayonaiwaide, _

_Ano toki no kotaba wo,... _

_Shinjite..."_

"Lyra..." he whispered to himself.

Loki sighed. He really missed his home. He missed the guild, the familiar sight of the stars, the planets...

"That was... wow." Zack said and it startled him. _'Oh my god... I forgot I was in a car with people with enhanced senses. I was so used to the Dragon Slayers being the only ones with enhanced senses. I just forgot.'_

"Sorry. Its a habit." Loki muttered, his face flushing with emberressment.

"Don't be emberressed! My that was a lovely melody even though I didn't really understand a word of it!" Genesis said.

That just made Loki groan. His face got even more flushed and no doubt he looked even redder than his hair.

"Don't worry yo, even General Hotostuff liked it. You just can't tell!" Reno quipped. "We're almost there so why don't you sing us one more, yo! That's actually helping with my fucking headaque yo! But make it so we can understand!" he demanded.

"Yeah! One more, Loki! Please!" Zack begged and he even added his puppy eyes to make sure.

"I wounldn't be oppossed to another one." Angeal added.

To their surprise even Seph nodded and Cloud too. Loki wouldn't have guessed them as the type to like lullabys but to each his own.

Sephiroth actually liked Loki singing. He was sure that that Loki didn't notice when the others had stopped talikng just to hear him. Seph was surprised as well that what Reno said was true. Earlier that day he had been getting a headaque from the hectic work day with all the paperwork he had to do and not to mention he had to train the recruits as well. There were so many respnsinities to attend to and the incident with the unusual climates around the world had not helped as well.

He would take what he could to relieve his stress.

"Fine." Loki said and he took a deep breath to clear his thoughts before he started. It made him nervous after all with them paying attention. Sure he like attention but only when he looked for it. After the incidents with Karen...

_"I can see you there,_

_right by my side as always, _

_You've never left or let me down, my friend, _

_I can feel you there,_

_Close to my heart as always,_

_Your soul and mine share a bond made of love, _

_So as the skies turn grey, _

_and the clouds gathe rabove, _

_trying to fight back your tears,_

_feeling so lost and alone, _

_I am the star that burns for you, _

_Shining through the night,_

_Just follow me, _

_I will guide you home,_

_and when youre feeling lost at sea,_

_listen for my song,_

_calling you back to the shore..."_

He finished, singing softly the whole time. He didn't have to really raise his voice. They could hear him just well.

"Did you write those?" Zack asked, his voice not really loud. Zack actually looked calm for once and not bouncing in his seat as always to the others.

Loki smiled. "No... my friend Lyra likes to make music and sing alot. She actually composed the songs for a friend of mine that wasn't feeling great and for a gathering as well. I kind of made it a habit to sing with her a while ago and some of her songs got stuck in my head."

"That was some great Wutain though. It sounded really fluent."

That was another thing that Loki didn't understand. To him it all sounded the same, all in one language but it seemed that that was not the case with others. He thought it was some magic or something that had affected him. The others wouldn't understand unless he really willed it so they could and by now he got a hang of switching, which was an improvement from when he really didn't notice when he switched.

"Thanks."

"We're here yo! Time to meet up with Boss Man!" Reno, said as the car finally rolled to a stop in front of a building, and in big letters 'Shinra Head-Quarters.'

_TBH_

* * *

*So yeah. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

To Loki, the Shinra building was intimidating. It was an intimidating thing that loomed over the city.

To be honest Loki wasn't sure what to be expect. He didn't know these people and they made him very hesitant to go along with, though he knew that need be he could bust his way out. Super humans or not he was Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac and one of the strongest mages in Fiore in his own right.

"Don't worry dude, it'll be fine!" Zack grinnned.

_'Well it can't be too bad. Besides, I need to see if I can find a way home, or at least see if I can contact them some way. Getting a gate open is crucial... Honestly I'm not sure if I'll last too long'_ Loki thought.

"Where you from Loki?" Zack, questioned as he lead him through the reception. Many stopped to stare and whisper. Loki paid them no mind and the others skillfully ignored them as well. It wasn't surprising that they were being stared at though considering that some of the strongest in Gaia were gathered together.

"I'm not from around here actually... I was from an area far away from here out in the country. But I kind of ended out here by accident and I don't even know how I got here really. I'm trying to make my way home actually." Loki answered, his heart not missing a beat. It wasn't that he was lying anyway. Most of it was true.

"Really?" Genesis asked, curious as to how he ended in the city.

Loki nodded at him. "You probably won't even recognize the name and it probably won't even be on the map." Loki laughed.

"What's it called?"Cloud asked, keeping an eye on their surroundings. One never knew if some nutcase might attack. It's happened before. Or maybe its paparazzi with no sense or meaning of privacy.

"It was called Fiore. I was from a town called Magnolia."

"Really? It sounds like the name of a materia." Zack said.

"Yeah. It sounds a bit silly doesn't it? It was a good home. There was this building in particular where people would gather. It was a second place for home for most of the people there and we would all hang out there...and. Well shit now I'm ranting." Loki rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled.

"No, it's fine. I want to hear more!" Zack demanded. "It sounds interesting!"

Loki hesitated, not sure if he should tell them more. It wouldn't hurt to though, they won't even be able to locate it if they decide to look into it and probably just think it's secluded. Like really secluded. "Well... It was called Fairy Tail."

"Seriously?" Zack decided to fill in for the rest of the group seeing as they weren't going to talk more.

"Yeah. It sounds silly but Fairy Tail was really respected. There were a lot of strong and respectable people that were apart of it. People from the town would put in requests for anything they needed from chores to deliveries to different things like that. They would put it on the request board and members of Fairy Tail would pick out the requests depending on difficulty and the prize."

"Prize?"

Loki hummed as he took in his surroundings. The hallways were brightly lit and SOLDIERs scurried one way or another but most stopped what they were doing to salute at them with'Sir!'. _'Must be because of the General and the Commanders...' _Loki observed.

"Depending on the client they would award the person with something like a book or even money. It depends on the client honestly." Loki said as they stopped in front of an elevator.

Tseng swiped a card and put in a number and they all piled in the elevator. He pushed on the floor he wanted and soon they were going up.

"That sounds cool!"

"It is." Loki smiled at Zack's enthusiasm. Really he reminded him so much of his friends... _'Don't think of them right now Leo. You'll just make yourself sad again.'_

"I would love to visit one day, maybe I could even join Fairy Tail!" Zack said as he bounced. Really to Zack it sounded like an adventure. And as Loki was his new friend he would have to visit his home. He had visited all of the others so he should go to Loki's as well! It didn't always end well, like Nilbeheim but still.

Loki would have to be looked into though, even though Zack liked him already. They needed to be cautious because Shinra had a lot on their hands right now. Shinra had a lot of enemies, all around the world and not to mention the trouble that was building up regarding the planet. Still though, there was something about Loki that told him he was safe, tnat he could be trusted. Zack was going to make sure that he joined Shinra.

* * *

_Cloud was idly keeping an ear on what Loki and Zack were talking about when a familiar feeling came over him. The same familiar tingling he got when Aerith talked to him._

_His surroundings morphed into a beautiful field full of white flowers and there was a gentle breeze. A few steps away from him was Aerith. She was beautiful as ever with her hair swaying in the wind and a smile on her face._

_"Cloud."_

_"Aerith? What's going on? Not that I'm not happy to see you..." Cloud greeted, a small smile on his face._

_"It was about your companion, the lion..."_

_"The what?"_

_"Loki, anyway I can't tell you much because I don't really know what's going on but I'll tell you what I do know. Loki, there's something about him that the Planet likes. I'm not sure why but the Planet loves Loki, its almost like a parental feeling but I can't be too sure. You know that communication is hard with the Planet, all she shows me are feelings and sometimes images."_

_"The Planet likes him? We don't know much about him. We just met him today actually."_

_Aerith grinned. "I don't know much either and Gaia can't tell me much, I don't know why..." she muttered "but I can guarantee you that you and the others can trust him. His soul is very pure, honestly it's like nothing I've ever seen before..."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Cloud asked puzzled. _

_"I don't know why, Cloud. It's weird, but the Planet was very adamant about him. He can be trusted, _I _can say that much. He has good intentions, but there's something sad about him though..." She shook her head. "Anyway that's all I have for right now. And regarding the weird weather around the Planet, I'll have to look into it. I'll tell you if I find more answers. Goodbye for now, Cloud." _

_Aerith smiled and she hugged him and he hugged her back, cherishing the moment with all his being. "Goodbye, Aertih."_

* * *

Loki knew something weird had happened. He had felt a tingling sensation wash over him and it made him look around discreetly to try to find the source. He couldn't be too sure but he thought that Cloud had been the source. The blond's eyes had glazed over and he wasn't sure but they seemed to be glowing more so than usual.

It was only for a few seconds though.

The blond blinked and he was back to normal and he was still as ever.

Loki was dragged out of his thought as the elevator finally stopped and they came to what looked like a privet floor. The hallways were empty and it was almost daunting.

"It's a privet floor. No one comes here except us. And if they tried... well they'd get a nasty surprise, yo." Reno grinned lazily at Loki, hands behind his head.

"So you guys live here then?" Loki asked, taking in his surroundings. The hallway lights glared on the shiny floor, the walls a stark white.

"Yep, but don't worry, home doesn't look like this." Zack nudged him and soon enough they came to a door at the end of the hall. Now that Loki noticed there were only two doors in the entire hall.

"On one side is the Turks," Tseng pointed to the right "and on the other side are the SOLDIERS, but most of the time everyone stays in one place" and then he pointed to the left.

They went to the right door and Sephiroth swiped a card and pushed in a code into the keypad. The door opened and they went inside. Loki was astounded by what he saw. The apartment looked bigger than anything Loki had back in Magnolia.

The living room had a large sofa, with two recliners, and a huge plasma tv that looked way above Loki's pay grade and to his delight, a piano. The apartment had a homey feel to it and there were pictures hanged on to the walls. Some of the stuff he saw he wouldn't have pegged Sephiroth to have but then again it seemed that everyone was staying together. Still the apartment screamed luxury.

"Well then, everyone made it... and I see you've brought a guest."

Leaning on a wall dressed in casual clothing. _'Well it makes guy can't wear a suit all the time.' _Blond hair, blue eyes. Out of the kitchen with trays of food on hand were three Turks he didn't recognize.

"Loki, meet Boss Man, Boss Man meet Loki, yo." Reno introduced as he sat down on the sofa with a sigh.

"I apologize for Reno's atrocious manners, my name is Rufus Shinra. It's nice to meet you." He smiled politely, blue eyes analyzing.

"It's nice to meet you." Loki smiled sincearly. He was tired as hell but he was happy to meet all these interesting people. It was better than what he was doing before, which was going to an empty apartment.

Rufus seemed surprised for some reason and so were the other Turks but they hid their expressions well. Loki thought that they were the only ones he was going to be introduced to but there was one more and Loki recognized him very well.

"And this here is Vincent Valentine." Wow, did he look different. Loki was expecting a red cape and leather outfit but instead he was dressed into a black suit and white shirt with a few buttons loose and a black blazer to finish it off. Instead of a golden claw there was a black glove in its place and the other hand was bare. His black hair was unrestrained and went down his back.

Loki smiled and put a hand out. "My name's Loki, it's nice to meet you."

Then there was silence in the apartment and it seemed like everyone had stopped what they were doing to observe them. It made Loki a bit nervous but he fought through it and held strong.

Vincent seemed surprised and the silence reigned over the apartment for a few moments but then he slowly put out his hand and grasped Loki's. "You as well." he said, voice low and strong.

Loki couldn't be too sure but he swore that Vincent's eyes had turned gold for a moment. _'Must be a trick of the light.'_ he thought. But then again, there was this feeling that he was getting from Vincent. He could feel Vincent's strong energy but then there was a powerful secondary one that he almost didn't notice. _'That's right...he's like a vessel for the demon Chaos. I heard that he had a hard life as well, that was just as bad as Zack and Cloud's. In that case...' _

Loki discreetly reigned in his magic and concentrated on guiding it to his hand and very carefully he sent it into Vincent. He pushed a small amount of magic into Vincent's body through his hand, the magic would help him.

As a Celestial Spirit he was immortal. He had been around for a long time and he had learned a few tricks along the road of life. One of them was to input a healing soothing property into his magic. It could be used to heal and even help people in feeling better in general, if a person was tired or stressed for example. What Loki was intending to do with his magic was settle Vincent's other beasts, giving Chaos a bit of a break and in turn helping Vincent.

Once again Vincent's eyes flashed gold and Loki was sure that it hadn't been a trick.

"Wow, Loki you just attract all kinds of people don't you?" Zack laughed as he happily slapped Loki on the back, forgetting that he had taken a hard fall earlier.

When Loki had felt the hand on his back it made him stumble forward a bit. He couldn't help letting out a gasp of pain though. Loki guessed that it was one of those days that his body was weaker. The first two to three months had been excruciating to Loki but after that time he had adjusted to the strain on his body, he could always feel a tug on his being though. Occassionaly he would get fits where his body was paralyzed with pain but they were far in between. Today was one of these days. He didn't get why it was happening though. It never did on Earthland.

He groaned and he couldn't help tightning his hold on Vincent's hand.

"Shit! Are you okay Loki? I'm sorry I forgot!" Zack said, his face full of worry.

"It's fine, Zack you don't need to worry." Loki grinned, trying to reassure Zack.

"What happened?" Rufus asked/demanded.

"They had run into each other. Literally." Genesis said.

"I'm so, so sorry Loki. Seriously -" Zack continued to ramble on and Loki saw the look on his face. He had a look of genuine regret and his eyes were and Loki couldn't help it.

He laughed. Loudly. At Zack.

It just seemed so hilarious to him to see Zack worrying needlessly and fidgeting as if he couldn't figure out what to do first, comfort Loki or just back away. "I'm sorry Z-Zack, it's just funny to me." Loki said between laughs. "This is nothing to write home about Zack. Seriously, I've had worse." he said wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes. _'Seriously it was just a fall. Compared to Capricorn and a few other people I've faced this is nothing.'_

"What!" Zack shouted, purple eyes glowing.

Cloud's eyes narrowed as he stepped to them. "Take off your shirt." he said.

"What?" Loki could only gape.

"Take it off."

"Why?"

"So we can treat them, remember." Sephiroth said as he put down a bottle of ointment on the coffee table.

Loki hesitaded. He didn't want to do anything especially with everyone watching. He blinked though when he saw Angeal and Genisis smile reassuringly. Zack looked worried and Rufus was looking on curiously, and the others were as well. _'Well it's nothing they've never seen before.'_ Loki thought before taking a deep breath and taking off his tank top.

* * *

Zack could only gape.

Loki's torso was covered in bruises and it looked like he had been on the loosing side of a fight instead of taking a fall. So wait had he been in a fight before he met them?

"Were you in a fight before you met us Orange?" Genisis voiced their thoughts.

Loki only blinked at them, confused at the question. "No." he said and they could tell he was telling the truth. His heart remained in a steady rhythm and they would have noticed if he had been lying.

Cloud lightly touched one of the bruises and he retreated his hand when Loki flinched.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"It's okay... It's not as bad as it looks." Loki said, head bowed between his shoulders as he took a key between his hands.

* * *

Loki had forgotten honestly that he always had his key with him. He always treasured the reassuring weight on his neck.

He had always wondered why he had his key to begin with but he was kind of happy that Lucy didn't have it. Now that he was away from the others he could admit to himself that he didn't want to be under contract with her. Lucy as of late had been acting different in front of her spirits than in front of the guild members. The other spirits had noticed as well and they had been worried.

Loki was sure that she was turning out to be just like Karen.

He felt hands on him but he didn't move away. It was weird but it felt kind of nice and reassuring. It was Cloud and Zack who were rubbing ointment on to him.

"Do you eat?" Zack asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Loki shot back.

"Just answer."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Never mind." _'Because you seem a bit too skinny to me, that's why.' _"What's the tattoo?" Zack asked, looking at the green bird like tattoo.

"It's the mark of Fairy Tail." Loki grinned at the thought of his guild mates.

"When you join you get the mark. It's said to bring members a certain degree of good luck. Everyone who joins can pick a color and put it wherever they like." Loki explained.

"And the key? It looks fancy." Cloud asked, never before seen a key of that design. It looked like it was made out of gold and on it was the Zodiac sign for Leo.

"I've had this all my life. It's very important to me. There are eleven others just like it with the other Zodiac signs."

"Really? That sounds interesting. What's it for?"

"Nothing really. It's kind of just a sentimental thing you know?" Loki said, smiling a bit sadly as he noticed tiny cracks along the key and at that moment the cracks got a bit bigger, up and down the length of the key.

"It's breaking?"

"Yeah... It's not going to last much longer." Loki quietly laughed at the privet joke, no doubt his guild mates would slap him silly for it.

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce you to the others Loki!" Zack yelled getting back a bit of his flair. "The other Turks are Rude," he pointed, "Cissnei, and Elana!"

"Hello." Loki greeted smiling at them.

"It's nice to meet you!" Cissnei greeted back.

"We had originally brought him to be our first recruit, although he didn't have a choice." Angeal explained to President Shinra, arms crossed on his chest.

"Oh?" Rufus arched a blond eyebrow, a wordless _explain_.

"Puppy didn't really give hima choice."

"He said yes!" Zack pouted.

Everyone just stared at him even more and Zack pouted again. Loki laughed at Zack's misfortune.

"Guys we should eat yo! I'm fucking starving." Reno exclaimed, on the brink of getting a ciggarett out. "We could order take out, yo. Some Wutain or something." Everyone else just nodded, too tired to even cook.

_'I wonder if I'm ever going to go back to Magnolia, or at least to the Celestial Spirit world.' _Loki idly wondered as he put on his shirt back and gingerly sitting back on the couch. They had all taken their shoes off before they had came in so withought a thought he curled up with a couch pillow. He smiled faintly as felt the small body of the kitten climb up tp him and curl up on his stomach and a much bigger cat joind them as well. This one black with golden eyes. Loki rubbed its head and it started purring as it lied down on his chest as well. They didn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

The strain of the day was catching up with him and he could feel a dull throb pulsing along his body.

It was sad that he was so familiar with the feeling.

He wouldn't have it any other way though. He'd rather it be him than any other of his fellow spirits. Lucy had been ngetting agressive in her lust for money. They had been on so many back to back missions it had been ridiculous. Lucy didn't have alot of magic and no one else had really used their own magic to go to the real world except for him, Virgo, and maybe Horologium. He had told the other spirts not to watse their magic, that he alone would go to the missions Lucy had wanted to go to.

He had done it because he had cared for Lucy. She had been the one to bring back his faith in Celestial Wizards but with her recent actions it had started to bring doubt back. He didn't know what had happened. Everything had been going so well during the Grand Magic Games and even afterwards with the battle of the dragons.

He didin't understand.

He didn't understand why she was acting the way she was. He didn'tunderstand how no one int he guild hadn't noticed. He didn't understand why it was happening. Hadn't she been happy with them? Did they do something wrong?

He could remember what he had told Master Bob and Karen...

_/ _

_"I'm the leader of the Zodiac. I'm stronger than the other spirits, I can do things they can't." Leo stated, eyes on Karen, fatigue written on his face. "Like I said before, I'm not going anywhere until you void both our contracts."_

_/_

_/_

_"... I promise to never abuse Aries again!"_

_"You promise?" Leo looked at her doubtfully. "You're lying to me. If you truly felt remorse you'd go ahead and free us from our contracts."_

_She growled in frustration, rage on her face. "Why won't you just die already, huh!" She kicked him, sending him to the floor. She kicked him over and over again, her heels digging painfully into his body. "Once your gone I can summon Aries! I'll force her to work like a dog just to spite you!" she screamed._

_He grunted in pain with each kick. _

_"I won't let you get away with this Leo!"_

_/_

_/_

_He punched the statue in front of him, leaving a hole and his hand throbbing. "No!... She can't!" he denied. Shock going through his body._

_Master Bob looked on sadly. "I warned her not to work until this was resolved but she took a job request anyway. She hasn't made any money in the last three months. She must have been desperate." _

_Loki shook with sadness, his eyes filling with tears. "But why would she take a job! She knew she couldn't summon another spirit!... Not while I'm here!"_

_"A Celestial Wizard can summon more than one spirit at a time, but the process requires the wizard to expend massive amounts of magic energy. I guess Karen thought she could handle it. But in the end it seems... the poor dearie simply wasn't strong enough to pull it off." Master Bob said, tears running down his face._

_Loki's body shook, disbelief flowing through his being. "I-I just wanted her to realize she was wrong about us! Celestial Spirits are more than just magic tools!" he cried out, tears dripping down his face "We're living beings! We have free will, we can feel emotion!... And... her cruelty hurt us! I never wanted her to die!...Karen!" _

_/_

* * *

"... and her cruelty hurt us." Loki whispered to himself, staring at the ceiling. Green eyes dull. _' I wonder if Lucy is going to end up like her. She's well on her way there.' _Loki thought.

Unkown to Loki, he was being watched.

Zack was staring worridly at the orange haired male. He had been worried the moment Loki's face had suddenly blanked out. He could hear Loki's heart _slow down_. It had alarmed him.

Honestly Zack didn't know why he was so protective of Loki. They had just met a few hours ago, not nearly enough time to bring emotion with such depth. There was just something about Loki that screamed to Zack 'protect'. Zack had always been protective of his friends especially with Hojo-bastard around. He had been possessive of them as well, scared that something might happen to them. He was more possessive now than ever. He had lost them already before, he wasn't willing to lose them a second time again.

Cloud, Vincent and the others had been puzzled at the change of mood as well.

"...her cruelty hurt us." They heard Loki say, and they stopped what they were doing. Zack pratically broke the table where he had been putting down the plates.

...It was like Loki had been in a trance and had just snapped out of it. And then suddenly a phone started ringing. It wasn't the SOLDIERS or Turks either.

Loki seemed puzzled as well until he realized that it was his phone ringing. "I never even gave anyone my number..." he said. He answered and suddenly they company could hear a woman yelling that made even Zack cringe.

**"Loki!"**

For a moment Loki didn't answer, then hesitantly, "...Lucy?" Like he couldn't believe who was on the other line.

**"Of course it's me you stupid fucking cat! Who the fucking else would it be!"** the woman growled.

* * *

For a moment Loki had been brimming with happiness before it all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

**"Where the hell are you! Because of you I can't get anyone else with the god forsaken keys! I haven't been able to do anything because of your lazy ass! Do you have any idea how much my rent costs!"** Lucy screamed, her voice hurting his ears. Her tone made him flinch and he half expected to be hurt.

"Lucy... I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. You know I would never do anything like that on purpose. I can't tell you ho-"

**"Don't give me your fucking worthless apologies! I'm wasting time over here looking for your fucking key. If you don't want me to work Aries or Aquarius like the dogs they are you'll get your ass over here!" **

"Don't bring them into this Lucy! What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this Lucy? It's not like you!"

She laughed at him, like he was stupid. **"Oh, please. What do you know? Did you think that I actually think that I like you stupid Celestia-"**

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" he growled, rage taking over.

**"I can't beleive that you believed all the bullshit I told you! Karen was right all along you and those other fricken' keys; you're nothing but **_**tools**_** meant to be used! 'We're living being! We have free will, we can feel emotion! Her cruelty hurt us!' What a joke!" **She laughed.

Loki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had told her all of that in confidence and she was throwing it back in his face! It felt like his heart was being ripped apart and his entire body felt cold and numb. His fingers gripped the phone so tightly it threatened to break. "Break up our contracts."

**"Break your contracts? Please! I know you can't last long on your own Lo~ki! Soon enough you're**_** going to die**_**."**

Loki didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say. "...That's true. I am going to die in three years give or take. That doesn't mean you're going to be able to use anybody else though." The key around his neck glowed a faint golden yellow, but it gained even more cracks along its length. Some parts even fell off in little pieces but it still held strong.

**"...What?" **

"After the incident with Karen, King granted me the power to terminate contracts. If someone is unworthy of the keys and abuses them, then I have the right to terminate the contract. I don't even have to be in contact with the contracter or have their consent. As leader of the Zodiac, I have the responsibility to care for their wellbeing, along with the other comrades. So _Lucy Heartfillia_, I hereby void the contracts of Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, and Segittarius."

The charms on his bracelet glowed a brilliant white and their shape morphed into something else. When the glow died down, the charms had all turned into keys, gold and silver.

**"My keys! What did you do! You stupid lion! What did you do to my keys!"** She screamed.

Loki smiled at her anger. He was sad that he had to do this to someone he cared about, but he would not let her hurt his nakama. "When I said I could void contracts I meant _all of them._" It had cost him a lot of magic and it _really _made him tired but it was worth it.

**"This isn't over! I know you're still contracted to me! I can feel it... So that's how it is. I knew there had to be a catch! You can void the contracts of others but not your own! I can still force you over here, **_**Leo**_**. Besides it won't matter who you tell, no one in Fairy Tail will believe you! You'll get kicked out!" **She laughed.

"That's fine."

**"What?"**

"Go ahead and tell them. It's not like they'll all believe you. I know Lauxus and the other Dragon Slayers won't believe you. I know Erza won't believe anything until there's a proper investigation and Master Makarov will consider all options first, and most of all _Master Mavis won't allow someone like you in the guild!_ So try whatever you want Lucy, it won't matter."

She growled at him and said, **"This isn't over!"**

The dial tone echoed in his ear and he let out a shuddering breath he hadn't know he had been holding. _'I didn't know she could be this bad. I never wanted any of this to happen... But I can't let her hurt them! The others don't know how bad she can be! Ever since we came back to our senses... when we wanted our freedom... she started acting so different.'_

All of the sudden Loki remembered. He wasn't alone.

* * *

_TBH_

* * *

I hate Lucy with all my soul. Seriously.

k


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Lucy is an ass. I just hate her so much! I hate her as much as I hate Kagome! To me they're both so fucking useless! I would have preferred Inuyasha fall for Sango! Natsu should have gone with Erza or even Mira. Not Lissana though. I don't like her either. Honestly I hate Lucy because she's so dependant on others and I _hate _that she always uses her body to try to gain something. I mean I know that the others do it too, but there's just something about Lucy that just makes me want to hate her so much!

Anyway that's just _MY _OPINION! To each his/her own.

* * *

"What language was that, yo?" Reno questioned, green eyes curious.

Loki let out a breathe he had been holding. '_It seems that I had switched languages just in time.' _Loki hadn't noticed until later on, was that he switched to Wutain but it was like a different dialect or version of it. Val had pointed it out earlier on during a conversation. _"It sounds very familiar and it feels like I should understand it, but it evades me. It's very peculiar."_ he said.

"What?" Loki blinked.

"We stopped understanding you after you said to the chick on the phone not to finish her sentence." Reno replied, not ashamed that he had been shamelessly listening to the conversation. It was obvious that the others had been listening to. How could they not? With the way Lucy was yelling it was impossible not to. Not that it helped them though.

"The chick on the phone was talking gibberish too. I couldn't understand any of that shit, yo. Is she an ex-girlfriend or something?"

Loki remained quiet before he shot a look to his phone. "No. That was just an old friend. We had a disagreement."

Tseng looked on contemplatively. "It sounded like Wutain... but I did not understand a word of it."

"You didn't?" Rufus asked.

"No. I feel as if I should but I couldn't. There were words that sounded similar to some Wutain but it just eluded my understanding. It's weird." Tseng turned his gaze to Loki. "Is it a different dialect of Wutain?" he asked.

"I guess you can say that. It's just something I grew up with and I forgot the name of it anyway. I'd tell you more but I had forgotten a lot these days since I've come to Midgar."

"But wait! What were you arguing about? It sounded serious!" Zack questioned. He had a frown on his face and looked unusually serious.

"Puppy, that's a privet matter and you shouldn't question things that don't concern you." Angeal reprimanded as he got up and went into the kitchen. He came back with plates of food and set them on the dining room table. "Now come on everyone. We've had a long day and I don't doubt that everyone is hungry as I am." he called out.

Smiles broke out as they raced to get seats. The Turks even more so as the SOLDIERs had enormous appetites an usually left nothing behind.

Zack however stayed behind to grab Loki's hand. "Come on Loki! You need to try some of the takeout. It's from a restaurant called Leviathan and it's to die for, I swear you'll fall in love with it!" Zack grinned as he hauled Loki up from the couch, dislodging the slumbering cats. Loki barely had caught the cats with his free arm.

"No it's okay! Besides I think I should be getting home." Loki smiled apologetically.

Zack however just shook his head. "No can do Loki. It's raining like hell outside and I refuse to let you walk out in that! Besides what if you slip and break a leg or something? What if you get jumped! Or what if-"

Loki laughed off his rambling. "Zack, it's not like I can't defend myself. You don't need to worry."

"But just stay for the night then! It'll save you the trouble of having to go back and forth. Besides I want to get to know my new buddy!" Zack pleaded, eyes on full blast.

Loki hesitated, debating the options but the decision was already made. "Fine.", he relented.

"Yes!" Zack cheered as he dragged him to a seat next to Cloud. The blond merely shook his head at his friends antics. "You can sleep with Cloud." Said blond choked on his drink and Loki patted his back trying to help him.

"What!" Cloud said after catching his breath.

"We~ll, he can't sleep with me. There is no way he's sleeping on the couch. Genesis and Angeal sleep together. The Turks would probably shoot him in their sleep. Vincent and Seph like their privacy and Rufus sleeps with the Turks too!" Zack quipped not paying attention to the denials being said around the table and the glares being sent his way.

Loki had to laugh at Zack. He couldn't help it. Zack was just a very hilarious person and it was impossible not to love him. He reminded Loki in that moment of Happy with his meddling and indirect declarations of _Lo~ve_.

The others stopped what they were doing just to look at Loki. Said cat hadn't stopped laughing at what Zack had said. Zack grinned at him and eveyone resumed what they were doing. Loki's laugh died down to giggles.

Cloud just sighed. It was better to just do what Zack said.

"I can just sleep on the couch Zack. I don't mind."

"I think Puppy has a point, Kitty-cat." Genisis said. Angeal laughed and everyone else groaned including Zack.

"See now, Genisis, you just doomed the poor guy. Now Angeal's going to call him that and soon every one else is too!" Zack complained, trying to save Loki from his fate.

"But it's true! Cats of all kinds love him!" Genisis pointed out the cats on Loki's arms, Gold-eyes who was slumbering around his neck and Seph-kitty resting on Loki's lap. "I'll prove it!" Genisis said as he walked out of the dining room and into a different section of the massive apartment. Less than a minute later he came back with Nanaki, who was yawning sleepily.

Genesis pulled out Loki's chair with him still in it and turned him around to face Nanaki. "What did you wake me up for Genesis?" Nanaki asked tiredly, the flame on his tail dull.

"I want you to let him pet you." he demanded, pointing at Loki.

* * *

Loki smiled comfortingly at the the cat and wolf like being. He would have never guessed that the day would have went the way it did. He had expected everyone to be a bit more cold and guarded. He was a stranger after all but maybe it was because of Zack. He didn't know why Zack was so adamant to try to get to know him and be his friend but Loki would try not to fail them.

"My name's Loki and I'm not really sure what's happening. They seem to think I gte along with cats and I'm sorry if we woke you up from your rest."

Nanaki eyed him for a moment. What he did next surprised everyone.

He put his head on Loki's lap. Surprised, Loki tentively lays a hand on Nanaki's head. Carefully, he runs his hands through the red fur and almost instinctively he sends magic through his hands. It was a risky move to do considering the magic he had exerted earlier on when he had canceled the rings and with Vincent, not to mention the magic that was sustaining him on the human plane...

Yes, it was a dangerous thing to do but Loki couldn't help himself.

He smiled when he felt Nanaki start to purr. The vibration against his fingers felt nice and he couldn't help but be pleased that he was bringing comfort to Nanaki. It was almost like a sense that Loki had. After years of being surrounded by guild mates that were as troubled as he was, he had developed a sense for it. Being around each other had helped and they were all family, bringing happiness and love to each other. _Nakama, _ he thought.

Family. Friends. Comrades. Home.

That's what a guild was. That's what Fairy Tail is.

"See!" Genesis said triumphantly.

Just then Loki's phone ranged again.

Loki almost didn't want to pick it up again, for fear of it being Lucy again. But what if it was someone else? Regardless though, he had to answer.

Keeping one hand on Nanaki's head, whose ears were drooping, he took his phone in the other. "Hello?" he answered hesitantly.

There's silence over the line. "Hello?" he says again. "Who is this?" he asks.

**"...Loki?" **

Loki's heart stops for a moment before a profound sense of relief takes over him. "Gray?" He hears laughter on the other side of the line but its hysterical.

**"Holy shit dude. We've been trying to contact you since for a long time. It's thanks to Levy and Aquarius and the others that we've managed to make a connection. Where are you?" **Gray asks and Loki could hear the worry in his voice.

Loki doesn't know how to answer. He want's to take the conversation to somewhere private but then the others would probably still hear what he says, undoubtedly one way or another. "Sorry. I have bad reception. I'm in Midgar. It's like Edolas." he says carefully.

Gray is quiet. **"...Like Edolas?" **he repeats.

"Yeah. They have some great stuff over here Gray. The people are great and there's a lot to see. I made some new friends."

"**That's great, Loki. I'll see if Erza and the others can make a trip. Maybe we'll meet." **Translation: We'll see what we can do and if we can get there. **"Hey Loki... I want to ask. What's with you and Lucy? She was really angry when she came in and she's acting... well she's acting like someone from Phantom you know? And she's saying some pretty mean things... and is it true? Did you do something to her?" **

To Loki it hurts to be accused of such a thing.

**"Wait hear me out Loki, I'm not accusing you of anything you know. We've been friends for a long time. It's just that some weird stuff has been happening. Just recently Yukino came in and gave Lucy the biggest slap I've ever seen."**

"She did?"

**"Yeah... and she said that Aeries and Aquarius came to her saying that they weren't with Lucy anymore. They said that you were the only one still hanging out with Lucy. Is it true? Did Lucy break up everyone?"** _Did Lucy end the contracts?_

"No. It wasn't her. It was me." Loki said running a hhand down Nanaki's fur to calm himself.

**"Why?"**

"...She was been getting aggressive lately. We just needed some time away from her you know, so she could cool down. I don't know why she's acting like that though."

Gray doesn't say anything for a moment. **"Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy noticed a change too. They didn't say anything until you left and when Yukino came. Sting and Rogue were angry too. I just... if something happened you'd tell me right?"**

"Gray-"

**"No, listen. Leo, I'm being serious I don't want what happened last time to happen again. You nearly died! I won't stand for it. Not me. Not Natsu. Not Yukino. Not Hisui. No one in Fairy Tail will stand for it Loki! Do you understand what I'm saying! I mean I'm sad that Lucy is acting the way she is but if there's nothing we can do for her, if she doesn't show forgivenes, then she's leaving Fairy Tail. End of the line."**

Loki struggled to say anything. "I get you Gray I really do, but-"

**"No but's! I'm serious! We'll go to your home and see what we can do! Fuck, Loki, we'll ask King for advice or something. Master Makarov too. In the mean time just try to take it easy okay? I...We don't want anything to happen to you."**

"It's different this time Gray. I just can't do what you ask. I've been getting sick a lot quicker lately." he joked but it fell flat.

**"I- What? Are you serious?" **Gray's voice sounded a little deperate.

"It's different this time, but don't worry Gray. Everything will be fine. Just do me a favor will you?"

**"...What is it?"**

"I need you to ask Aquarius to go into my room at home. There's a music box on the nightstand. Inside you'll find a yellow lacrima. I need her to break it for me."

**"Why?"**

"It'll help me out. It's said to bring good luck you know." Loki said softly. "As for the keys... well I'll give them to King or Yukino or maybe even Hisui."

**"No!" **he shouted and it startled Loki. **"No... just keep them with you for now okay? I'll see you later Loki. Take care of yourself, you hear?"**

"Yeah. Goodbye Gray."

**"Bye, Loki."**

"You know you started saying gibberish again?" Reno said, irritated he couldn't understand.

Loki laughed nervously. "I did?"

"Yeah. You started after you said you made some friends." Zack grinned. "I'm honored that consider me a friend Loki!"

"Yeah. But after that it sounded like you were having a pretty serious conversation yo. What was it about?"

"Reno! That's his business. It's rude to eavesdrop you know." Elana said reproachingly as the food was passed around to everyone.

It seemed like talking to Gray had lasted an eternity but it hadn't even been five minutes.

Loki sighed and turned to his food on the table. It looked delicious. Noodles with steamed vegetables and grilled chicken, and broccoli with beef in a sauce. He picked at his food though. He didn't really feel hungry at the moment. As a spirit when he felt low on energy he would go to the Spirit World to re-energize. It was a special place sacred place that all spirits went to. It was a majestic waterfall that had little glowing stars of various colors. It was a sight to behold and Loki often went there to unwind.

Nanaki buried his head further on Loki's lap as if he could feel Loki's downward spiral. _'I'm not sure what's going to happen to Lucy but I hope that she at least feels remorse for what she did. It'd be one thing to do what she did if no one's pressuring her or anything... To do it on purpose and her knowing what the consequences of her actions... I just can't believe it. I thought she'd be different.' _he thought morosely.

* * *

_*ELSEWHERE*_

In a small town near the mountains, people were casually walking about. They went about their usual motions of their lives. People were happy and smiling as they greeted one another.

Everything changed in a second though.

Suddenly there were screams piercing the air as the ground shook fiercely under them. People were struggling to keep their balance. Children held on to their mothers as they cried out in fear. Buildings shook fiercely and some fell under the motion.

The people in Nilbeheim could only scream.

* * *

People on the beach were taking advantage of the sun and lounging on warm sun or chairs, soaking up the rays. Children were gigling and playing in the sand, little fingers making sand castles. Adults were lounging around on the sand or in the water with family or spouses.

It was a good day indeed. The ocean was a sparkling blue and the white clouds were rolling lazily in the wind.

Out of the blue the wind picked up.

A woman looked up curiously, frowning as she fought to keep her hat on her head. Others stopped what they were doing as well. There was a dull roaring sound as others looked around to try to find the sound.

A little girl cried out, "Mommy look at the water."

In the ocean a wave was picking up height and speed alarmingly fast. Many people stood froen as they watched the spectacle.

The wave kept gaining speed as it rolled towards the beach.

"Run!" As if out of a trance people started to panic. They left behind belongings. Parents picked up their children. The people in the water swam as fast as they could to get out. It was futile though.

The wave hit them like a truck that was speeding and people were pulled under with screams that didn't have a chance to be heard. The water was filled with various items along with animals of the sea. Many slammed against various objects, ripping open flesh, _invading _it. Buildings fell under the mighty force and many people didn't have time to react.

* * *

Loki jolted.

His fork fell with a clang as he held his head. He groaned in pain as he closed his green eyes. There was a pounding in his head and there was a painful pulse behind his eyes. _'What the hell?' _

There was an image in of green in his mind all of the sudden. A river of green.

Lifestream.

There were stars. A meteor.

Calamity.

Then there was a feeling of hopelessness that overcame him for a moment. The feeling wasn't his own though. _'What is this?'_

An image of a blue planet.

Planet. Gaia. Help.

A firm hand rested on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Cloud asked, blue eyes taking in his pain.

Loki blinked in confusion. "Uh, yeah. I just... got a headache all of the sudden." _'What was that? Was that what I feel in the ground? That was the Planet... That was the Lifestream? Was it trying to communicate with me?' _

"Maybe we should all get to bed... It's really late and we all have to get up early in the morning." Rufus said as he got up along with his band of Turks.

"Goodnight everyone." Tseng bowed. Reno saluted. Elena and Cissnei smiled and Rude offered a silent farewell as they disappeared into the apartment.

"Come on Loki. You're bunking with me tonight." Cloud said. Loki stood up silently, not denying the offer as he knew it'd lead with a pointless argument with Zack. "You must be tired."

Loki laughed. "Yeah. It's been an interesting day."

Genisis started clearing the table while Angeal and Sephiroth helped. Zack and Nanaki followed them as Cloud led Loki to his room.

The blond's room was big. It held a big bed near a window that offered a view of the city but it was obscured by black curtains. There was a nightstand next to the bed and a desk as well. Against the wall rested First Tsurigi. Along the wall were also photos of AVALANCHE and of the SOLDIERs. It was a very neat room and there wasn't much in it.

"Yeah, sorry for this Kitty-cat but I wasn't about to let you sleep on the couch. Especially after that fall." Zack added.

Cloud nodded as well. It was strange to him that he'd be getting in bed with a stranger but he couldn't deny Zack. He was his friend and he meant a lot to him. He wasn't about to lose Zack again. No. This time he'd keep all his precious people with him and fight what ever came their way. No questions asked.

He rummaged through his drawers and took out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top for Loki. "Here. These should fit." He looked at Nanaki who was patiently waiting for him to get to bed. "I hope you don't mind but Nanaki usually sleeps here too. I'll take the floor."

"What!? No! I'm not taking your bed! I can sleep on the floor." Loki scowled.

Cloud gave him a look. "If Zack wasn't about to let you sleep on the couch what makes you think that he'd let you sleep on the floor?"

Zack grabbed his hand as he led Loki to the bathroom attached to the room. "Yeah! Why would I? That's bad manners! Honestly Loki..." Zack muttered as he pushed Loki in and closed the door. "Get changed!"

Loki sighed and went about completing said task.

Zack turned to Cloud and he grinned at the blond. "Don't worry Cloud! I'm not sure why, but I'm sure we can trust Loki! I mean after the time I spent with Arieth I learned a thing or two about people and my gut is telling me that Loki's a great person."

Cloud looked at Zack. His friend was smiling for real as he looked away bashfully. He smiled as well. "Don't worry Zack... I trust your judgement... and Arieth as well."

Zack looked questionaly at him. "Arieth?"

At that moment Loki came out of the bathroom clad in Cloud's dark clothes. They fit him but they were a bit loose. The top showed his bruises though and to their surprise they seemed a bit _darker _than before. Loki had dark shadows under his eyes and his green eyes were dull. He smiled at them but it came a bit flat. "I know I look bad." Loki said at their looks.

Zack and Cloud shared a glance.

"It's fine. We'll fix you up in no time... Well we'd fix you up faster but Yuffie took the all materia." Zack muttered.

Cloud shook his head. "I'll get changed. Zack you should get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He went into the bathroom.

"Goodnight Zack. And thank you for everything." Loki said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine! Anyway I'll see you in the morning." Zack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before he left the room, shutting the door behind him as he did so.

Loki stared at the door for a moment before turning to Nanaki who had been watching curiously. He went towards him as he sat down next to the wolf hybrid. "May I?" He held out a hand.

Nanaki just placed his head on his lap. "I don't usually let people touch me... because it's demeaning... but it's different with you. I can't explain why." he said. The beast closed his eyes before looking at Loki who smiled at him. "It's part of my charm I guess." he responded.

"You don't mind me sleeing on the bed too?"

"No. Why?"

"Most people would be afraid."

"I'm not like most people." Loki said mysteriously, as his fingers massaged the red fur. It felt nice under his fingers. Warm. It was like petting Happy except bigger.

"You're an unsusual person, Loki." Nanaki said as an ear twitched.

Loki found the action cute. The other cats, who had followed, clammered up to him as well, demanding attention. They nipped at his fingers, never biting though. "I get it. I get it. Geez." Loki laughed.

"I hope they don't rip up the bed." Cloud said as Loki looked up.

"You probably think this is weird, huh."

"What do you mean?" Cloud questioned, clad in similar clothing as well.

"I mean I'd be weirded out if I'd slept next to stranger. Hell this whole situation is strange. If I was you I would have left or something or offered the person some where else. I wouldn't have been so friendly so soon as well..." _ Why are you so trusting?_, went unsaid.

"You're different." Cloud shrugged as he went to turn off the light.

"What do you mean?"

Cloud stopped to look for a moment to look at him. "You... got a reaction from Sephiroth. You made him content. That's a feat in itself and Zack sees something in you. I don't know what but he trusts you and I trust him, so I'll trust you."

Loki looked confused. "That makes sense. I guess?"

Cloud chuckled lowly. "Yeah... We're, ah, not normal. Anyway get some rest. Tomorrow we'll get you're recruitment in order." Cloud went towards the bed getting under sheets.

Loki hesitated but he went towards the bed and got in as well, feeling nervous. He piled the sheets as well as he sighed when his back hit the bed, all of the tension from the day unwinding all of the sudden. The cats burrowed by his side as well since Cloud hadn't objected to their presence he figured it was okay for them to be on the bed.

_'I'll go home tomorrow.'_ Loki thought as he felt Nanaki jump on the bed and laying at the foot of it, though he rested his head on Loki's legs. _'He's sure getting comfy.'_ Loki grinned. "Night."

"Goodnight." Cloud replied.

Loki's eyes soon felt heavy as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_TBH_

* * *

A/N:

I've been wondering if I should include someone from Fairy Tail go towards Loki. NOT THE WHOLE GUILD! Just a person or two, to check up on him and build drama and shit like that but I can't make up my mind.

Out of these characters though:

1\. Natsu

2\. Laxus

3\. Erza

4\. Gray

5\. Sting &amp; Rogue

6\. The Dragon Slayers (except Cobra) _Why not? They're cool!_

_Anyway suggestions would be great. And yeah this might not be a great story to some but I'm just wirtingthis to get it out of my head. I've had a lot of ideas such as:_

_* _**Naruto: **

**Main Characters: Genma Shiranui and Kakashi Hatake**

Genma and Kakashi go back in time to try to stop the war torn future of the shinobi world. Genma and Kakashi are unusually close after trying to survive together as well as their connection to the Yondaime. They work to get strong in the past to prevent the future of their own Konoha. Minato and the others find the sudden friendship weird as well as change of attitudes weird. Will they make a better future?

* **Fairy Tail:**

**Main Characters: Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockster(?), and Laxus Dreyar**

Juvia realizes that Gray will never love her and she gives up her love. Gajeel and Juvia who are close get evern closer as their friendship helps them get stronger and they take on a new look. The Fairy Tail guild is amazed at the change and they wonder weather they truly knew them at all. Laxus takes an interest in them as well and they become a strong trio.

Note: Punk Juvia. They're stronger than they think.

* **Naruto and Inuyasha crossover:**

**Main Characters: Kiba Inuzuka, maybe Kakashi Hatake, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga**

Kiba gets sent to Inuyasha's world along with Akamaru. He saves Rin from demons and he finds the world strange. By chance he meets Inu's gang and the others and he joins in the adventures as he tries to find a way back home. Inu and the others wonder about him as they try to figure him out. Sesshomaru takes an interest as well in the human with demon like features. Kiba is not like any other stupid ningen.

Note: There will probably be Kagome bashing. Who am I fucking with, of course there will!

* **Naruto and Inuyasha crossover**

**Main Characters: Kyuubi, and maybe the other Biju**

At the final battle against Madara, Kyuubi sacifices himself to save Naruto and the others. He kills Madara but he gets sent to another world as a side effect. He ends in Inu's world. How will the Warring Erra take to one of the most powerful demons ever? Kyubi, the Nine Tailed Fox, practically royalty. Will he help defeat Naraku and cope with the fact that he's seperayed from Naruto, his friend?

Note: Unrelated to other story. Kagome bashing

**THESE ARE MY IDEAS! MINE!**.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I'm leaning towards the Dragon Slayers going to Gaia but I'm not too sure yet. The characters might be OCC but this is a story but its a story.

I would also like to thank my review-ies: my guests, Cade Mistral, MakogirlY14, and Goldenseal.

Also as far as the others finding out what Leo is... that won't happen for a long time, I mean it'll probably be in a situation inwhich he cant put it off any longer or something, like maybe a life and death situation? :) Lol, IDK.

I think I might have a spirit visit Loki first though since I think that they being in a separate realm allows them to roam a lot more and have more access as well. Or maybe I could just say it's divine intervention on behalf of the King. So surprise in this chappy!~

Yeah, this chapter might have been inspired by the slow and sad version of the Fairy Tail Main Theme. I swear I turned into a sissy because I cried like a bitch so many times watching Fairy Tail.

* * *

_"I don't understand!" Loki shouted as he used his body to shield Aries* of Lucy's impending blow. He grunted as he felt her heels dig into his back and he tries to comfort Aries. She's crying as she holds on to Loki's suit._

_"P-please mistress! Stop-p this! What did we do?" Aries cries, as her eyes water. She hates what's happening. She thought that they had been past this, that her and Leo wouldn't have to go through this agony again! Wasn't Karen enough? _

_Lucy cracks her whip open and they both flinch at the loud snap it made against the floor. They were in a secluded shady hotel in Magnolia. It didn't seem that anyone would be helping them soon. The place looked like a dark guild hideout. _

_"Do you know what you did! You piece of trash, you cost me hundreds of Jewels!" Lucy growls, her brown eyes burning dark with rage. "Because of you!"_

_"It's not her fault! You know that Aries that doesn't specialize in attacks! But you summoned her anyway!" Leo argued, his grip around Aries tightning. "Go back Aries, I'll switch with you", he tells her gently._

_"No!" Lucy yells. "You'll stay right here and watch! If you don't want me to do this to someone else then you'll get the fuck away from him and watch!" She points at the other side of the room. "If you so much as look away I promise I'll make it feel a lot worse! Do you understand?" _

_Leo grits his teeth. He didn't want any of the others to get hurt. He didn't want so much as a scratch on them. As the leader of the Zodiac he felt it was his duty to take on any pain coming their way first. He knew that they could handle themselves, that they weren't weak... but he didn't want them to see Lucy like this. When it concerns her, he'll deal with whatever she bring on because deep in his heart he still hopes that Lucy will go back to her gentle and loving ways._

_If they hadn't been under contract... They can't raise a hand against the summoner._

_Aries whimpers and Leo places a hand comfortingly on her cheek "It's okay... go." he whispers. She looks at him worridly. 'Why is she doing this? Is she under a spell?' she wonders. She gets up anyway despite her doubts and she stands up looking back and forth between her leader and Mistress._

_"Get your shirt off." She demands, her tone cold and calculating._

_"What?"_

_"Don't. Question. ME!" She hisses, and her whip crackles with energy._

_He clenches his hands before looking at Aries. He had hoped that she had been able to leave... but then all of the sudden she dissolved into golden light. Lucy screams in rage. "What did I say! Get back here Aries! NOW!" _

_"I switched out with her!" Aquarius appears, her beautifull features twisted in rage. "What do you think you're doing Lucy?!"_

_"I don't answer to you!" She cracks her whip towards Aquarius' face and she barely dodges, shocked that the girl she'd looked after since was young attacked her. _

_"Stay where you are! If you don't want me to summon another one of the other spirits here and leaved them locked here, you'll back away! And I can and will do it! I know the fucking spell." she threatens. _

_Aquarius and Leo both stiffen as they looked incredulously at Lucy. Both of them wondering if she was bluffing but they didn't want to find out if she was telling the truth or not. "Just stay where you are Aquarius." _

_"But Leo-"_

_He smiles reassuringly at her. "It's fine." He feels like his heart is dying though. Aquarius can only look on, hating that she couldn't do anything._

_He takes a deep breath and mentally steels himself for the impending pain. He takes off his blazer and shirt, his green Fairy Tail tattoo on display on his lithe form. _

_Lucy grins, her eyes full of an emerging insanity and anger. "I am going to have so much fun with this." She licks her lip in anticipation. She laughs at their tense expressions. "Don't be such downers! Don't worry Aquarius! You'll love his screams as much as I will!" she cackles. _

_Then without warning she snaps her whip towards Leo's back. He barely suppresses his scream. He clenches his jaw to keep from making any sound. No. He won't give her the satisfaction of him making a sound._

_This, however, enrages Lucy more and feeds her anger. She growls and she raises her arm higher and brings her whip harder. Aquarius can only look in horror as she watches Leo's back get torn open. The blood was quickly pooling under Leo's haunched back as he tensed with each strike._

_"Come on Kitty-cat! Scream for me!" Her laughter is cruel, and it echoes in his mind._

* * *

Loki wakes up abruptly. His eyes staring into the darkness of the room for a moment before getting out of the bed. He walks to the bathroom with a sense of urgency. There's a cold numbness settling over his body, his heart is pounding, and his back is flaring with a phantom pain. It hurts more than he can think.

_'It's okay. She's not here. She's gone. She's gone. She can't hurt them. She can't hurt them...' _It repeats over and over again in his head. He clenches his eyes shut and he raises his hands to his face, pressing them to his eyes until he sees different colors. A shuddering breath escapes him and it's all he can do to keep from crying.

He wonders of the unfairness of it all. Hadn't Karen been enough? Why did he need to remember all of this now. Loki had managed to put Lucy's abuse to the back of his mind and he had asked Aquarius and Aries to keep quiet about the incident. Of course the others had noticed the recent behavior of their summoner but they hadn't said anything. Leo had put thought into the recent on goings and when she had threatened his fellow spirits that had been the last straw.

Loki tries to go to sleep but he spends the night awake, wondering if it was possible for Celestial Spirits to become independent.

* * *

In the morning Nanaki wakes up burrowed by Loki's side, his head using one of his arms as a pillow and his other free arm thrown over Nanaki. Cloud is looking at him with hidden amusement.

"What?" he growls.

"Nothing." Cloud says, his voice nonchalant. He gets up from the bed, vareful to not wake up Loki.

Loki sighs in his sleep, unaware that he's being watched, and he buries his face into Nanaki. Surprisingly Nanaki purrs, unknowingly comforting the troubled spirit. Loki is rousing from his sleep though and its not long before he opens sleep laden eyes.

"What time is it?" he asks, his voice groggy. Nanaki gently nudges his side which prompts Loki to remove his arm so the big wolf-cat like being could move. "Sorry."

"It's fine. It's a bit late than when we usually get up... it's eight in the morning and we usually get up around six and some even earlier. It had been a long day yesterday so it's not unusual that we woke up earlier."

Loki blinks. "Ah." He sits up on the bed and sighs. _'Man, I need to get my act together. This isn't like me. I'll just have to focus on what I need to do. I won't focus on Lucy. I'll deal with her later.'_

"Did you sleep well?" Cloud asks, dressed in his usual black garb.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Loki smiles at him and he gets up. He grabs his clothes and he heads to the bathroom to get changed. When he got out the room was empty. _'They must be in the kitchen.'_

When he gets out to the kitchen Cloud is rummaging through the fridge and Zack is there too. Zack is pouting and he's looking at the fridge morosely. They notice him soon enough though.

"Hey Loki!" Zack smiles and briefly Loki wonders how he can be so damn happy in this time of day.

"Hey."

"Did you sleep okay?"

_'Did they know I woke up or something?' _"It was fine thank you... ah are you looking for something to eat?" he asks, curious.

Zack pouts. "We are but there's nothing good to eat! We aren't that great in the kitchen either."

"I can make you something if you want. I just need to see what you have." Loki was itching to do something. He wasn't used to being too idle lately, what with Lucy taking on back to back missions for money...

"Really?" Cloud says and he looks faintly relieved. "That'd be great. Because we really suck in the kitchen. Seriously." he deadpans.

Loki laughes at them as Cloud steps aside from the fridge. He takes note of what they have in the fridge. "Do you have flour?"

Zack opens the pantry as he checks for said product. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

Loki humms and he gets out the milk, eggs, butter and a few other ingredients as well. "Are pancakes fine?"

"Yeah, but we don't have the mix though..."

"I'll make them from scratch." Loki said and he puts everything on the marble counters. "Can I have a bowl please?"

"Wait from scratch? Seriously?" Zack gapes, no one ever really cooks except for maybe Angeal but he gets tired from doing it a lot.

"Of course. Thanks Cloud." He accepts the bowl handed to him as well as a whisk. Without asking the blond also takes out a few pans. "It's not as hard as it sounds, Zack." Soon enough he has the batter ready and he mentally takes into account the SOLDIERs' huge appetite.

Loki rummages through the fridge again and he cheers a mental hurrah as he finds bacon in the fridge. He takes that out as well as the syrup and along with strawberries and blueberries. _'Hmm, maybe they like a few on top. Bacon and eggs seem like a good side as well. I'll probably end up using all the carton of eggs though.'_

The smell of bacon sizzling is in the air and they can hear others waking up. Angeal,Genesis and Genesis walk in as well as a sleep rumpled Reno. "What's up yo?"

"Is that Kittty-cat cooking?" Genesis asks.

"I smell bacon..." Elena and Cissnei walk in with the rest of their entaroge. Vincent steps in quietly, red eyes taking everything in.

"Yeah! Loki volunteered to cook since no one can cook worth shit except for Angeal." Zack quips in, ignoring the protests his way. It was true anyway. Nearly half of them already near burned the apartment down with their nonexistent cooking skills. Seriously. They were lucky they were strong too and for the mako in their bodies because they would have died ten times over with food poisoning by now.

"As much as it pains me to admit, Zack is right." Rufus sighs, remembering all the god awful things he's tasted at the hands of his Turks.

"Yeah remember Elena? She tried making eggs and we got a mouth full of shells, yo."

"Or the time she thought that the chicken was done just 'cause it looked a bit golden on the outside..."

"Or the time she mixed hot sauce in the pancakes..."

"Or the time we nearly broke our teeth eating her rice..."

"I get it you assholes!" Elana puffs and she glares at her fellow Turks.

Loki laughs, not once looking away from the food. He has a nice stack of puffy pancakes, and the eggs are cooked sunny-side up, as well with a fair amount of crispy bacon. He takes out something to drink for everyone, which is orange juice and coffee which Cloud had made. Making coffee is an essential life skill after all.

"Can you get me some plates Seph?" he asks the silent General who was nursing a cup of coffee. At first Loki had been nervous about the guy but he had decided earlier on that he would treat the guy as a regular person.

Seph looks at him for a moment but he nods anyway and does as asked. He hands the spirit a stack of plates, careful to not drop them or break them with his strength.

Cloud and the others watch their interactions quizzicly but most of them with faces of approval. It's refreshing to have someone not suck up to them and have genuin intentions and to just be treated _normally_.

"Thank you." Loki says, as he rolls his shoulders.

"Is your back hurting?" Zack asks and he steps up behind the spirit and he _lifts _his shirt up and seems to forget any concept of _privacy_.

"Zack!"

Loki nearly sends a pan of hot oil flying but he restrains himself luckyly.

Zack ignores his protests though and he gently runs a hand down Loki's back. The spirit's back still had bruises but they were only a lighter shade of what they were yesterday and the medicine they had applied hadn't seemed to do much. They _did_ look a bit painful...

"It's fine. Don't worry about it Zack." Loki says softly, his grip on the spatula tightning. He had been hoping they had forgotten about the artwork on his back, but some wishes don't come true sadly. In his opinion they had spent enough time on the matter.

Zack makes a mournful noise on the back of his throat.

"It's fine. Besides it wasn't your fault anyway. I had gotten into a scuffle the earlier on yesterday when I bumped into you." It was true. There were some people harassing some Wutains and he had decided to step in and the fight had been easy as well. Though the bruises hadn't come from the fight at all... They didn't need to know that though.

"Fine." Zack gently pulls back down the shirt.

Loki smiles at his worry, a warm feeling surging through him at the concern being shown. _'Imagine Zack being my summoner instead... Ha! What a thought...' _He hands the First Class SOLDIER a plate of pancakes topped with strawberries and lathered in syrup. On the side were fluffy eggs and crispy bacon.

Zack accepted the plate with a smile. Soon enough everyone had a plate with fluffy goodness .

Reno moans as he takes his first bite. "Holy shit. This is delicious." The others take their cues to dig in and praises were sung around the table.

Sephiroth's eyes widen for a second before he takes in another bite, and another, and another, and another...

"Wow Seph you really like those 'cakes huh." Genisis snickers.

Loki raises a brow, wondering why they seemed to enjoy the pancakes so much. They were just regular pancakes agfter all.

"Ah, we forgot to tell you Loki... Sephiroth is kinda, maybe a sugar addict..." Angeal explains as he hands Sephiroth an energy drink and the General opens it wordlessly.

Rufus hummed. "Today, we'll get your registration in order today Loki. We'll get you settled in your bunk as soon we can and Zack and the others can help you settle in. IDepending on how you do we can get you place in SOLDIER or Turks, which ever you want."

Zack cheers. "What are we waiting for then?"

"We can sign here if you want Loki. I had Rude get the paperwork yesterday." Rufus says calmly.

Loki doesn't know what to think. He did want to sign up with Shinra, because it was practically the only place to try to find a way to return home. However, being in a military like operation like Shinra was a new thing to Loki and he really didn't know what to expect. Fairy Tail had been a more free for all kind of thing and do what ever the fuck you want to earn money type of thing. And Master Makarov wasn't really the type to give orders unless they or someone was being threatened or received requests from the Magic Council, like Oracion Seis.

"Here they are." Rude handed Loki the papers.

Loki took a seat on with the others. He reviewed the contract. He read everything even though Zack seemed to be impatient. "Just sign it already!"

"Wait a minute Zack. I want to know what I'm getting into you know. It's good to think ahead you know." Loki snorted as he looked at Zack amused. He could already imagine Zack jumping into the fray first thing in a battle, but he _was _taught by Angeal. He knew better.

Zack flushed. "Come on! You're going to sign anyway! Here I'll help you. You sign here, here and here." He pointed to specific lines, "Oh, and initial here."

Angeal sighed. The puppy was just so eager to have a new friend. He always loved to e around people, always interacting and just being a social butterfly. He looked at Sephiroth, who was getting himself a third helping of pancakes and Genisis on his second. Seph could get some pointers from them...

Loki chuckled to himself. "Okay, I'm going. I'm going." He hesitaded but he signed _Leo Stellarum_.

Cloud looked on curiously. "Leo?"

"That's my name... My friends used to call me Loki and the name just stuck. So these days I just go by it because it's the name they gave me." He answered somewhat nervous.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

They looked at him curiously but they didn't ask questions. Zack looked like he was going to ask something but he held himself back. He didn't want to seem rude and he felt like he was bothering Loki a bit anyway. He'd just until Lok- _Leo_ gave him the story.

Rufus sighed and he took the papers from Leo. "Well then that's that. Welcome to Shinra Leo," he said as he held a hand to Leo - who blinked for a moment, confused, - but he shook it as a slow smile spread on his face.

Zack whooped. "Yes! Now we get to show you around Lok- I mean Leo!"

"Just call me whichever one. I don't mind Zack." He reassured.

Zack smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "We should all go out today and do something fun you know?! We've been running ragged and we've been too stressed out these days."

Sephiroth sighed. "For once Zackary, I agree." The others laughed as Zack pouted.

"I should be getting home then." Leo went to gather the plates to put them in the sink but he was stopped by Genisis. "You'll do no such thing! We will leave this dreadful apartment and you're coming with us!" Leo made a move to protest but he was beaten to the punch, "No arguments yo! Besides you're going to be hangin' around with us for a while if I know Fair."

"But-"

"No arguments!" Zack scowled.

"Well let go home to get changed at least. I'd rather not walk around the same clothes as yesterday and get a shower..."

"No need yo! You can borrow a suit and shower here!" Reno grinned.

"But-"

"It's fine." Rufus said and he snapped his fingers. "Show him to the bathroom Elena please." Cissnei was already beside him with a suit in hand, which she shoved to him. Elana grabbed a hand and she already pulling him away before Zack or the SOLDIERs could say anything.

"Wait a minute!" Zack sputtered.

Tseng just smirked and the other Turks had a smug air to them and a look on their face that said 'What are you going to do?', even Rude who still looked stoic as fuck.

"You ass! You aren't turning him into a Turk!" Zack protested.

"Whatever do you mean Zackary? We're just being curtious." Elena and Cissnei giggled, and Reno cackled madly.

Zack pouted and the others left to get changed as well.

Soon enough everyone was in the living room ready to go. All they were waiting for was Loki and soon enough he came. And they were left staring and some were gaping.

Leo was wearing a black blazer, which he had buttoned, a white undershirt, black pants and shoes. He had his usual glasses and his bracelet (which had turned back into charms, though he wonders if anyone had noticed the glow before, probably not. Let's say NOT) All in all he looked like he usually did (which was okay) in his opinion, which is why he didn't understand why they were staring at him the way they were...

Rufus and the Turks were impressed. They didn't expect for Leo to pull off the look so well and he was looking comfortable and confident in the suit already. Even Vincent was a bit surprised.

"Wow," was all Reno could say.

Sephiroth and the others were rather surprised too. Zack though wasn't sure what to think. He wanted Leo to be SOLDIER but he was sure now , though, that the others would try to get him to be a Turk. But by Gaia if he wasn't Zack Fair, he would fight tooth and claw to get Leo into SOLDIER! See if the bastards get to him first.

Zack grinned madly, which caused Cloud to step back and bit and Angeal's hand to meet his face.

"Shit yo, you look great!"

Leo tugged at his blazer a bit. "Aren't I a bit overdressed though?"

"Nope! You're fine. We're all heading out to Rocket Town to check on AVALANCHE but then we're heading out to Costa Del Sol to relax on the beach. Sound good?" Rufus said, though he already knew what the response was.

The others cheered and soon they were heading out.

"Wait doesn't that mean we have to get a change of clothes?" Elena asked, her voice soft.

"Well yes... Everyone get what you need. Money, clothes and whatnot because I am not going to waste any money on you." Rufus glared at Reno.

"So I guess we'll have to stop by your home Leo, because I doubt any of us are your size." Cloud said.

Leo nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yes and I need to get my money too. I'd rather not be an inconvenience."

"You're not." Zack said, already having his belongings on hand. The other returned quickly, as they were eager to leave.

Soon enough they were heading out to the vehicles and towards Leo's apartment, Leo giving directions to the General and the Turks following behind.

They had arrived to his home soon enough. Leo was feeling faintly nervous and he was beginning to have a bad feeling in his stomach, though he didn't know why.

"You guys know you could have waited in the car? I'm just getting my wallet," he pointed out.

"What and miss out where you live? Not a chance.~" Genisis laughed.

"Yeah! I would have found out where you lived sooner or later anyway!" Zack leered and Leo just rolled his eyes.

Loki stepped into his apartment as the others followed close behind him. As he stepped into his apartment he smiled a bit sadly to himself and said, "_Tadaima."_

What he didn't expect though was the reply, "_Okaerinisai."_

* * *

A/N: Ha! Cliff Hanger! Anyway I gave Leo a last name. Leo Stellarus. It means Leo of the Stars in Latin. Yeah, I suck at names but whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

DUN DUN! Prepare yourself for feels!

AN: No flames please because I really don't even give a shit.

* * *

Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. He must be in a dream or something because there was no way that what he was seeing was real. His heart was racing and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Leo didn't even notice that there were tears running down his face.

"Leo?" Vincent questioned him but Leo didn't pay him mind. No, all his attention was on the person before him.

Zack looked at Leo worriedly, not liking that the mysterious person had made Leo cry. He could hear Leo's heart race wildly and it scared him a bit to be honest. Unenhanced people could be so fragile sometimes he just forgot...

Angeal and the others just glanced at each other, not sure where the situation was going, though the Turks had a hand on their weapons in case it went south.

"_Aquarius?!_" Leo gasped out as he rushed towards her. He took a good look at her noticing that there were huge differences in her looks.

He immediately noticed that she didn't have her tail and instead in its place were legs. Her hair was long and a beautiful shade of blue and her bright blue eyes looked a bit haggard. She was wearing a strapless blue dress held by her impressive bust and her tattoo was accented by a necklace of an urn, and she had black heeled sandals. She still had her accessories of a black choker, her golden arm bracelets and her head attire (the necklace thing. IDK.)

When he finishes taking in her look he rushes to her and he hugs her. Tightly. He hadn't seen anyone from home in who knows how long and he had missed them.

"God Leo, you're okay!" she says, not like her usually pessimistic tone. She has tears in her eyes as well and she sounded relieved.

As soon as Aquarius saw Leo, a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. It had been hell ever since Leo had disappeared and Fairy Tail was going a bit crazy. The other spirits were anxious as well. Day by day they saw Leo's gate detiriate a bit each day. It made them wonder how their leader had been doing. Leo was an important person in the Celestial Spirit World and he helped maintain order. The minor spirits loved him as well. Leo always made time to always help them with whatever they needed and he did so much for them...

She was so happy to see him because in the back in her mind she had thought she might never see him again. He was like a brother to her and a great friend. "Do you have any idea how crazy everything is at home? Do you have any idea how- _how _worried you have the others?"

Leo looked sad. "I'm sorry... You know I-"

Aquarius shook her head. "No, I know it wasn't your fault but do you know how bad it is to just see," she took notice of the others in the room, "_it _deteriate? Your gate to your home doesn't look too good you know. It's getting rustier by the day and it looks like it might fall over. You should do some maintenance, you know? It's chained right now," She chided, forcing a smile on her face. _Your gate is breaking apart and it's locked up._

Leo noticed the charade immediately. He rolled his eyes, trying to not make the situation not look as severe as it seemed to the others. "I know. I know, but I wanted a change of scenery. Besides I was locked out and I have to fix the key." He held his Zodiac Key out to her and she gasped at the sight of it. _I'm not in the right state and I can't go home yet._

"What the fuck Leo?" She slapped his arm and he laughed at her nervously.

"Sorry... anyway I should introduce you to my friends." He turned to the others. They were watching curiously the whole time, wondering who the mysterious woman was.

"The SOLDIERs first," He pointed out the group of SOLDIERs clustered together, "Up first we the General, Sephiroth," he pointed to the silver haired swordsman. "That's Zack Fair," Zack waved happily. "Cloud Stife." A blond in black nodded. "Genesis(?) Rhapsodos." A redhead smirked at her. "and Angeal Hewley." A big man leaning on the wall nodded.

"Then we have the Turks and President of Shinra." He pointed to the suit clad people. "Rufus Shinra." He pointed to the blond dressed in white. "Tseng, Cissnei, Elana, Reno, and Rude." He pointed to each in order.

"I would have thought that we would have been more known by now with all the press and what not, yo." Reno said.

Aquarius scowled, her fiery attitude returning. "Well some people just aren't interested, you know? I certainly didn't care." She added the last part to herself, not knowing that the others could hear perfectly well. She turned to Leo who had gotten his things in the brief moment they had conversed.

"So you're his friend? From Fairy Tail?" Sephiroth asked his voice deep and questioning.

Aquarius blinked. "No. I'm part of the Zodiac."

"That kind of sounds like a gang." Zack asked, confused as he rubbed the back of his head.

Leo shook his head as Aquarius gave him a look. "No. The Zodiac is different. It's like a small group of people that have these," he showed them his key and then turned to Aquarius, "by the way I have yours." He reached into his pocket and unknown to the others, the key morphed from her charm and he broke the little chain attaching it to the bracelet. He showed it to her.

At the sight of it, Aquarius' eyes widened in shock. "It was _true!_" she yelled. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sure she had felt the contract end and heard about the fit Lucy had put up... but she still couldn't _truly_ believe... "Y-You broke all ties with Lucy?! I- I Leo, I d-don't know what to say," she stuttered.

Leo sighed, feeling the weight of the world at that moment. "You know I probably won't be going home soon," he looked briefly at the others, "so you should take these with you." He takes out the other keys from his pockets. For all the others knew he had them with him the entire time.

He showed Aquarius the keys and the others saw them as well. Eleven golden keys, all of them with their subtle differences as well as the silver keys. Leo took Aquarius' hand and he laid them there, gently closing her hand as she seemed to be in shock.

She shook her head. A bad feeling rose in her. He talked like he wasn't expecting to be going home. What utter nonsense. He was a part of Fairy Tail the others would defy the gods themselves in order to get their _Nakama_ back. There was no way Leo was_ not _going home and she was determined to make him see it. "No!" She slapped his hand away while shoving the keys back at him but she kept hers. "You're the leader;_ you_ can give it to them in person!"

Leo blinked at her. "But I don't know if-"

"No excuses! Besides you're going to see Natsu and the others here soon."

Leo was floored for a moment. "I- Really?"

She smirked at him. "Of course. Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Sting Ecliffe, and Rogue Cheney." She could already imagine the destruction they caused.

"What? Wait, why them? And how?" He asked confused, his mind racing for answers.

"They were the only ones who could make the trip. The others would probably die of boredom on the way," she rolled her eyes for effect. _They wouldn't make the trip; they're the only ones strong enough._ "and Sting and Rogue are coming because of Yukino. When I meant soon, I didn't mean so soon."

Leo scowled not sure if he would dare ask but he needed to, "How long would it take to get here?"

Aquarius hesitated but then she sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure. They didn't give me details on when but only that it'd be within two years or so."

"Two years!" Genesis exclaimed, slightly shocked. That must be some planning they needed to do.

Leo couldn't say anything. Two Years? He had almost been on Gaia for nearly a year already and by the time they came he'd probably be near death or dead already. Aquarius smiled at him apologetically, knowing what was going on his mind. "Sorry Leo, but they have a lot of things going on right now. They're dealing with the Barem Alliance and whatnot and not to mention that getting here takes time and they need to prepare..." she shook her head, "but don't worry about that."

"So wait... how are things with Lyra and the others?"

She hesitated, not sure if she should answer or not. But she needed to though. He had a right to know. "Honestly Leo...Lyra and the others are crushed right now... after everything we went through together and with you not there well... She stopped singing. Horologium and the others aren't the way they were before and..." she sighed, running a hand through her blue hair. "They just aren't the same not with what Lucy made them do."

Leo's head snapped up and his green eyes sharpening. "What?!"

She frowned a bit nervously. Leo was their leader for a reason and he could be scary when angered. No one would survive facing his wrath. "Lyra and the others had a few encounters with Lucy before their contracts were broken and they never really said anything. They only changed when you left. I guess they felt better with you there."

Leo felt terrible. How could he have not noticed? Didn't they trust him? Aquarius frowned, already knowing what he was thinking and she didn't like it. "Compared to _anata (you),_" she added for his benefit, "what _karera (they)_ went through was nothing. And they didn't say anything because they didn't want to burden anyone. Don't worry about it Leo," she laid a hand gently on his face and gave him one of her rare motherly smiles, "everything's going to be okay."

Leo sighed as he leaned into her touch. He just then remembered the others. _'I seriously need to get alone sometime and not just forget that they are there.' _"Sorry Aquarius, we have somewhere we need to be."

Zack grinned. This could be their chance to know more about Leo and he could spend time with his friend at the same time. "Why doesn't she come too?"

They both blinked at him, not knowing what to say.

The Turks clearly seeing where he was headed picked up his lead. "Yes, I believe you should come… Miss Aquaius was it?" Rufus added. She nodded at him. "We are going to visit some friends and afterwards head to a beach, would you be so kind as to come as well?" he smiled and her cheeks warmed up a bit. If she didn't already have a boyfriend... Hmm maybe Scorpio wouldn't mind sharing.

Leo and Aquarius shared a look. Maybe she should come? Leo needed to be updated on other matters as well and Aquarius wanted to know how he was doing.

"Very well." She nodded.

Aquarius piled in with Leo and the other SOLDIERs. She sat next to Leo, well more like on him. The other sat the same as before but Angeal was driving this time. Aquarius took the time to observe her leader's new friends.

Zack Fair, a cheerful person and with what she guessed was a sunny personality. Black hair and blue-purple eyes. Sephiroth, silver hair, bright green eyes, and with a stoic attitude and a personality to match. Genesis, bright red hair and green-blue eyes and a flamboyant attitude. Angeal Hewley, big and strong, black hair and grey colored eyes, she wasn't sure what his personality was but he seemed gentle and protective. Cloud Strife, blond and with bright blue eyes, stoic was what she got but other than that she wasn't too sure. Last but not least, Vincent Valentine, long black hair and red eyes, stoic to the core it seemed.

Aquarius looked at Leo, who was leaning against her and had his eyes closed for a moment. As she took in his face, she saw dark bags under his eyes and his brows were furrowed with tension. Almost immediately her mind flashed back to a time when she saw him covered in blood, his back an array of wounds...

She felt horrible. She had hated herself in that moment and afterwards, when Leo was injured by _her_. Aquarius hated that she had done nothing but watch. She could feel her ties to Lucy sever in that moment completely. Her bond with her had been weakening a few months before, but when she saw her raise her whip...the one that Virgo gave to her so that she could _protect!..._She just broke down when Lucy left the room. All there was were the sound of Leo's heaving gasps and the sound of blood hitting the floor. She had wondered to herself in the moment... What went wrong? Hadn't they raised her to be kind and compassionate? How could Lucy have acted so, so cruel? Especially when she was in a guild like Fairy Tail, where their ideals were nothing _but_ to protect and love!

She swallowed down a lump in her throat and fought down her tears. She buried her face in his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. Almost immediately she could feel him trying to burrow himself into her embrace. She felt him put his face in the juncture of her shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Leo?" she whispered tentively, as she ran a hand through his long orange locks.

"Hm?" he responded, as he wrapped his arms around her. He took comfort in her warmth. He could almost pretend he was back home. "I'm sorry." he heard her say and he opened his eyes. She sounded so sad and he could feel the weight of her words. He felt like she meant that she was sorry for so many things but she didn't need to be though...

She apologized. She was sorry for so many things. For not being able to help him, for not doing more! The only thing she had been able to do was try to sooth his pain and try to keep away his nightmares, but it wasn't nearly enough. They had to act as if nothing happened and she had wanted to tell their King of what happened but deep in her heart she still loved Lucy and felt like there could still be _hope_. But who could blame her though for feeling that way? She had practically raised Lucy along with her maids. She watched her cry, laugh, love and so much more. Lucy had been like her own daughter and friend!

And it had torn her heart apart to watch her become a monster. That day when Lucy had assaulted Leo, when she had been done she could do nothing but stare at her leader's broken form. She knew Leo would get better, but the _emotional_ wounds... and in that moment he had told her that everything was going to be okay! Leo, was telling _her_, that everything was going to be okay when he was the one bleeding and in pain and she could say that she broke down.

She had gone to her leaders side and carefully laid him on her lap on his stomach. Aquarius could feel the tremors going through his back and she had run a hand through his hair and she repeated what he told her. "E-Everything's going to be alright Leo..." she said and she had repeated it over and over again. She had summoned her urn, and torn off a piece of cloth that was around her waist and dipped it in water. That day she had carefully washed away his blood and she tried to ignore his tears.

"It's okay." Leo said and he could feel the anguish that was going through Aquarius. They still had a bond between spirits after all. He felt her shudder and tighten his hold around him. And he felt that everything would be okay. She didn't need to feel so sad. It wasn't her fault. None of it was.

_"Words are born into air_

_And quickly fade out in the wind_

_But they find their way inside you _

_Where they live on forevermore..._

_When the skies are dark and full of rain_

_Look inside your heart_

_The light, so warm will come and glow_

_Shining just like the sun..._

_You can see, just how much you've grown_

_How strong you are, _

_A love will open up to you_

_And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words..."_

_'Her voice is beautiful,'_ Leo thought, _'too bad she doesn't sing often.' _Leo laughed quietly, shaking a bit. "Have you been with Lyra lately?" he teased, sensing that she was in a better mood now. She laughed softly at him as she smacked his arm. "Well someone has to, since her student is off dillydallying."

Leo snorted. "What does that mean?"

She didn't answer him as she absently ran her hands down his sides. She was always careful with him now, she couldn't help it. In the back of her mind the image of his back torn open never left. She had wanted to know if... "How's your back?" she asked tentively.

Leo glanced at her briefly but then closed his eyes back again. "It doesn't hurt anymore if that's what you mean. I mean, I feel it sometimes but..." It was true on some days, he could feel his back throb in pain and it could feel so excruciating that he has to catch his breath sometimes but recently the pain has been abiding... _'The scars are mostly gone now at least.' _

"How long are you staying?" He needed to know.

"Not long. Just two or three days... I would stay longer but I can't..."

He sighs. "It's fine."

Zack and the others are quiet. He would have figured that Zack would have at least made some comments. When he looked back though, Genesis was sleeping on Cloud's shoulder. Vincent and Cloud were looking out the windows with passive eyes. Sephiroth as well was quiet. Zack however, had a frown on his face and looked like he wanted to ask something. Angeal was dutifully keeping his eyes on the road.

"Aquarius?" Zack asked, not sure if he should ask or if she would answer him. Surprisingly she turns to face him. He held still as he saw her run her eyes up and down on him, as if assessing him. He must have passed or something because she nodded at him. "Yes?" she responds.

"How long have you and Leo been friends?" He asked curious. At the question Sephiroth and the others pay more attention. Genesis however is still asleep. Leo sits up.

She hums and as she sits up straighter. "Well I've known Leo for a _long_ time. I'd say we've known each other for our entire lives. Actually all of the Zodiac has known each other for a long time." She looks at Leo for confirmation and he nods. "Yeah. I'd say we'd known each other ever since we were born." Actually they didn't really remember _not_ being around each other except when they were out serving the mage they were contracted to.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. It's me, Leo, Aries, Capricorn, Libra, Gemini, Taurus, Sagittarius, Pisces, Scorpio, Virgo, and Cancer."

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow. "You're all names after constellations then?"

Both Leo and Aquaiurs laugh. "Yes. I know it's weird but that's what we're named. That and we happen to like out names. By the way Aquarius, forget about Lucy. Everything will sort itself out."

Vincent furrowed a brow. "Why do you change language so much?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Oh, that happens a lot with us. We actually know a lot of languages, you see. We pick a few things on the road of life you know." It was true. They were ancient beings and sometimes they just slip without meaning too. It didn't help that everyone knew about the same languages too, so when someone slipped they didn't really bother to correct the mistake and the habit just stuck since they all understood each other.

Leo laughed. "She's right. It's kind of a habit we have with each other and we don't really bother to correct it. I don't think we really notice anymore, really."

Aquarius takes the time to take in her leader's happy expression. Regardless of Lucy, Fairy Tail had really made on impact on him... In fact..."Leo... you know before we left home... I heard that you had a crush!~" She smiles a predatory grin and he pales.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seriously, where she get that idea? Sure he acted like a playboy but it was just that, an act.

He could swear her grin nearly split her face. "Oh~ Are you denying it then? You don't have a crush on Grey then?"

Leo choked as he shoved her face away from his. "Where in the name of the stars did you get that ridiculous idea?" He said as he felt his face warm.

Aquarius slapped his hand away, cackling. "Is it Natsu then? I heard you guys have been spending an awful lot of time together!~"

Instantly Leo started denying her claims. "Or is it Laxus?"

"Where the hell are you getting these ideas from! In fact, what the fuck? Laxus I haven't even spent that much time with him. I went out to Hosenka with him _once!_ And-"

"Wait you went to Hosenka?! So what you went to one of the bath houses together?" She laughed as his face got red.

"No damn it! Beside Laxus was intolerable back then! It was after he left Fairy Tail he became tolerable and-"

"So you like him better now?"

Leo groaned. "No damn it! Why do you think I like anyone? And why all guys? I could love Cana for all you know."

Aquarius gave him a look. "That drunk please. Besides you look nice with them~"

"You perverted-"

"Uh uh, you don't get to protest! So is it Natsu then?"

"No damn it! Besides Natsu's just a friend. He just helped me out when I was in trouble. He's been really understanding that's all and he's just someone I admire and respect. Natsu's a really great person and I don't really think anyone could really help not liking the idiot. Even you." He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and then smiled. "Yeah. I have to give you that one. I swear the idiot turns bad guys into friends after beating the shit out of them. You can't help but like the guy, I guess. I love that he really values his friends the way he does... In fact I'd say that everyone in Fairy Tail is like that from what I've seen."

Leo snorted. "You should've seen Phantom."

"So wait Natsu helped you out? How I don't think you guys even really hanged out with each other until King accepted you back home." She asked curious, after all she didn't really know what her leader did during his three years in the human world.

Leo squirmed and he looked away from her. She didn't really understand what it was to stay in the human world and how it affected a spirit. In fact no one did. He wasn't sure but he thought that he was the first spirit to be banned from the spirit world. He didn't include the spirits that were unwillingly locked in the human world... (Karen, and her cuffs)

"Tell me!" She slapped his arm again as she leaned away from him, her face serious. "I can tell when you're lying, Leo."

He cringed but he obliged. "He helped me out... when I was sick." That was all he was going to tell her though. He didn't want her to find out or learn just what happens when you're stuck in the human world.

"We're here." Angeal cut in.

They had come up to a helicopter. They all got out of the car and Reno was already up front turning on the helicopter. Soon everyone piled in and they were in flight. No one really talked though, since it was hard over the beat of the helicopter.

Soon enough they arrived in Rocket Town.

They were led through the town and soon enough they had been led to their designated area.

Leo and Aquarius saw a huge aircraft and it was unlike anything they had ever seen. They could say it was amazing but Leo thought that the Blue Pegasus' ship had a better feel to it. In front of the aircraft were a few people. There was a tall blond, a short Wutain looking girl, a busty black haired woman, and a dark skinned man.

They all had somber looks and Leo just knew that it wasn't going to end well.

The blond stepped forward and Cloud stepped forward as well to greet him. He took a drag of a cigarette in his hand and quickly exhaled the smoke all while saying "We've got a problem."

Leo sighed. _'Why can't anything ever go normally for once?'_

* * *

AN: That's all for now. I'll try to update quicker and I've noticed a few mistakes before and I'll try to correct them as soon as possible. I'd like to know what you guys think so please review!


	8. Chapter 8

So yeah, my bad I haven't written in so long. It's just that I've been busy with HW and its such a pain I swear. I'm tired most of the days and all i want is to just sleep all day long. Such a nice bed too...

Anyway. Moving on. I'll try to update CS and SFC while I can.

WARNING: THERE MAY BE SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR CAUTION! FOR FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

_"We've got a problem."_

* * *

The group stayed quiet and they all just stared at each other for a bit. No one really knew what to say afterall. What was there to say anyway?

Tseng mentally sighed to himself as his mind ran through different scenarios as to what was going on. He had a good thought as to what happened though with what Reeve had told them recently... "Does it have to do with the Planet?"

Cid looked momentarily taken aback. It appears he had expected them to be in the dark about the happenings. He exhaled a cloud smoke. "Well yeah. You guys are going to be surpised out of yer' fucking minds after I tell ya' what's happened though." He flicked his cigarett to the ground as he turned around to lead them off to the _Highwind_.

"What's happening Highwind?" Rufus frowned. If it was something of great impact, then he should already be informed. Shinra still had extensive connections after all.

Cid groaned, running a hand through dirty blond hair. "I'm not really sure, actually. This shit is so complicated I'll probably fuck up tellin' it to you so I'll let the others explain." He took out another cigarette and expertly lit it.

Leo frowned. _'Does this have to do with the feeling I got earlier? And the Planet? This… I have a bad feeling.' _He stared at the others curiously. _'They must be members of Avalanche.'_ He followed them, as the group was led to what seemed like a house.

"Shera! Make some tea, would ya!" Cid yelled as they were led inside the quant home. "Sure!", a feminine voice called out.

The ragtag group made themselves at home, having already been there before. It was interesting that was sure and the interaction with Cid and Shera was always interesting.

Leo and Aquarius chose to stand, not knowing what would be accepted hanged back. Besides, Leo wanted to be by his friend's side as long as he could. He knew that she would leave soon and he wasn't about to make her stay longer just to keep him company for a while longer.

The blonde's face was serious. The two women he had seen earlier, along with the dark skinned man came in with extra seats and sat near the others, meaning their AVALANCHE friends. It was a sight to see to Leo. Here gathered in one location were the most powerful people in the entire world…

"Are you going to introduce them to us, Cloud?" A sweet sounding voice called out.

Leo blinked as he saw who it was that spoke. It was the busty woman Fairy Tail had _much _bustier women and she was eyeing them carefully. There was a look of interest in her wine colored eyes but she was also looking at Aquarius with what looked like a look of jealousy?...

Aquarius, clearly seeing the look smirked. She subtly straightened herself up and ran a hand through her long pale blue hair. Leo hid a grin as he stood straighter as well and looked out the window impassively, adding to the striking image they already made together.

Cloud blinked. "Ah, these are some… of the new recruits for Shinra. The one in the suit is Leo and the woman is his friend, Aquarius." He pointed to them as he reclined on the wall next to Leo. "Anyway, Aquarius, Leo" he then pointed to the others in the room, "those are my friends. Tifa Lockheart," the busty lady gave a strained smile, "Barret Wallace," the dark skinned man merely grunted, "Yuffie Kisaragi," the young ninja waved happily at them, "and Cid Highwind," the blonde just fished out a cigarette. When the blonde was done introducing them, the newly aquatinted group took a moment to size each other up.

"_The chick is trouble, Leo. Just to tell you." _Aquarius said, looking at Tifa with a hidden critical eye and Leo looked at her curiously. _"How do you know." _Aquarius smirked at him, a dark look in her eye. "Women's intuition." And as if Tifa had heard them, she glared at them.

They had the perfect look of innocence, however.

"What was that?!" Tifa snapped and it was obvious to them that she would _not_ be a friend of Leo or Aquarius anytime soon. Leo doesn't know why though. They didn't do anything wrong as far as he knew. Maybe she was just weird like that.

Leo had a pensive gaze as he took in the nearly palpable hostility radiating from Tifa. _'I don't understand what her problem is. Is she jealous of Aquarius or something?... Man if Erza was here she would be ashamed of a women getting so easily distracted and petty, especially for a fighter. It puts a bad name to women.' _

"We need to get to the point." Rufus snapped, irritated blue eyes gazing at Tifa. He had better things to do. They could all be relaxing but instead this woman just had to let her emotions get the better of her. It was ridiculous.

The last few months the woman had let her fondness for Cloud grow into something unhealthy. Her crush for the Savior had gone from something innocent into something obsessive and possessive. She repeated tried to repel others from gaining the right into Cloud's trusted group of individuals who gained his affections, such as Zack. It was a bit worrisome. Cloud unfortunately seemed to not realize this yet and the others had reached a unanimous decision of not telling the blonde.

Knowing the blonde he would confront her and it possibly end with their friendship breaking apart and no one wanted that. The would be SOLDIER would break if he had to lose another one of his friends, especially if he had to be the one to push them away. No. They would keep quiet until a solution was found.

"There's no easy way to say this… but there was a disturbance in Costa Del Sol." Yuffie said, her usually cheerful mood was somber and her eyes were serious. The others seeing the dramatic change in her paid more attention. It was time they got answers.

"Cloud… this may be shocking but there was an earthquake in Nilbeheim, about 9 to 8 hours ago." Tifa said, her eyes looking for the SOLDIER's reaction but it seemed that she'd be disappointed. Cloud's face was as impassive as ever. Tifa hesitated but she continued, "Uh, there was a lot of damage. Everyone's alright. The worst anyone got was scrapes and bruises but now that they're out of a home they have to worry about the cold. The earthquake brought snow down from the mountain."

Cid exhales smoke and he continues, "That ain't it either. Just a few hours later there was a tsunami in Costa Del Sol." No one blinked. A few exchanged a few looks. "Ain't no one saw it comin' too. It surprised everyone and it just hit them. I gotta tell ya' from the reports we're getting it's bad."

Barret grunted as he snapped closed his phone. "We sent out supplies and a few teams out to survey the extent of damage and to help out the people. It's not enough though," his eyes shifted to Rufus' eyes, "so we're going to need Shinra's help as well to try to get things back in order and people into a shelter."

Rufus nodded sharply. _'Duty calls. Just can't catch a brake can we.'_

"It appears that Reeve was correct." The General put in, leaning next to Aquarius. She didn't even blink at his presence beside her, which mildly impressed him as women would usually react to him in… uncomfortable ways. "He had advised and warned us of strange happenings around the Planet. It seems that this is one of the results."

"We must take action now then." Rufus stood with elegance that few were capable of as he straightened his white suit jacket with deft hands. "Tseng, I want you to send transportation to Nilbeheim. What they need right now is to be taken to a shelter. We will see to the damage later, the people come first. Elena, I'll need you to send a team of medic as well as a team of SOLDIERS. From First to Second Class. As for the rest of us, we will be headed to Costa Del Sol, our presence takes precedence there."

They all nodded. The mentioned Turks made the necessary calls and orders on behalf their boss, giving codes and plans.

"Cloud, aren't you worried?" Tifa asked. Cloud blinked at her as he shrugged. He wasn't sure what to feel about his home town. They had shunned him after all and honestly he probably didn't even give a damn about them anymore. He'd rather not return there ever and all that there was there were memories he'd rather not remember. The only person he'd cared about in Nilbeheim was his mother and he had relocated her a few years ago.

Tifa barely suppressed the urge to glare. First that skank came in with _her _Cloud and now he was acting all weird. She had warned him not to hang around those… those _monsters_! They were a bad influence to her Cloud and now they turned him so much that he wasn't caring about their home! It was an outrage!

"We need to leave right now." Vincent's voice cut in through the noise, quiet but sharp. "Who knows if another phenomenon like that will happen? We must go now." He was right.

"Let's go then." Genesis stood with catlike grace and walked out the door with others following him, Angeal hovering just behind him.

Leo and Aquarius looked at each other for a moment. "Well then I guess we're tagging along then?" The blue haired beauty said as she raised a blue brow. Rufus came up to them having heard the question. "Yes. I'm afraid vacation will have to wait for later. Leo, as for your admittance it will be temporarily be postponed and after this you'll get settled in to Shinra's training program." The blonde sighed and they could almost see how stressed he was. It must be a very stressful job indeed. "Apologies, Leo. Miss."

The two waved him off. They were quite aware of incidences just popping out of the blue. It happened all the time in Fiore. It was ridiculous how evil megalomaniacs came out of the woodwork like no one's business. Of course, Fairy Tail always gave their opponents a beat down they never forget and/or turned enemies into new comrades.

"It's fine." Leo smiled in understanding. "We could help out if you want."

The blonde blinked at him in surprise. "Really? I would have thought that you'd have run home by now, with how much we've, ah, harassed you." Rufus rubbed a finger between his brows, remembering all of the idiotic nonsense his workers put him through.

"We don't mind. And we're used to people acting plain crazy." Aquarius cut in. "Besides, we're happy to help." Leo nodded beside her.

"We should leave. The sooner we do this; the sooner we can leave." Cloud pushed off the wall as he motioned to follow and the General followed beside him and Leo took a moment to take in the sight because those two were former enemies that fought to the death, and now they stood side by side, like _nakama_ and it made Leo smile.

Aquarius elbowed him, a Cheshire grin on her lips. "Oh?~ I know that look, Leo~"

He scowled automatically. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're getting that dopey look all those fairies get when they think about their _nakama_. Don't be ahamed, Leo! I think it's sweet!"

Leo groaned in response as they all followed Cid to the Highwind and soon enough they were off in the air.

* * *

Cid was captain of course and he was guiding the aircraft to Costa Del Sol for quick transport. Rufus and the Turks were gathered to one side planning it seemed. The SOLDIERs, including Cloud of course, were together. Vincent was off on his own, watching like a silent guardian and Leo made his way to him as he stood next to him.

Vincent looked questionably (in the most emotionless way possible) at him. Leo didn't say anything though. He just offered his silent companionship as he gave the gunman a small smile. He looked o at the others. Aquarius was being bothered by Yuffie, demanding to know why her hair was blue. Barret was sipping bear. Nanaki was heading his way though.

Tifa on the other hand seemed to be sulking and pouting, an angry look on her face. Leo just knew she'd be trouble.

The big cat-wolf hybrid just laid next to him and Leo sat on the floor, not minding getting dirty. "May I?" Leo asked, his hand above Nanaki's head. The beast nodded as he smiled in only a way he could, with just the slightest show of sharp fangs. The spirit ran his hands though the fur as he sighed.

He turned green eyes to the windows as he watched clouds pass bye and idly he wondered what was happening back home. Was Fairy Tail doing fine? Natsu and the others… What about the other guilds, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus…

"What's wrong?" Leo was startled out of his muse by Aquarius. She sat next to him as she eyed him. "Don't deny it. You're thinking about something so spill." She waved a hand at him. Her eyes were serious but she carried herself almost lazily.

Leo looked away from her, preferring to look out to the clouds. "I was just thinking about the others." Aquarius hummed as she wordlessly urged him to continue. "I was wondering about what they were doing." At that, the mermaid looked away from him. As Leo turned back to her he noticed that she had a guilty look on her face? "Aquarius?... Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Well…" She growled in frustration as she played with her golden bracelets. She swallowed as she laced a cool look on her face. "The others… They're going up against Tartaros. Soon." She braced herself for the imminent fury that she was sure to follow… except that it didn't.

Leo had a hand twisted in Nanaki's fur. His body shook a bit but it was hardly noticeable unless you knew what to look for. His face was obscured from her view by orange locks and Aquarius frowned a bit sadly. "They… Well the Barem Alliance has fallen, Leo. And they needed to investigate. Not to mention the incident at the Council…"

"I see."

She almost wanted to look away. She knew how much they meant to her leader.

"_I'm not surprised. Those idiots always manage to go look for trouble. Knowing them, they'll take Tartaros head on, smiling while they're at it. But I have faith in them. And… I know they'll win. I realize that they'll probably get the beating of a life time but Fairy Tail will find a way. Knowing Natsu,"_ Leo turned to Aquarius a smile on his face, _"he'll just defeat his opponent against all odds. After all its as he said, 'Anyone who lays a finger on the guild is an enemy.'" _

They remembered the pink haired warrior. Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer with the strength of an army. Natsu who was kind and generous, never hesitating to help anyone in need. He turned into something of a nightmare, however, when his friends were threatened. His fury could reach unimaginable levels but it was never aimed at his friends though. He was a protector.

Dragon Slayers were one of a kind and they'd often wondered if they were more than what they seemed. Sometimes, when Leo fought alongside them, he would see a spirit of mighty dragon above them. It was a picture of pure deadliness and beauty and it took his breath away in awe. A dragon roaring mightily, wings stretched protectively around his _nakama_…

Aquarius giggled. Then she roared with laughter and Leo soon joined her. Their laughter was loud and joyous and others turned curiously. They leaned against each other as tears of mirth ran down their faces.

Aquarius gasped as she slapped a hand on the floor. _"Oh, those idiots just don't know when to stop! I can't believe an idiot like Natsu can be so strong too!" _She laughed remembering fondly all the idiotic things the Slayer had done.

"_Come on, you know them. They'll take on the entire freaking world if they have to and enjoy it too!"_ Leo snorted as he tried to calm to down. _"You don't have to be so careful around me Aquarius. I won't break."_

She sighed. _"I know. I just worry."_

"_Don't. I know it'll seem hard sometimes but I know that everything's going to be okay." _

"Naruhodo (I see)" She smiled and then she snorted, "Look at us, Leo and Aquarius. Just like the old days, ne?"

The lion and the mermaid shared a laugh. "Ah, I wish I had some sake right now. That'd be perfect right now." The spirit said mournfully. "Fire sake, the one Natsu drinks."

The blue head grinned in agreement. "I hear ya."

"Hey what the hell was that!" A young ninja was suddenly in their faces. "That gibberish!"

Leo and Aquarius looked at each other. "It's a secret!" Aquarius said.

The ninja pouted. "It sounded Wutain to me but I dindn't understand a word of it!"

"Of course not _gaki_."

"What was that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Talk about _mendoukusai._" Aquarius ground out.

"You have a nice laugh though."

They stopped to look at her and she was beaming at them. "When you were talking in that weird language of your it sounded so cool! And then, when you laughed it was like _wow_ and then look at you!" She pointed wildly at them.

They looked down at themselves. Fingers? Check. Feet? Check. Arms? Check. They looked at each other confused and then at Yuffie. "Eh?"

Yuffie groaned, her cheeks puffing out in irritation but looked oddly cute. "Don't you see?! You guys are gorgeous!"

"What?!" They said in unison. Sure Aquarius knew she looked alright and she had always shoved her looks in Lucy's face but that had been in a teasing sort of manner. Leo was a flirt but…

"What do you mean?" Leo questioned, tilting his head. At that the ninja squealed and hauled both of them to their feet in surprising strength.

"You guys are freaking beautiful. Seriously. Have you even looked at yourselves? Look." She dragged a protesting Cid to them, who barely managed to put the Highwind on auto. He placed the pilot next to the spirit and Tifa next to Aquarius. "Look at you! Leo, right?"

"That's right we never did introduce them to you guys. This is Leo!~" Zack grinned as he place an arm around the other, "And this is his friend Aquarius!"

"Anyway, compared to Cid you look elegant!" Cid shot her an offended look but he had an amused look in his eye. "You have this sort of aura around you that just screams royalty too! I can recognize it anywhere since I'm a fricken' princess!" Leo's eyes widened. "And you, Aquarius! I've never seen anyone like you before! Blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin… and I'm pretty sure you're wearing real gold too! The way you walk is so confident it's amazing to see! You guys kinda glow too!" They ninja gushed.

The lion spirit blushed lightly as he saw the others stare, likely looking for what Yuffie pointed out. "I think you're exaggerating a bit Yuffie…" he said as he smiled gently at her.

"Ne, Leo you shooting down a compliment and what she said is true you know." She smirked at him but he could see a light blush on her cheeks too. "And mind explain the glow kiddo? I don't know what you mean."

Yuffie frowned, a contemplative look on her face. "I don't know actually. It's just you have to look hard to see it. It's like a glow on your skin but… Gah! I don't know!" She tangled her hands in her hair. "It's just that it looks like you have that glowy look pregnant woman get."

There was silence and Leo just stared at her.

After a moment Aquarius burst out laughing. She was crying and leaning on him for support all while smacking his shoulder. She glanced at him and then she burst out laughing again hen it'd seem like she'd calm down. "Oh holy crap Leo wouldn't that make a great look on you! Ha!" She continued to laugh as his face blushed bright red and he growled at her.

"She didn't mean it that way!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" They both said at the same time. Zack and the others laughed heartily at them. Except for a few of course.

A noise broke the laughter as Cid cursed. "Shit! We're here. You guys better get ready to haul ass!" he said as he took control of the aircraft once again.

* * *

The atmosphere grew sober once again.

They had landed on a building because there was no other available space. As they gazed out into the distance they could see the buildings that collapsed against the massive force that was the water. Debris was floating and the water was dirty and cloudy with who knows what.

There were gasps of shock around. Zack couldn't believe wat he was seeing. The amount of destruction…

"Were they warned?" Elena wondered mildly horrified at her thoughts of people drowning, being dragged _down_… She shook her head.

"No. They weren't. It just came out of the blue." Cid took out another cigarette and expertly lit it. "We never even picked it up on a radar or anything."

Aquarius looked on solemnly. The people…

They could all see that there was help that had arrived from various sources. There were bright orange emergency floats and people were calling out, hoping to find survivors and many were on rooftops. Medics were treating wounds and some were furiously pressing down in chests in order to breathe life into them… It was horrifying.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Rufus commanded, as blue eyes stared sharp into them. "Tseng, I want you to take command of our troops. I'll need you to keep track and make lists of what's necessary; what's the amount of damage, the cost of damage, where is the temporary shelter, what resources are available, etc. Elena and Cissnei will help. Reno and Rude, both of you will go with the SOLDIERS. The rest of you will lead a search and rescue, by any means necessary save any life you can. Make sure to keep in contact with each other." He turned his gaze to the newest additions.

"We can help in the search." Aquarius said and Leo nodded beside her, concentrating on the weird spark of Lifestream that was in every person. That way he could help find anyone trapped or stranded. He was resilient and he could last pretty long underwater. _"Be careful Aquarius. You shouldn't show your true form as well, by the way."_

"_I know."_

Aquarius toed off her shoes as she started to tug down her dress.

"What are you doing?!" Tifa screeched and the others looked at Aquarius who only smirked at them when she saw their confused looks.

"What does it look like? I don't want my clothes to get wet."

"It's indecent!" She yelled, her face getting red.

The mermaid gave her an annoyed look. "Like you're the one to talk." She growled and as she tugged off her dress a blue bikini showed off her well-developed body. She stood unashamed and confident as she walked passed Leo towards the edge. They shared a smirk and Leo merely hunched a bit as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Be careful Aquarius." He said and he didn't even turn back to look at her.

"I know." She took off in a sprint as she jumped off the roof. The others yelled as they raced to the edge in alarm.

She dived into the murky water and after a moment she rose of into the surface, blue hair rising majestically with the water and the sun shining off her skin. Yuffie in that moment just developed an idolization for the blue haired beauty. Leo turned around at the last moment, her key in hand.

"Aquarius! Catch!" He threw the key in her direction and she deftly caught it in hand as she looked at him quizzically. "Give it to me when you come back." It wasn't a request. The mermaid nodded at him, blue eyes sharp as she turned and dove back in the water. A moment later she rose up to the surface quite a distance away.

"Wow yo, she swims fast." Reno said astounded at her speed.

"Aquarius is practically one with water. She'll be fine on her own. If I know her, we'll just burden her with our company." Leo slid off his glasses as he started to tug off his clothes as well. He slid his blazer off and then his dress shirt.

"Wait why are you taking your clothes off Leo!" Genesis asked, slightly miffed at all the stripping that was happening.

'_I've been hanging out with Gray for too long.' _Leo thought amused. "I don't want to get wet. Besides chances are that I'll have to get into the water too and these clothes will just drag me down." He stood in his swimming trunks and he ran a hand through his orange locks.

Tifa saw the faint looking bruises as well as his lithe form and she thought, _'Weak. What's he doing with Cloud?'_

He took his necklace with his key off, as well as his bracelet and keys (which had separated from his charms) He turned to the others. Leo took a deep breath as he separated the gold and silver keys and handed Sephiroth the gold keys. The General looked stoic but there was a questioning look in his face. He gave his bracelet to Cloud, the silver keys went to Zack, and his key went to Tseng.

"I trust you guys with these. Please for the stars above do not lose them. I feel better with you guys hanging on to them for me. Take care of them okay? They mean a lot to me." Leo said feeling slightly nauseated as he was separated from his precious items. He could have kept them with him but he felt that he'd loose them somehow, even though he was paranoid enough about them to keep them with at all times no matter what.

Zack looked at the silver keys. There were weird symbols engraved at the ends and they looked simple but they seemed so beautiful at the same time. Cloud looked at the keys as well. They were gold and there were intricate designs on them. The symbols shined in the light. They looked very ancient as well and rare. The General looked at the keys and made the same observations as well. Cloud gave the bracelet a look. It was silver and it had little charms hanging off it. _'This looks like something Arieth would give.'_

Tseng observed the key handed to him. It looked old and it was beginning to crack and crumble. It gave Tseng a feeling that it was very important despite its fragile appearance.

"Anyway I'll see you guys later yeah? I'll just find you guys." Leo called as he jumped off into the water below before they could say anything.

The handlers looked at each other for a moment before tucking away their cargo. They would take care of their items would great care. For some reason it felt crucial to take care of something so menial for the orange haired male, for a person they just met.

It made the General feel slightly… warm? Was that what he was feeling? He wasn't sure but he knew that he felt honored to be placed in charge of something of great value. It was different than other things that he'd been in charge of. It was more personal.

Cloud made sure that the bracelet was securely clasped on to his wrist. He wasn't sure if he imagined it but it felt slightly warm to touch and it drove away the coldness he continuously felt sometimes, remnants of the Geostigma that had plagued him before. It made him feel better but he didn't know how that was possible since it was just a bracelet.

Tseng grasped the key and idly tied it off around his neck with a bracelet. The Wutaian felt more relaxed for some reason but it felt nice. His back didn't feel as tense as it was before and it felt like he could breathe easier.

The groups soon split off to do their tasks.

* * *

The whole afternoon is spent in search and recues. There were people everywhere in a haze of confusion and shock. Many were calling out, for loved ones probably that were lost.

"I just… I don't understand what happened! She was standing right next to me one moment and the next _she's gone!"_

"My daughter… where is she?! Sarah! SARAH!"

"My little boy! Help him! He's not breathing! Please, anyone!"

"My home… all my hard work gone… 20 years of back breaking work gone. In one instant."

There were people walking around with gaping wounds. Legs mangled, limbs cut open and filled with sea water. People were dirty and the sun was beating down on the city. Medics were running frazzled and on determination alone to help all those that they could.

Shinra troops had been treated with a bit of trepidation but soon people saw that they had genuine intentions and warmed up to them. They were bringing people back and carrying supplies in. Cures were being cast around and many were being treated gently as if made and glass and some were surprisingly being comforted by SOLDIERs.

Tseng, Elena and Cissnei had organized communications and had set up a camp away from the city. Those that were able were being transported and those that were critical were being flown by air to nearby hospitals in different towns. Tseng had set up a system of organizing reports that were being sent in by various groups, even those outside of Shinra and had assumed control over the situation. Cissnei and Elena kept track of what was important and what needed to be taken care of, giving orders when needed.

"I need a medical team in area 2B! There are many injured in need in treatment. SOLDIERS are finding many critical in that area and I need aid in area 3J. There's a group from Junon that need help with heavy lifting." Elena ordered asn SOLDIERS scurried off.

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted, not minding at all that they were being ordered by a _Turk_.

"The camp east of here are short of supplies. Take as many MREs as you can. They'll need at least 3 crates and they're also short on medical supplies! Make sure that the critical are treated as soon as possible, is that understood! I'll also need a team to set up communication in area 5K. That area has been in the dark for too long. You all have your assignments, head out!" Cissnei finished, eyes shining in determinations and others looked on in amazement at the efficiency that was being executed by Shinra.

Maybe they were changing for the better?

* * *

Reno and the others looked for survivors. They used enhanced senses to scope out survivor. Ears were tuned in to surroundings for any calls for help, eyes were sharp in looking for any signs of life. They were moving with great speed and agility over rooftops and debris. The SOLDIERs could have used their wings to fly overhead but in this situation they felt that it would only serve to intimidate civilians.

Their presence enough was a cause for fear but they had been slightly put more at ease by the carefulness which they were treated. They were led to treatment and food and they watched as the SOLDIERs plus Turks dove back into the fray.

They moved through wood and concrete finding relieved civilians that were just on the border of drowning. They dived into the water not minding getting wet in order to save lives. They dove deep for those that were by some miracle still alive and were trapped. They gave emergency CPR and broght life back into the bodies of people.

They were amazing to see.

* * *

Aquarius was a sight to behold.

She moved fast and undeterred and many would speculate if she was a creature born of water. She found people just on the brink of life and death and her face was a welcome one as she healed them and came back form unconsciousness, though none of them would notice she was doing so.

She would dive into the water and with sight that wouldn't be possible even with an enhanced SOLDIER. Her senses were attuned to the water itself, anything that lived and breathed in it she was aware of. Fishes swam by and they whispered to her of where the fleshlings were.

They would whisper to her, '_This way your highness. They're there.' 'Head his way my lady, for one borders the edge.' _They would nudge her and nip her fingers to get her to follow and they were a great help, even though she could have been fine without them. _'Well, they do help get the job done faster.' _she thought.

She grabbed the flailing hands of two young men, kicking powerful legs up towards the surface to give them air. They gasped and heaved when they broke through and they looked relieved.

"Thank you!"

"I can't tell you how grateful we are…" One of them trailed off as Aquarius led them to a nearby medical site. On the way she picked off other stragglers and carried others that had little energy to make the trip. They would watch in awe as she would repeatedly make trips back and forth, determined not to leave anyone behind.

When the last of them was sat the medical sight she heaved herself up, accepting the numerous hands that were offered to help her. They clamored around her as she blinked in confusion.

"Thank you my lady!"

"We wouldn't have lasted long if it weren't for you my lady!"

"We appreciate it!"

"That was amazing!"

Various voices called out to her and Aquarius opened her mouth to say something and they all quieted down, eager to see what she had to say. She looked away from them, feeling a bit of embarrassment from all the attention she was getting.

"Tch. It was nothing. Just make sure you all rest up oaky?" She called out as she walked off, jewelry shining bright and her blue hair swaying gently in the wind.

"Where you going my miss?"

She turned her head slightly towards them as stopped at the edge. "My name is Aquarius by the way, and if you see my friend Leo tell him to find me yeah? I'm heading out. I'm sure there are others that need help." She said and they watched in admiration as she dove back into the water and swam away. Many whispers filled the air as she left.

"I heard she's already helped more than 200 people you know!"

"Wow, she's so beautiful! And did you see her tattoo?"

"She's so… wow."

That was how she got the name of the Lady Aquarius, _The Water Maiden._

* * *

Leo helped so many people he lost track. He swam quickly and efficiently, not wasting energy in any movement. People weren't the only thing he saved though, as there were many animals that were struggling to keep their heads out of water. From cats and dogs, to little injured birds he helped them all.

"There you go little guy." He whispered as he gently set two little on a safe spot along with a very big bird. He guessed it was their parent as they looked similar. It had a majestic look to it with a huge wingspan and they had golden and bright red feathers, reminiscent of fire, and it had sharp talons that Leo was sure could rip to shreds. He eased its pain with a bit of magic, smiling when it gently nipped at his fingers.

"I'll leave you guys here okay? Try not to get into trouble, yeah?" he said as he touched the feathers one last time that were already beginning to dry.

He swam off.

There were many people that he helped all through the afternoon. He kept soothing their pain, just enough to take the edge off. He gave them what little could be of service to them such as clothes and a few precious items that a few tearfully took such as photographs and treasured mementos. They would thank him so sincerely and gratefully it made that it made him feel warm.

"What's your name?" They would ask.

"Leo." He would say, and not Leo because he didn't really know them but at the same time he felt it was more meaningful than just Leo. Though yes, it was a name that his friends called him by it was fake. It was an identity he had created for himself and hopefully in this new world he could be a bit more Leo than Leo because though he enjoyed being Leo it wasn't really all him. Yes, he would be Leo in what little time he had.

There were eyes that widened and whispers filled the air as they watched him leave, eyes following the green tattoo on his back.

"Hey! Isn't he the one that's friend of my Lady?"

"You mean that woman that's helping out others? The blue haired one?"

"Yeah. The Water Maiden they're calling her."

"I think your right."

"He reminds me of the sun. I don't know… maybe it's the hair?"

"Yeah… Their names are constellations aren't they?"

"Mmhm."

"Then he's… Leo the Lion."

"Leo the Lion huh…"

Whispers would fill the air and the tales would spread far and wide of the helpful samaritans. The tales would be told in different ways and some would be exaggerated but they would all mention of the Water Maiden and Leo the Lion.

* * *

By the time everyone regrouped it was late and everyone was exhausted, some more than others.

"Okay everyone, good job first of all." Rufus said in a tired voice but he still held authority in his tone. He had his sleeves rolled up and was missing his normal suit jacket and his shirt was untucked messily. "The WRO will take over from here and Reeve will take charge of the operation, since I'm sure he'll want to investigate what's happened. The number of survivors are large but there is still quite a few missing. Search and rescue teams will be handled by SOLDIER teams and cooperating alongside local authority. We saved a lot of people this afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Feel proud in that at least."

Rufus took a breath. "Tonight we shall return to the Shinra manor to rest. I'm afraid we'll have to go back to work," there were many groans, "but I'm afraid it is inevitable. The situation has just becomed serious. We must be prepared for an event like this again and we cannot be held by surprise as well. Who knows what else could be effected next. The populace is at risk." Rufus finished in a tone of deadly seriousness and no one objected now, seeing his logic.

Vincent stepped forward from the shadows, nearly scaring Tifa. The others of course didn't even blink. "Reparations have already begun. What needs precedence is getting the water out. In the meantime, Cosmo Canyon, Junon, and Kalm are accepting refugees from Nilbeheim and Costa Del Sol." He finished as red eyes looked far away.

"Wait, has anyone seen Leo or Aquarius?" Cloud asked, blonde brows furrowing as he saw that their clothes were still where they had left them. The others frowned as well, Zack most obviously distressed.

"No. Has anyone heard from them?" Zack asked as he looked out into the night in search of their forms.

"No… We haven't heard from them all day." Elena responded.

"We would have heard of them… but I'm sure no news is good news. Right?" Cissnei tried to comfort Zack and Angeal placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. At that moment though they heard a disturbance in the water. They rushed to see what it was and sure enough it was them.

"Leo!"

"Aquarius!"

Tifa scowled off by the side. What was so special about them anyway? They had no skills from what she could tell and they were no _fighters_. They weren't like them. What the hell have they ever been through? Fought for? No. They shouldn't be here at all especially near her Cloud! She glared as she watched her love help them up, specifically the orange haired male. _'He needs to leave__.__'_ She thought about all the times Cloud held her and smiled at her. No. Those would only be reserved for her and no one else. Not Zack. Not Arieth and not this blue haired bitch and her weak friend.

"Where have you two been?" Angeal questioned as he frowned concernedly, blue glowing eyes searching for wounds as were the others. "You should have kept in touch with the one of us."

Leo frowned as he tried to remember if he kept in touch. He had been sure that he had checked in once or twice but his face fell as he realized that he didn't try to initiate contac and it appears that Aquarius didn't either by the look on her face.

"Sorry… We just got kind of occupied and I guessed we got really into it and didn't realize…" He trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Mou, he's right. Apologies." Aquarius sighed as he wrung the water from her hair and accepted the towel that was handed to her from Yuffie.

Leo also accepted a towel from Zack. He dried off but he still felt the cold of the wind. Why wouldn't he? All he was in were swimming trunks. He quickly dressed again in his suit and he idly turned to gaze at the sky as he heard a familiar cry.

He felt a sudden weight on his head and on his shoulders and he saw the strange looks the others were giving him. He saw Aquarius sigh in exasperation and gave him a look that screamed '_Really?'_

"Is that a bird on your head Leo?" Tseng said, not sure what to make of it.

"Yeah?..."

"Leo. We talked about this remember?" Aquarius gave him a reproachful look and Leo vaguely felt like child. He huffed and looked away from her.

"What have we told you?"

"… to not adopt animals."

She raised an expectant brow.

"It's not my fault! What was I supposed to do let them drown?" He protested as he held the two little birds protectively against him. The huge bird above him screeched, wings spreading wide as raised sharp talons against a potential threat. Leo soothed it by humming and bird calmed down a bit.

"Fine, but they're on you okay?"

"Isn't it the same with you and your fish?"

The blue haired girl sputtered as she looked indignant. Leo grinned triumphantly. "They're my fishy and my fishy only! And it's different!"

"How's it different!"

She growled as her eye twitched. "Because!"

Leo glowered at her as he stuck his tongue out at her. She growled at him again and he felt her aura grow menacing. "What was that!"

She darted at him and Leo dodged her swipes as he hid behind the General, not even having the slightest second though at the action. Her eye twitched again at a faster pace. She smiled at what she thought was an innocent one but it was very shark like.

"What are you doing Leo? Hiding like a sacred cat?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leo said as he grinned from behind the General who blinked slowly from his sudden presence behind him, not sure what to make of the situation. Tifa and a few others gaped at him and his daring act.

"Tch." She turned away, hiding a fond smile.

"I believe it's time to head back home." Tseng called out as the others laughed at Leo's and Aquarius' banter. Not even blinking at the bird that was following.

Tifa growled. _'Doesn't anyone think that this is weird?!'_

They arrived to the Shinra manor but not before AVALANCHE departed from them. Tifa a bit relunctantly and delaying the departure.

They were tired by the time they came and they didn't even take in the amazing surroundings. The others merely grunted as they headed off to their rooms. Aquarius was lead somewhere else but not before kissing Leo's forehead in a goodnight gesture.

Leo just followed Zack, sleepily following him as he rubbed his eyes with a free hand. "Sorry Leo. I'd take you to a free room but we didn't anticipate gusts and well…"

Leo smiled sleepily at him. "It's okay Zack, I don't mind." He gently rubbed a finger against the small birds in his hands, idly wondering if they minded the huge bird that followed him in. They came to a room with a big bed and a few pieces of furniture here and there.

"Do you mind if?..." Zack trailed off as he gestured to the bed with a faint blush on pale cheeks.

Leo just smiled as he strode in and carefully set aside a pillow from the bed and gently laid the birds on them, the bigger one, a male apparently, settled near them protectively. He took off all his clothes save his shorts and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly the moment his head hit the bed. Zack just blinked but then he changed and followed into the bed soon after.

A while into the night Zack turned in his sleep and wrapped an arm around Leo's waist protectively and burrowed his head into his neck. Nanaki who had trailed in looked at them curiously before jumping on the bed and laying his head on Leo's stomach as he went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay this a lot. I kinda wrote too much but I guess it's better than too little.

I'm wondering if Leo should face a major threat where everyone would see him fight as a Spirit and then some. Maybe a few additions from his King~ Nearly 8000 words wow, new record for me.

Anyway I'm debating when I'm bringing the others in. IDK. But I need to say that Leo probably wont be seeing the others for a while when he's in training. He probably wont see much of them until he's SOLDIER, and probably Second Class.

I'm debating on bringing Erza in too because Erza and swords, duh~ How cool would it be! Her badassery in FF7! But IDK. I don't guys any ideas?


	9. Chapter 9

Leo woke up with a start. His eyes darted around the room, searching for what woke him up. The room was completely dark with the first few rays of the sun shining through the gaps of the curtains on the windows and nothing seemed amiss. Zack for some reason was way more close than he remembered him being but he didn't really mind. Nanaki was there on the bed and he didn't remember him coming in… Oh, well. But what was it that woke him up?

Leo had a great feeling of creeping on him and he didn't like it at all. He clenched his hands and he carefully sat up, mindful of not waking the other occupants in the room. _'Damn it what's wrong with me? No, wait… it's not me. Could it be… her?'_

He inched towards the edge of the bed carefully and once he got close he moved faster. He left the room not noticing that violet eyes were watching blearily.

"Leo?"

The spirit walked speedily, a sense of urgency and wrongness surging through him. There was a nervous energy filling him and his hands twitched before balling up into fists. "Come on… What the hell is going on?" he muttered as he looked for anything that seemed amiss. He headed straight down the hallway as he passed by the stairs.

He backtracked suddenly. "It's this way." One by one, he climbed each step and his heart pounded faster. He hurried along and Leo was almost jogging lightly by now. Various doors passed by but he didn't even stop to glance at them, he just went on. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he stopped a door. "This is it." Leo felt slightly apprehensive but he charged on and he opened the door.

The room was dark and Leo's eyes were locked on what took up most of the room, the bed.

He inched closer carefully. There was someone on the bed…

His breath hitched as he noticed blue hair spilling over the edge of the bed. The body laid unmoving and unresponsive to his intrusion. It worried him because by now Aquarius would have noticed him. She would have been screaming at him by now… What was wrong with her?

"…Aquarius?" he said tentatively. His hands trembled a bit as his hand came closer to her shoulder. His hand grasped her shoulder and he shook it gently. He swallowed roughly as she remained unresponsive. "Aquarius." His voice was rougher and raw with barely contained emotions, but he calmed himself thinking that he might be overreacting and that he might wake the others. "Wake up. Come on. Scorpio is waiting for you to go on that date remember?" Leo smiled but it was gone as still she remained the way she was.

"Aquarius!" he whispered urgently as he pulled the sheet off her. His hand came in contact with her skin and he recoiled. Her skin was so _cold_. _'No! She can't!...' _He came closer to her as he frantically brushed her long blue hair away from her face. He had tears in his eyes and he searched for any sign of life in his friend. Her breath was coming in fast, short breaths. Her eyes were moving rapidly behind her eyelids.

"She's…," _'She's dying here… She can't stay any longer. She needs to leave!' _He thought, his mind racing a mile a minute. "Damn it!" He growled at himself, hating that he wasn't doing anything. He reached for the covers again as he gently placed them back on her, making sure she was completely covered.

"Leo?" At his name he glanced behind him. Zack was at the doorway staring confusedly at him. He was only in sweatpants and he was rubbing his eyes sleepily but they focused soon enough, taking in the serious and urgent atmosphere. "What's wrong?" He came in and he became mildly alarmed at the urgent look on Leo's face.

The lion spirit opened his mouth to reply but he didn't know what to say. His mind just didn't seem able to catch up. "I _Aquarius!_ She " He choked as he tried to suppress his tears.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll go get help okay? Just wait here." Zack placed a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder as he glanced at the woman lying motionless. He paled slightly as he noticed the pale blue tint to her face. He looked at Leo once again as he hastily left the room again. "I'll be back!" he called as he raced out of the room.

Zack expertly navigated the maze that was the Shinra manner. He knocked on Seph's door knowing that the man usually didn't sleep much or long and that he would have already heard him running down the hallway and no doubt that the others would too.

He opened the door without waiting for an answer and walked in. Sephiroth was at his desk doing what was most likely paperwork. Green sharp eyes gazed at him expectantly. "What is the problem Zackary? You seemed troubled." Silver brows furrowed in concentration.

"It's Aquarius. She's sick. I'm not sure with what but it seems like hypothermia. Leo's with her right now." Zack quickly explained. "She seems like she's on the edge of critical Seph."

"Do you know how she developed this?" Sephiroth was rummaging through the drawers. He came to what he was looking for, a cure.

"No… but it might be from being in the water for as they did. Though I think that Leo might have had the same problem before… I can't be too sure." Zack frowned as he tried to think of a time Leo was like that. He had been so sure that Leo had shown some of the signs before… He snapped his fingers. "It was when we were back at the apartment! Leo was cold back then too!"

Sephiroth strided out the door in his usual outfit as always. He glanced towards Zack and asked, "He showed similar simptoms?"

"Yeah… but I thought that it might have been the rain. I'm not sure." Zack scowled as he tried to remember but the details eluded him.

"Sephiroth?" Vincent was gazing at them curiously, red eyes glowing brightly. No doubt he wanted to know what the fuss is about. Sephiroth shook his head and continued walking and they neared Aquarius' room. Vincent, sensing the urgency, followed silently behind.

They walked in to see Leo over Aquarius, his hand in hers. He had sweatpants and a tank that Zack just recognized as his. Cloud was assessing the situation as he tried to wake upp the woman but nothing seemed to work.

"…Come on Aquarius! You c-can't just " Leo choked and Sephiroth came beside him. As he saw the state of the other he cast a cure. Magic settled a glow over her body but she still remained in the same state.

"Why isn't it working?" Zack murmured, perplexed. Sephiroth just gazed at the materia feeling a bit puzzled.

"…Leo?" Aquarius' weak voice sounded out and they all snapped towards her face. She staring at them with glazed blue eyes. Her eyes were focused however at Leo, who smiled in relief.

"Aquarius…"

"… Is this what you felt?... Before…" She turned her face toward the ceiling before she stared at her leader once again. "Was this… what it was like… for you?" she whispered and her voice seemed to echo in the room.

Leo stared at her for a moment as he met her eyes._ Answer me_, they said. Leo clenched his jaw. He never wanted any of his friends to feel what he did before. It was torture on him and he would never wish it onto any one of his fellow spirits. "You need… to go back home Aquarius." He finally responded.

In truth he didn't know what to say, because really there were no words that he could put to gather to describe what it was _like_. She seemed to understand and she teared up again. She swallowed roughly to put away the ball of emotion stuck in her throat. "You're so much stronger _Leo_. You don't realize… you don't see what it is that makes us follow do you? But I know one day Leo… You'll see it. We see it. It… It's plain as day as it is… written in the stars Leo."

He didn't know how to respond. "I'll see if I can get one of them to pick you up Aqua." He turned away from her but her hand tightened.

"Wait." She put her arm up and clenched in her hand is her key. "Take this." She pushed it into his hand. "You said to give it to you in person right?" She clutched at his hands, unwilling to let go because she _knew_ that this might be the last time she sees her leader and friend.

"An old friend is still a friend, right?" He said as he turned away and she smiled at him though he didn't see it.

Leo left the room.

Zack gazed at his back wondering what the hell that had been about. There was obviously a lot of history behind the two and he couldn't help be curious. The way they seemed to care about each other… it was amazing to see because it reminded him of his own relationships with his friends… To be able to die for them… that the type of relationship it reminded him of. Protecting each other no matter the consequences.

Sephiroth was curious as well as he had never seen this type of interaction before. He could tell that they were happy to be near each other those two Aquarius and Leo but there seemed to be this aura of sadness around them and… he didn't like it. But why should he care? He barely knew them and yet…

Cloud and Vincent observed the woman. She was gazing at the ceiling again but then she blinked and her blue eyes focused on them with a surprising intensity.

"You'll take care of him won't you?" She asked, her voice strong and unwavering.

They looked at each other and they nodded for a lack of better thing to do. Her eyes sharpened and she sat with a bit of difficulty. Her eyes gained a fire that cold rival those of hell itself and her face became a beastly visage of fury. "If I ever find out that you hurt him, in any way, shape, or form so help me god, I will hunt down every single last one of you and absolutely fucking nothing in the great sky above will help you. Do you understand me?" She said, her voice cutting through them like knives.

They nodded once again, amazed at her strength. To think that she was sick as she was and still had the strength to threaten _them_. She was brave that was sure.

Leo came back in with his phone in hand. "Aquarius… I'll see if I can get someone to come get you… and do me a favor will you?"

She blinked at him. "What is it?"

"I need you to tell the others not to come."

Her mind stopped for a moment before it caught up with her. "WHAT!" she screamed wondering if her leader had gone insane. "Are you insane! Do you know what the hell it is that your saying!" she roared fury enveloping her. Leo just took it in stride as he put his hands in his pockets and for a moment she saw another image of him with his hands in his pockets and the light of the sun reflecting on him and him pushing his glasses up with a smile…

"I know what I'm doing Aquarius and I'm doing this for their own good. I don't want anything like this to happen to them Aquarius… please understand."

She gazed at him and she could see her leader already building up walls to distance himself. Her face fell. Why didn't she realize?... This was hard on her leader too. She sighed and she clenched her hands into the covers. Why was it always him taking the burden, always sacrificing himself for them?

"I- I understand." He smiled at her and she couldn't resist returning it. She reached towards the side of her bed where her stuff was in the bag. She reached in and she rummaged around in it for a bit before coming to what she was looking for. She took out a little black box with intricate gold engravings. On the lid was the magic circle that depicted all the symbols of the Zodiac and in the middle was Fairy Tail's symbol.

She handed it to him. "Here. We never got to give this to you. It had been for your birthday but… you were busy." She remembered that day clearly and she wished she didn't. "The others pitched in to make it."

Leo ran his fingers down the lid before gently opening it. Clear crystals that reflected many colors stared back at him and was slightly startled to hear music start to play. The crystals shined for a moment before many colors exploded in the room. It was amazing to see. The stars of their home…

"Golden Grasslands…" Leo said to himself.

"We figured that you'd like to listen something you composed yourself but there's some other stuff there too."

"I Thank you… Aquarius, _minna_."

"Make the call, Leo. It's fine." She said quietly understanding and feeling just a bit better but her body still felt like it was aching horribly and it felt like it was terribly laden with something. She didn't know how Leo did it.

Leo flipped through the contacts before coming to the necessary one. He prayed it would work. He didn't know what he'd do otherwise. He knew that Aquarius could have opened up her own gate but he worried that if she tried to open one it would expend all of her magical energy and he didn't want to think what would could happen next.

"…**H..ello?"** A voice called in and in an instant he recognized it as the playful and cheerful voice of the resident Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu?"

There was silence, before there was a scream and a loud thud. He could hear various curses in the background and he smiled at his antics. "Where have you been?!"

"I don't have much time Natsu. I need you to do me a favor."

"**I Sure what is it?"**

Thank god Natsu was being agreeable. "I need you to get Yukino to call on Swan and tell King that Aquarius needs to be picked up. As soon as possible, please."

"**Sure. She's here at Fairy Tail anyway."** He heard shuffling and voices talking. There were a few exclamations of surprise.

"**Leo?"** a soft feminine voice called out softly.

"Did Natsu tell you what's happening?"

"**Yes. I will do as you ask…ano, are you coming back soon? Swan said a few things and… well…"**

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"**Understandable. Best of luck, Leo."** She said genuinely. There was a shuffling sound and he heard Natsu's familiar voice. **"Just wait, Leo. Okay? **_**Nakama wa haigo ni nakama o nokoshite imasen (nakama don't leave nakama behind)" **_He said with determination and amazing belief that Leo just had complete faith in him in that moment. Natsu would find a way. He always did.

"I'll hold you to it." Leo closed he phone and he sighed. He blinked as he heard a new upbeat song come up. "Fiesta?" he looked incredulously at the mermaid and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Zack asked suddenly. She glanced at him before sighing.

"Yes. I'm sorry for causing a ruckus. I should have known better." She ran a hand through her long blue hair. "I should get ready…" she slipped off her pajamas not caring that there were men in front of her. She was still in her bikini anyway but to them it might as well be underwear. They looked away hastily and she cackled and Leo laughed as he laid on the bed.

Leo hummed along with the instrumental. "…_ Taiyouwo shimesu bokura no KOMPASU, Tadotteyukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara, Tomo ni uchiageyou hanabi kimochi hitotsu ni shite…."_

"_Taiyou wa shizumi kurikaesu, Ashita hare nante hoshou was nai kedo, Donna aranami sae mo umaku norikonashite, Unmei no rakuen was ima koko ni aaru…"_ Aquarius continued and they glanced at each other before laughing lightly. The panic Leo had felt earlier was starting abide a bit.

Leo gently closed the music box. He glanced at Aquarius, seeming to debate whether to do what he was thinking on doing. _'Screw it.' _He thought as he ran his fingers down Aquarius' arm, and carefully began transferring a bit of his own magic energy to her. She snapped her head in his direction.

"What do you think you're doing?" she placed her jewelry on again; her choker, bracelets, arm bands, earrings, belt, and headpiece.

"What's it look like?"

She growled but didn't say anything.

Sephiroth didn't know what to make of them and neither did the others he was sure. They were the oddest beings he'd ever met. He turned his head to the wall and seeming to see beyond it. "Someone's here." He murmured.

Leo and Aquarius looked at each other. "Already? That was fast…" she told herself more than to them and she wasn't sure what to make of the development. She stood carefully and Leo helped her, not saying a word all the while. They came to the front entrance of the manor and they found the others gazing outside.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked as he looked out as well.

"There's someone here, yo." Reno lit up one of his cancer sticks. Leo and Aquarius waslked passed them but she stopped before the door. She turned to them. She looked carefully at them and shesmiled seeing their confused looks.

"It was nice meeting you guys." That was all she said before Leo escorted her out and what she saw astounded both Leo and Aquarius.

There before them were all the Zodiac, but they were in human form it seemed. Capricorn was in his usual suit but was a middle aged man with white hair and a goatee and had an aura of elegance. Pisces were in their mother and son form. The mother wearing a beautiful white summer dress. Taurus was a buff male in a tank and pants. Gemini were a pair of twins near the age of 10 and 12 it seemed, one male and the other female. Cancer looked a bit more normal with a tamed hairstyle and less eye catching clothes. Scorpio was without his tail and was wearing pants but with a vest that showed off his chest. Sagittarius was without his horse costume but was in a suit with his long mane of hair down.

Virgo and the others looked like their usual selves. Now that he noticed they were all dressed in colorful clothing from his home world… and it was a sight to see. Leo couldn't bring himself to believe what he was seeing and apparently neither could Aquarius.

"Hey! Leo-sama!" Virgo yelled and suddenly they were running to them. More specifically to him.

In a blink of an eye they were on to him. He was smothered by all sides of various of his fellow friends. He barely had time to react.

"Man, Leo-sama do you know how much we missed you?"

"Leo-sama, Gemini missed you!" the twins hugged his legs.

"It has been chaos back home without your guidance Leo," Capricorn put in.

Leo heard various vices and he could barely register what they were saying, his mind was stuck on the part that they were actually there. But then he realized that it was a good and bad thing. This was the last time that they would see each other and possibly the very _last_ time, for real.

"Everyone. If you would please." Immediately recognizing the authority in his voice, everyone lined up next to each other in front of him. "Why are all of you here first of all."

"Leo-sama, _Seireio-sama_ sent us here to pick up Aquarius." Virgo spoke, her face emotionless as ever but they could hear the emotion behind her voice.

"He believed it to be a good opportunity." Capricorn spoke, pushing his glasses up momentarily.

"Seireio-sama made us bring this as well." Libra stepped up as she unstrapped a package he didn't know she had been holding. "This is a gift from him, Leo-sama. It can give you the ability to use _Meteo Bureido _and _Gyarakushia Bureido (Meteor Blade and Galaxia Blade)_"

The others gasped and Leo made half a shocked and strangled sound.

"He said you'd know when to use it. As well in there a gift from Master Makarov, Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter." She says calmly, as if he wasn't given some of the most destructive and powerful spells in existence. "There are instructions as well as a letter explaining."

Leo sighed and decided not to comment. "Everyone, I'm going to ask you not to come back here… for your own good. This is where we part ways, I'm afraid. For now," he added as he smiled sadly to them, "please understand,"

Some looked like they would start crying but they composed themselves.

The snapped straight in unison and they bowed to him, including Aquarius. "_We don't die for our friends, we live for them!" _Some had tears running down their faces. The Gemini twins wailed before they ran to him again, each one hugging one of his legs. Virgo stepped forward and her blues seemed troubled. "Do not worry my Prince, they will be taken care of. Please take care of yourself." She handed him a bag which he took.

Aries stepped forward, sniffling and crying heavily. "L-Leo I wish that everything was the way it was before but… O-oh I'm sorry Leo!" she flung forward and she hugged him as well, mindful of the still distraught twins. "Remember, that we love you and that they're all waiting for you!"

"_Minna," _Leo sighed feeling heartened that his friends would miss him. Of course he knew they would but there times that Lucy's words would just crawl into his head and just twist everything until it was unrecognizable. "You don't have to be sad. This isn't goodbye," he smiled brilliantly at them, "I know we'll see each other again, so smile will ya?"

They stared and then laughed. They gave him such nice smiles he committed them all to memory.

"We need to go." Aquarius stated as she turned around and began to walk away. She didn't look back, knowing that if she did she would waver and her resolve would crumble. The others relunctantly began to follow.

Leo watched until he couldn't see them anymore. He looked away as he noticed something I the bag. "A lacrima?" he held it and it caught the rays of the sun and in a brilliant show of color the floor showed a magic circle with the Fairy symbol in the middle. It was manipulating the light to make it…

Leo wasn't sure how he'd get by without the others around and now that he saw them again for once in a long time, and knowing that he _won't _see them in who knows how long made him feel sad. But he'll believe in his own words. In that he'd see them again one day, along with the others.

Feeling tired all of the sudden he let out an exhale, closing his eyes as he took in the breeze. _'Now… o need to find a way back home… and find out just what it is the Planet's trying to tell me.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay so I understand that sending the Slayers plus Erza (though she might be temoporary) is a bit of an overkill but considering what happened in Edolas, I don't think so. I'd like to believe that Fairy Tail would learn from that escapade and plus their general overprotectiveness of guild members… yeah. But whatever, I do what I want.

Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I undertand that some people might think that Leo is overpowered but he is not. _Yet_. Maybe. I'm not too sure yet but for now, if a situation comes up where he might need the spells that were given to him, it'll be at a dire expense. I mean right now Leo is constantly using his magic power to sustain him in the _physical _plane so to speak, the place where Gaia is. He is losing a lot but unlike back in Earthland or whatever it's called, in Gaia he can have his energy restored to a certain level because of the Lifestream, is alive so to speak, it has a conscious and I'll explain it later with more detail.

WARNING: Torture, blood and triggering(?). READ AT YOUR EXPENSE.

* * *

Leo watched them leave from his sight, and in that moment he knew that it would be the last time he will see them. Leo knew that Fairy Tail was working as hard as they could to get to him and he had faith in them, but he knew that in some instances that faith was simply not enough.

It had been a good journey and adventure, that was for sure and it had given him purpose to be in the guild, to protect those that were in need of it and righting wrongs wherever they went.

_'I'm not sure what's going to happen now.' _Leo thought as he mentally steeled himself for the days to come. Sure he had made some new friends but these were beings that were family to him and he had spent years, _decades,_ with and were a part of him as much as he was a part of them. It was a deep bond forged from the stars themselves and now... they were gone.

"_Thank you, everyone." _Leo said and at that moment the sun rose and brilliant rays gave him warmth, almost like the Light of Regulus. It gave him a bit of strength to face the day and he prepared himself for the inevitab;e questions that would surely to follow after that display. He turned and walked right back inside the huge house, not minding the others and he sat down on the couch, the absense of Aquarius now more noticeable than ever.

He laid the package on the coffee table and he sat leaned back on the couch with a deep sigh as he tilted his head back. He stared at the ceiling with glazed green eyes. He wasn't too sure what to do now. Though he had resolved to be strong for his friends... he couldn't find the strength in him to do so right now... Maybe it was because he'd been fighting for Kami knows how long. He was an old and ancient being and all he wanted to do right now was rest.

He closed his eyes and he breathed in deeply, his mind and body feeling the strain of the past few weeks. His magic felt sluggish and it felt like it was on a lower level than it was a week ago. It felt like he had lost a tenth of his reserves and was steadily, but surely getting lower. His boy ached with a sudden fierceness and he moved to lay down on the couch.

_'I just need... to rest for a bit. Just for a while.' _Leo thought and his breathing deepened and it came in slower. His mind went blissfully quuiet and Leo slipped into a deep sleep that he had not had for a long, long time.

Zack and the others came in at that moment and they saw as Leo drifted to sleep but they were alarmed to see that his breathing had slowed down so much. Zack was at his side in an instant and blue-violet eyes showed worry.

"Leo?" Zack gently laid a hand on the others shoulder but still, he remained unresponsive. His eyes widened as he felt a heat emanating from his still form. "Uh, Seph do you still have that cure you had?" Zack asked, his nervous.

"Yes. Why?" Sephiroth walked next to the First Class and he soon found the source of his inquiry. Silver brows furrowed in slight confusion. He laid a pale hand on Leo's forhead and he felt the heat that was steadily rising.

"How could his temperature get so high so fast?" Zack said, deeply worried for the sudden decline of health in his new friend. "They were cold before, Leo and Aquarius but now..." Zack trailed off and Sephiroth nodded.

"I see what you mean." Sephiroth took the materia in his hand and cast a cure on the still sleeping form. A green glow settled over Leo but still he remained in the same state and it left him puzzled.

"Can you two tell us what the hell is going on?" Genesis growled, not liking that he was out of the loop. Angeal placed a hand on hi shoulder to calm him, and Genesis huffed in irritation, but not as bad as before.

Zack wrung his hands as his eyes shifted from the others to Leo. "We're not too sure what's happening to Leo. His health just started declining! His temperature is higher than what it was before, his breathing has slowed down and his heart rate is through the roof!" Zack exclaimed as he placed his fingers on Leo's pale throat. "I don't know why this is happening! I mean yeah, before he was cold and it was almost like the same thing Aquarius had but not as bad as her. It's why she needed to leave."

"Zackary is correct. It was almost like a case of Hypothermia, however, there were some differences." Sephiroth but in as he cast the cure again in an effert to see if there would be any change. As the glow died down, Leo still remained unresponsive. "Materia seems to have no effect on him."

"Seriously?" Genesis asked and the others got closer.

Cloud looked at Leo with icy blue eyes, as his mind raced. _'Why does Leo's health get as bad as it does... before he seemed to get tired easily, then later on he got cold... and now this. Does he have an illness or something? Or is this just a one time event?' _

Cloud looked down as he suddenly remembered what he had been given. The bracelet was still clasped to his hand and the charms made a gentle noise with each movement. He felt his chest tighten at the sight. He stood from where he had been sitting and he walked next to Leo.

The others looked at him quizzicaly but the blond didn't pay attention to them.

Cloud unclasped the bracelet from his wrist and gently he took a pale slender hand and carefully placed the bracelet around it. He made sure that it was on securely. Seeing what Cloud was doing reminded the others of the charges that had been placed in their care as well. Sephiroth, Zack and Tseng took out the keys that had been given to them and laid them out on the coffee table.

Gold keys glimmered brilliantly as did the silver keys in the light of the sun that came through the windows.

Cloud stood and he looked gave Leo one last look before he turned to walk out of the room.

"Where you going Cloud?" Vincent asked, red eyes locked onto the others back. The other looked to the blond as well.

"I'll be back." Was all the Savior said before he walked out of the front door and soon they could all hear the roar of Fenrir and after a bit they couldn't hear it.

_'This is peculiar...' _Vincent thought as he gazed at the still sleeping form that was Leo. It was weird to see him that way, when just a while ago he had been giving them brilliant smiles and treating them like normal beings... _'__Let me take over for a bit, Vincent' _Vincent was startled to hear Chaos' voice but he didn't show it. Now though, he was curious as to what the demon wanted. _'Why?'_

_'I merely wish to comfirm something.'_ That was all the WEAPON said and Vincent knew that was all he was going to get. Vincent closed his eyes and his mind receded as he released control to the demon. He had nothing to be worried about, he and Chaos had good relationship with each other and he was more of a companion than he was before.

Vincent's skin turned pale gray and his eyes turned a bright gold. His hair changed as well and wings materialized from his back. He didn't transform fully, though. Chaos stepped forward and he was finally noticed by the others.

"Chaos." Sephiroth stated, green eyes gazing calculatingly at the other. "Why are you out?"

"Really, there's no need to be worried. I asked permission from my host," Chaos gave them a wicked grin but then it was gone the next second, "I wanted to comfirm something." Chaos looked to the sleeping being laid on the couch. Bright orange hair, pale skin, and from what he remembered from his hosts memories, green eyes. It was nothing like the memories though, what laid before him was a sickly man and he was not going to let that continue. No. This... being had helped him earlier he was sure.

Zack eyed him carefully but thankfully he said nothing.

The Turks and the others watched as the demon placed a hand on Leo's chest.

Chaos hummed as he felt for the little being's life force. He frowned when he found it. It was weak and fluttering but the energy that he had... It was fluctuating and whatever it as it felt like the Lifestream but at the same time it was different... He couldn't explain it but it reacted to his presence and purred deeply as he recognized the feel of it.

"I see..." The demon murmmured gently as he frowned at the weak feel of it. Earlier on it had been much stronger but now? It was way below what it was before but why? _'__It's possibly that whatever that energy was is tied down to his life force... But as to why its so low remains to be seen... however I may be able to remedy temporarily. It's all I can do right now.'_

Chaos' gaze sharpened and a red gentle glow surrounded him and he guided some of his own energy into the Leo. Leo took in a heaving gasp and the others were surprised to see a reaction. Leo had his eyes opened a bit, just enough to see the green. He was staring straight at the demon and what happened next amazed the demon to no end.

Leo raised a pale hand towards the demon's face and gently ran his hand through long balck locks and the same feeling the demon had felt earlier engulfed him, the feeling of weariness being driven away and replaced by a sense of peace he had not felt in millenea.

"Thank you." Leo said in a weak voice and he managed a small smile and that was all he got to say before he was back into a deep sleep.

Chaos was surprised to feel a sense of affection beginning to arise in him for the starnge fleshy being in front of him. Why was this happening? Was it becaue this was the first being that hadn't recoiled at first sight? The way he had smiled... This being was something special and the energy he had felt... It was tightly coiled within him, almost like it was hidden and he came to the assumption that the other was hiding it for a reasosn, so with that in mind Chaos rose. No he would not tell anyone of his findings and he owed answers to no one. They were not his secrets to tell.

"What did you do?!" Zack asked, amazed that they had _finally _gained a reaction from the sleeping male.

The demon gave no answer. Chaos moved his hand from the other's chest to a pale shoulder sprinkled with freckles. _'Cute.'_ Chaos gathered his energy to his hand and he guided it to Leo's pale skin. The WEAPON muttered under his breath, chanting a spale in an ancient toungue that no one would ever hope of understanding except for a few.

"What language is that?"Cissnei asked softly as to not break the demonic being's concentration. It was a sight to see after all.

The demon was glowing a soft red hue and the light was also washing over Leo and it gave him a sort of etheral glow. Chaos' eyes were also glowing a molten gold and his voice, though quiet, seemed to echo in the room and the ancient language sent shivers down their backs. They could pratically feel the power in the language.

"I'm... not sure." Tseng replied next to her, sharp eyes never once moving from the scene in front of him.

* * *

Cloud pushed Fenrir to the fastest speed possible with a single destination in his mind. It was all he could think of, among other things that he wished to _not _think of such as the possibility that Leo might very likely die.

He was an anomoly that was for sure, but then again they were all strange and he could understand the need for secrets. After all, he himself was also a very scretive guy and he needed his space and privacy. If there was something that there needed to be said then he'd wait to be told. It wasn't his place to pry into other people's secrets.

Fenrir glided smoothly under the terrerain. Cloud steered his bike steadily, efficiently making smooth turns and the like.

_'I'm almost there.' _He thought as he pushed his bike to go faster.

After a while he slowed down and finally he arrived to his destination. He stopped in front of his destination and he placed a foot on the ground and with the other he kicked up the stand. He got off his bike and he took off his glasses. Cloud gazed at his surroundings, blue eyes taking in the decaying wood and the old doors of Arieth's church.

He strode forward and walked into the church, his steps making the floor boards creek slightly with his weight. He had his eyes on his target. A pool of water that reflected the sunlight that came in from the hole in the roof.

He kneeled down by the edge of the small pool of water and pooled out a flask he had taken with him. Hopefully this will work.

Cloud had gotten the idea stuck in his head. The rain had healed the Geostigma that had plaugued the Planet and honestly he wasn't too sure if this would work to heal whatever it was that was plauging Leo. They probably should have taken Leo to see a doctor but with their history with them and scientist they couldn't quite bring themselves to bring him to one. For other people? Yes. Their clost friends and family? No. They'll do whatever they can but unless it is strictly neessary will they go to one.

It wasn't likely that would hapen anyime soon however. They were all enhanced and very strong. There wasn't any one likely to be able to take them on.

"This should work..." CLoud murmmured to himself as he stood to walk out of the church. "Thank you, Arieth." He sighed as he gently closed the doors to the church.

_"Your welcome, Cloud."_

* * *

Leo felt like he was floating but it was not a good feeling at all. His senses were muffled and he felt like he ladened with a heavy weight. His joints ached and his head was pounding with a startling fierceness.

He wanted to move but he couldn't. His mind felt so sluggish and he wasnted to desperately rest, but it eluded him and it frustraded him. His chest felt tight and it felt like he couldn't breathe.

Leo didn't understand why this was happening. It has only been nearly a year and it was no where near his three year mark. Perhaps it was the way he kept on usung his magic to heal and soothe others or maybe it was the different enviroment that he was in, but whatever it was it had aused him to collapse into a recuparative sleep he was sure. His magic was leaving at a faster rate than he could supply and it worried him and the thought came to him that perhaps he would die that night.

But then... this wonderful feeling came over him and it soothed his aches and pains. It was temporary he could tell but he didn't care. It felt nice and for once in a long time since he arrived in this strange, mysterious place.

* * *

Cloud finally arrived back to the Shinra Manor. He moved with a deadly swiftness and he entered back into the Shinra Manor only to come to the sight of Chaos chanting something with his hand on Leo's shoulder and the others were watching curiously and were not moving to stop the other, so he guessed that it was not anything to be worried about otherwise Zack would have his sword out.

"Cloud." He saw Zack next to him and he looked worried and he was bouncing lightly on his feet. Cloud blinked at him before he rested a hand on Zack's shoulder in a silent act of comfort. Zack smiled at him. "Where did you go?"

He showed Zack a flask. "I needed to get something."

They snapped their head towards Chaos when they felt the atmospere lighten and the heavy feel of magic started to disappear. They saw Chaos straighten and his wings stretched into a wide arc above him and Chaos bent down to Leo's face. He whispered a few words that were inaudible even to their ears. It was werid to see the demon so... affectionate.

Chaos looked around him, finally seeming to notice the others in the room and he scowled in their direction. Chaos started to disappear and Vincent was in control once again. Red eyes blinked at them and Vincent took a step but he staggard slightly and Sephiroth placed a hand on him to steady him.

"Are you well, Valentine?" Sephiroth asked and Vincent took a deep breath.

"Yes... it seems that whatever Chaos did, took some of my own energy away form me."

"You mean you don't know what that whole magic show was about yo?" Reno asked as he resisted the urge to light a ciggarett.

Vincent just shook his head. "No... However I am certain that Chaos will not harm Leo. He, ah, seems to be fond of him."

They could just stare at him and in response Vincent just wanted to hide behind his cloak before he remembered that he didn't have it on anymore. He switched it out for a suit of course, no that he cared what he wore of course.

* * *

Leo gasped. His eyes opened and he felt like he was a dream now though he knew that he was close to awakening. He had a feeling that Cloud and the others had a part in that but he was just on the border though and he needed a little push.

_'Where am I?' _Leo wondered as he looked around his surroundings.

He was in a bedroom it looked like, but it was severly... damaged and trashed. The wallpaper was clawed and ripped in several places on the walls and there apperead to be deep gauges in them too... The floor was littered with broken furniture, glass and who knows what else. The area seemed strangely familiar to Leo and he furrowed his brows as he tried to look through his memory as to why it was familiar to him.

"Hah! It worked!" A laughed smapped him out of his thoughts and his eyes widened in alarm and a feeling of dread spread like rapid fire through his veins. He was in the Hertfillia Mansion, in one of the secluded areas.

He turned around stiffly with slightly trembling hands, which he clenched tightly into fists. "Lucy..." Leo whispered shakily as he eyed the woman behind him. She was nothing like he remembered...

Her blond hair was matted down with dirt and it looked tangled. Her clothes looked wrinkled and her skin was pale as snow. To him she looked sickly, with deranged and wild eyes that added to it. She had her whip by her side and Leo took a step back in caution.

She was kneeling in what looked like a magic circle. There was a stench of blood in the air and sure enough there was a corpse of an animal in the corner of the room... of a cat. Several cats, in fact and Leo barely resisted the urge to vomit at the sight. Herbs were also littered around here and there and there was poignant bitter scent to them.

"Why am I here? I'm not supposed to be here." He said as he wearily looked around the room again. "What are you doing here for that matter?" Leo asked his voice hard as he stared at his former contracter with cold eyes.

She laughed at him, in a disturbing deranged manner and it was mocking. It reminded him of the handful of enemies that truly wanted to hurt his friends, that had no ounce of sympathy for any human being, more vile than Zeref himself.

"You stupid cat. _I _summoned you here." She stood up with slow, jerky movements and her hair fluttered around her face as it casted a dark shadow over it. Her eyes held a bloodlust that made Leo feel uneasy. "And I am not going to let you go that easyly, cat." She walked forward to him, her heels clicking and echouing loudly in the resounding silence.

"What?" Leo growled as he narrowed his green eyes with anger. _'What is she talking about? This is all fake... this is just a dream! I'm with Zack in the others... on Gaia!' _Leo thought frantically as his mind raced with a thousand ideas. He fought to stay calm. _'This is irrational. This is just a dream; a side effect from losing so much magic. That's all.' _

She grinned at him, a horrible sight to behold. "Don't think this is a dream Kitty-cat," her grin felll and her eyes became so, _so _much colder than anything he's ever seen before and suddenly he's afraid, because looking at her right now... all he could remember were her bright smiles and laughter. He hated to remember too because he _knew_ that the Lucy right in front of him was a tottally different Lucy but he couln't help...

"Lucy, please, stop whatever it is you're doing! You can still turn this around Lucy! We can go back to the way things were before a-and I'll even forgive you!" _'One last time... just one last time... after this... never again. If she doesn't take this chance I'm offering her then it's over. Pernamently. I know that I shouldn't even be offering her a chance considering what she's done... and I know that she doesn't deserve it but she showed me not to be afraid of Celestial Wizards...'_

"I don't know what happened to make you this way, Lucy but we can work together to solve whatever it was. You're my friend Lucy and so is everyone in Fairy Tail. You're spirits love you! We can go back to the things were before... if you just see the error of your ways... We can give you forgiv-"

Lucy suddenly burt out laughing, her voice startling Leo as he looked on at her wearyly. She spread her arms up and she gestured to the area around her. "Forgiveness?! The error of my ways?! What nonsene is that?!" She growled, "I've never been stronger! I have the King of the Lions," she wipped her hand down and suddenly there was a hevy wight on Leo's shoulders and it was increasing rapidly. The very forece of it sent Leo to his knees with a gasp. "On his knees!"

Leo growled, his eyes flashing with anger. He had wanted to save her and this what he got?! Why couldn't she see? Why was she so vile?! The things she was saying were horrible and wrong and now Leo really understood. Lucy Heartfillia could not be saved.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Leo said, his voice laced with anger.

"You're not going anywhere... at least for a while. I used a forbidden spell to summon you here Kitty-cat. You're here in spirit and not body," she crept closer to him, her boots clicking on the floor, "but whatever I do to you here," she knelt down to his face, a hand gently running through his hair in a mocking gesture, "will happen to your body over there... of course it won't be immedietly... but it'll be slow," she whispered and Leo's eyes widened as he felt a sharp edge on his collar bone, "and it'll be ten times as painful."

Leo nearly screamed as he felt the sharp edge cut into his skin as he felt her drag it down his chest roughly. It felt like his chest was on fire while the rest of his body felt an ice cold numbness. His blood was dripping down his chest at alarming rates and it was a stark contrast against his pale skin.

"Don't worry Kitty-cat. This spell is a one time thing only, unfortunately, but you'll be here a while."

"Why are you doing this?" Leo gasped through clenched teeth as he fought off the urge to scram as he feflt her drag the blade through his skin again. He glared at her, angry that he was letting this happen and that he couldn't do anything because he was so drained of magic already.

She smacked her hand againts his face and he went down with a grunt on his stomach. She stood and she slammed the heel of her shoes against his shoulder and she ground it into skin. He gasped at the pain but he tried to ward off the feeling, instead choosing to try to distract himself.

"You! Just looking at you pisses me off! You and Aquarius and all the other spirits! You think I'm weak! I'll show you! I'll prove everyone wrong, I'll make them _fear me_!" She yelled angryly with a snarl of fury on her face and without a second thought plunged the knife into his back and just pulled it _down_.

Leo couldn't help it. He screamed.

"I'm not weak! I'm stronger than anyone knows! It's just like Minerva said! There's no room for the weak in a guild! I don't need anyone to protect me. I can handle myself just fine!" She kicked his ribs and he groaned as there was an audible snap.

"T-That's why you're doing this? We did it becuase we care!" He couldn't belive what he was hearing. She was torturing them and doing all these wrongdoings because they were _protecting _her?! "We never thought you were w-weak! We thought that you were strong and so did everyone in Fairy Tai-"

Leo yelped as there was another kick aimed at his ribs and there was once again the sound of bone snapping. He panted as he struggled to breathe. Pain was radiating everywhere in his body and his mind was racing. He war bleeding out from his wounds, especially the ones on his arms.

"Save your ideals for someone who gives a shit! Every time we went against someone I always had to be saved and I've had enough!" Lucy roared as she heaved. "We always managed to beat them down but they were strong and I realized that what they said is true! I am weak and useless but that was because I was _kind_." She spit out the word, as if just saying it sickened her. "I needed to be harsher. I needed to be cruel, to _hate_. Hate gives power, more than ideals and friendship ever will! Those _bonds _and ties will only ever just hold me down so I'm taking the liberty of getting rid of them."

She crouched down to his lever again and she placed a hand on his back as she ever so gently removed his shirt with the other. She hummed at the sight of bruises and pale, bloodied skin. She moved her hand near his wound and a blood thirsty smile crept on her face as she felt him tremble a bit. She curled her fingers ever so slightly.

"And I'm starting with you, Kitty-cat." She dug her fingers _in_.

He screamed again.

* * *

"What did you bring with you Cloud?" Reno asked as he suddenly felt the urge to give into the sweet temptaion that were his cigaretts.

The blond in question blinked. "Ah." He reached into the folds of his pockets and he took out the flask he had put away when he had showed it to Zack. "I needed to pick something up." He showed the others the flask and at their curious stares he smiled ever so slightly. "It's water... from Arieth's church."

There were gasps around the room and Cloud paid them no heed as he uncapped the flask.

"Why'd you get the magic water from the flower girl's church, yo?" Reno asked what was on everyone's mind.

Cloud's face remained impassive as he went about putting the water in a glass. "I didn't want to take him to a doctor and we didn't know what was wrong with him... so I decided to take a chance with this. It's better than nothing."

The others shared a glance but they said nothing as they watched what Cloud was doing. They knew he was right. They would never willingly go to a doctor and their medical knowledge was limited to say the least. For all they knew though, they might be overreacting but they weren't going to take any chances.

Cloud sat next to Leo on the edge of the couch and his blue eyes narrowed as he saw sweat building up. He removed one of his gloves and he placed a hand on his forehead and his eyes widened a bit in alarm at what he felt.

"He's sweating... but his skin is cold?" he murmmured in confusion before he went into action. Carefully with one handhe lifted his head up, making sure to mind his strength. He pressed the flask to Leo's lips, and gently began to feed him the water while he made sure the other wouldn't choke. He stopped once all of it was gone and he leaned back a bit.

He frowned a bit as he saw that still, there was no reaction.

* * *

Leo heaved as he tried to bring air into his lungs but it seemed like he couldn't get enough. His body was tensed with each anticipated strike. His heart was beating widely and it felt like his chest hurt.

There were a multitude of new wounds on his body but they weren't like the ones that had been inflicted earlier. No, these wounds were much more shallow and they bled less but they still hurt as much. Their intention were to cause pain.

Lucy was smiling serenely and was looking at him like she was pleased at the way he looked and it disgusted him. She was covered in his blood and he could tell that she reveled in it.

Gone were all the feelings that Leo had, buried or other wise. All that was left behind was a feeling of intense bitterness and self-loathing for even thinking about Lucy. But there was also a sense of determination.

Leo was resolved to not give under his torture. No, he was going to get out of this hell and one way or another he would bring justice to Lucy Heartfillia's crimes that she inflicted upon him and fellow comrades.

"You won't get away from this." He snarled at her as he struggled against the spell that held him down and he felt a feeling of satisfaction as he felt the spell weaken a bit. Lucy didn't seem to notice as she was too busy laughing at his displeasure.

"Please. I've already gotten away with all of this haven't I?" She smirked at him as she tossed her blood coated blond hair back.

He closed his eyes momentarily as he concentrated onhis magic and willed it to cover his body lightly, though not enough to be noticed. He opened his eyes a moment later as he struggled against the spell and felt a feeling of relief as the spell became slighlty more weaker, though there was still a long time to go.

"Give it up, Leo. You're not leaving here for a while." Her hand gripped his face roughly and she forced him to look up at her. Her brown eyes held a look of satisfaction and all that Leo wanted to do was make it go away.

"That's what you think." He said quietly as he felt an invogorating rush flow through him and carefully, in one go, forced a large amount of magic outwards.

Lucy cried out in shock as she was knocked back several feet. She was struggling to get up again as the heavy pressure of Leo's magic filled the room. She was panting and she could only turn her head a fraction to glare at Leo but she could only stare in shock as Leo got to his feet.

Even bloodied and injured Leo was standing tall and strong, his stance unwavering. His green eyes were sharp and cold as he looked at her, and for the first time in a while, Lucy felt fear.

"You forget just who I am, Lucy." Leo said, his voice quiet but it seemed to echo loudly in the room. He walked over to her and knelt down to her level. "I'm older than you, by _thousands _of years. I've seen and done things that you can't even imagine or ever hope to understand," he raised a hand and it glowed a brilliant white-golden light, "and I am stronger than you. The only thing that ever kept you from expiriencing my power was the fact that I _loved _you and had been contracted to you."

Leo gazed at her, feeling no remorse for what he was about to do. "This is barely anything than what I'm really capable of. "_Regulus Impact!" _His fists glowed a briliant light and it made him feel warm, to be able to feel light of Regulus again. He rushed forward toward Lucy and before she could see him, his fists hit her with enough force to send her through the wall.

He showed no mercy towards her, though he knew that his attack wasn't as strong as it should have been due to his weaked state but to someone as weak as Lucy, it was devastating. He didn't blink an eye at her obvious pain.. She deserved to be punished for her wrongs.

"This isn't anything near what you deserve, but this is only the beginning if you continue on the path you are now. Take this as a warning Lucy," his gaze turned into a cold stare and Lucy choked on fear and rage, " if you harm or come anywhere near one of my friends or family, I will _destroy_ you." Leo growled.

She stared at him with frightened eyes and she could only watch as he started to dissappear in brilliant white. She stared at the empty space before she clenched her hands. Injured as she was, with broken ribs and bruises, she tried to stand up.

"This isn't over."

* * *

Leo gasped and his back arched. There was a burning sensation in his throat and his stomach churned and he felt absolutely vile. The feeling was getting stronger and Leo did what he felt he had to do.

He turned to the edge of whatever it was he was laying on and he vomited. His throat burned even more fiercely and he vaugely sensed other people around him but he couldn't tell where.

"Leo!"

"Someone go get some towels, please. and some water as well."

"Hey, you're allright..."

He felt reassuring hands on his back and he shuddered as his stomach rebelled against him. He felt horrible and it made him feel a bit sad that he was so familiar with the feeling. _'Hello darkness my old friend,' _he thought bitterly.

But the discontent went away as he felt cool hands on his face. His vision was slowly but surely coming back into focus. Blue eyes came into view and he was surprised at how close they were and then he noticed the pale- blond hair.

"Cloud?" Leo winced at the sound of his voice but then blinked as he was lifted into a sitting position. He turned and saw Sephiroth at one side and Zack on the other.

He noticed everyone around in the room and he felt a rush of emberessment for causing such drama. _'This really needs to stop happening.' _Leo thought as he closed his eyes when he felt a sharp pain flare on his back and front torso. He knew if he opened his eyes, there would be nothing but smooth skin. Lucy's spell wouldn't take effect for a while after all.

_'Thank god for that. I don't know how I would even begin to explain that, if the wounds just suddenly started appearing. I just hope I can deal with this on my own... I know I need to be strong but being strong... is just so hard.' _Leo sighed as he opened his eyes a bit and he stared at the ground, avoiding gazing at the others. "_I feel so tired... I just want to go home." _Leo said absntmindedly as he longingly thought of brilliantly colored planets and stars.

"What?"

Hands cupped his face and he was turned to look into worried violet eyes. Zack was frowning and there was a tired look to his face. His cheerful arua was completly gone and Leo felt guilty because he knew it was his fault.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked quietly as he looked at the other. Leo's usually spiky-ish hair layed limp and there dark bags inder his eyes. Said eyes looked dim and dark, a stark contrast over his usually bright eyes. Leo turned to him and smiled but to Zack it looked strained and pained.

"I'm fine Zack... I'm just tired." Leo explained, not sure how to really word his responce.

"You slept for a long time." Sephiroth put in, silver brows furrowed in thought. "You suddenly fell ill as well, Leo. Why is that?" He asked and Leo almost froze at the question.

For a bit Leo was almost tempted to tell them that he was slowly but surely dieing in a way that was if one thought about it, absolutely horrible. It was horrible because he knew he was dieing and it really effected the way he interacted with people... Was he supposed to be alone because getting close to people would only just hurt them in the end with his death? He constantly wondered when he would die. Would wait out like back home or would he suddenly just dissappear? Would there be pain? Should he just cut his ties with them, once and for all, to save them from the pain?

These questions plaugued Leo's mind as he struggled to come up with answers. He sighed again, but then he finally made up his mind. "I get sick every once in a while, just like anyone else." Leo said as he looked directly into mako green eyes. "Except for me, getting sick sometimes end up pretty badly, as you saw." Leo responded as he gave a tiny strained smile to the General.

Sephiroth blinked and he gazed at the other, taking in the tiredness that showed clearly in his haunched form. "Ah. Would this compromise your participation in Shinra then?"

Leo blinked at the question in surprise as he raised a hand to pat at his hair nervously but stopped when he suddenly envisioned his arms bloodied and cut... He shuddred slightly and ran a hand down his arm repeatedly. To the others it looked like Leo was cold and was trying to warm himself by rubbing his arms.

"No, it won't. There has only been one other time that I've been sick like this and that was years ago." Leo said and Sephiroth nodded. "I'm sorry... I did not mean to be such a nuisance." He sighed as he once more rubbed at his arms and Leo had a feeling that this might become a habit so he resisted the urge to do so again.

He felt something being draped over him and he turned to see Vincent behind him, red eyes staring at him before they switched to gold for half a second. The blanket brought warmth to him and he sighed before he leant back on the couch.

_'Chaos?' _Leo thought confused, _'Why would he... Ah.' _He concentrated and he could feel the magic that was residual in the room and it had a distintinc feel to it... a more darker tint that he recognized that belonged to the WEAPON but he also felt something... pure... _'Holy magic?'_ Leo thought tiredly. Then he remembered. Chaos had helped him.

He heard a snap and Leo saw Cloud's hands in front of his face. The blond was looking at him puzzled. "You keep spacing out. Stop that."

Leo stared blankly before his lips turned up into a smile and then he laughed lightly at the other. He laughed more as he saw that there were a few that were giving him weird looks.

"You're one of those awkward anti-social types, aren't you?" Leo said with a grin as he was reminded of another blond, this one with a lightning shaped scar and Dragon Slaying Magic.

Cloud scowled while a few in the room laughed heartyly.

Rufus sighed as he stood from the couch where he had been observing the interactions. It was peculiar... The way this stranger could break barriers so quickly and with such ease... but he had to admit that it was having a good effect on them. Perhaps he was what they needed and as long no harm came to his companions, then he'd allow him to be near them, no matter how weird he was.

They were all weird after all.

"This is enough excitement for one day, ladies and gentlemen. Get back to bed. We are leaving back to HQ in a few hours after all so get as much rest as you can." Rufus stated before he left the room with his Turks following faithfully behind him.

Genesis groaned as he stood from the couch and he rubbed his back. "This quite enough, thank you very much. I need sleep. It's too early for any sane man, unless your Sephiroth of course." He muttered the last part and Sephiroth glared at the other for a moment, while Angeal chuckled a bit.

"We will see you later. Goodnight." Angeal stated, disregarding the fact that the sun was already out.

Soon the only ones left were Leo, Cloud, Vincent, Zack, and Sephiroth.

Leo suddenly remembered the items he had been given by his loved ones. They were on the coffee table in front of him where he had left them, in the same exact position, both the music box and the package. He moved to get them but then he caught sight of his keys. He gasped and his eyes widened at the sight at them.

He gently took the keys in his hands as he eyed them with a fond look. A small peaceful smile spreading across his face unconciosuly. "You guys... kept them safe?" he asked quietly, not tursting his voice.

"Of course we did! What kind of SOLDIERs would we be and err, Turk, if we couldn't do something as simple as that?!" Zack said excitedly but then he calmed a bit as he saw that Leo was quiet. He was still staring at the keys but he was now also preoccupied with his bracelet that he finally seemed to notice.

The orange haired male turned to them and in the most grateful voice they had ever heard he said, "Thank you. You don't know how much they mean to me and thank you too... Vincent."

Zack looked incedulously at the other before he looked away, a feeling of happiness stirring in him. Cloud gaze became ever so slightly softer. Sephiroth's eyes had gotten a bit wider for a split second before it returned to its usual impassive gaze. Vincent looked away, not sure how to feel about such gratitude.

He turned back to the his other items and took the package in hand. He wondered if he should open it, what with the others there but he decided to take a chance.

Leo removed the wrapping and he could see that there was a chest enngraved with various markings. A letter was folded neatly on top and Leo took in hand, but he took notice of the wax seal with the symbol of Fairy Tail.

"Makarov." He muttered to himself before breaking the seal.

_Dear Leo, _

_My dear boy, I hope you're doing well._

_First and foremost, I want to apologize on behalf of the matter of Lucy. Now don't get me wrong,I am not apologizing for Lucy but rather to you. I had noticed a few... inconsistencies forming when it came to Lucy before this whole fiasco started but I had merely dismissed them... I feel responsible, Leo. As a Master of Fairy Tail, I feel ashamed that a member of this guild would do such things but as merely Makarov I feel deeply saddenned, for both you and Lucy._

_A part of me wanted to give her a chance but I can see that there can be no other chance for her. She is simply to far gone and it pains me because you are all like my children. I care for each and every one of you, so you must understand the conflicting emotions we are all no doubt feeling._

_There is no need to worry though, if we see Lucy we will deal with her accordingly. No doubt she will be locked away for mistreatment and abuse of a Celestial Spirit. _

_On the other hand, Fairy Tail is really busy with a string of new events. Dark guilds have been dissappearing as of late at an alarming rate. We have reasons to suspect that this is the work of the head of the Balam Aliance... Tartaros._

Leo's eyes widened at the name. He took in a deep breath as he clenched his free hand into a fist. His eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Tartaros? They couldn't really..." He muttered to himself, a feeling of alarm rising in him for his guild.

_We have a feeling that they will make a move soon as it has been a while since they have done anything and we're keeping a lookout. No doubt that you are worried, but we simply cannot ignore this threat. Out of all the enemies we have faced this is ine of the most dangerous ones and I worry for the guild but I have faith that we will somehow pull through._

_Fairy Tail is a strong guild and I have faith in the brats. I do worry how we will pull through though, what with the added threat of Zeref... as of now we are unsure of his whereabouts but there have been rumors that this is all interwined with E.N.D._

_We do not know what it is but we care not to find out. We will stop them and we will be triumphant._

_As for other matters, I gave you those spells for a few reasons. One being that I have faith that you have the power and will to use such spells and in a respectable and appropriate manner. Another being that there was a feeling that rose within me that felt that you would need those spells, for what I have no idea. One other reason would be that it was a matter of safe keeping. I could not let information get into the hands of an enemy, especially not now with the looming threat of Tartaros. _

_Please keep these spells safe Leo. _

_Within the chest you will find Lacryma containing the spells, however I believe that they will turn into something entirely different. I do not know how they will react within a strange enviroment. Also, in the chest is a letter I believe, from the Celestial Spirit King. I know not of what it says. _

_Last and but not least... Leo with all honesty I have no idea if we will get to you in time. We're trying the best we can but this simply came in a bad time and it wounds me to even think of what you are going through. We estimate it's going to take more a less a year, but we still can't be too sure. Just please be patient with us and hold on. You're nakama are behind you every step of the way!_

_The Dragon Slayers will be sent, what with their immense magic energy and because they are very stong and quick to adapt to new challenges. _

_I belive that is all. There are instructions for the spells within the chest as well as a few nicknacks that we believe you might find useful. _

_Know that the guild misses you and that we care deeply about you,_

_Sincearly,_

_Master Makarov Dreyar, of Fairy Tail_

Leo put down the letter with a sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment before he felt something slip down from his hands. There was a photo and he took it in hand. It was of Fairy Tail with everyone in front with big smiles on their faces, not including Lucy of course.

"We should get to bed Leo." Cloud said as he noticed he was finished with his letter. He was curious but then he caught a glance of the letter and it was in a foreign writing with blocky symbols, so there was no chance of him reading it unless he was told by Leo hiself.

The other looked at him for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah... I am feeling a bit tired." Leo said quietly before he stood however he staggered a bit with dizzyness and Sephiroth and Zack moved to steady him.

"You alright there, buddy?" Zack asked, as he searhed for signs of discomfort.

Leo just shook his head mutely. He gathered his things but before he got moving he looked at the others. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Zack said as he escorted the other to the room. The others just nodded at them.

Leo laid down and he sighed, and finally he drifted off to sleep. He was too tired for dreams but he knew later on they would come to haunt him.

* * *

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW, PPL! COME ON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.


End file.
